Green Eyed Violets
by PirateFruit-Xx
Summary: Jack Sparrow wants many things, one being a map somewhere in England. But, of course it has to be hidden. And so, Violet enters the Captain's life and makes things, oh, so much madder! What ensues is complete chaos! Complete!
1. First Impressions

**_Green Eyed Violets_**

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions**

"She looks interesting, to say the least." Will said, looking at the girl by the bar. Jack nodded, swigging his rum and wiping his mouth before talking.

"She's a pirate, William, what d'ye expect? Some nice, fancy, dressed up, perfectly groomed thing covered in makeup and white as a sheet?" Jack said, watching the woman order another rum. She brushed back a strand of dark brown hair, tucking it behind her pierced ear.

"So why are we watching her?" Will asked, pulling Jack's attention from the girl awaiting her new mug of rum. Jack shrugged.

"We need ta get a map from 'er. So my plan is we get her drunk and then I take 'er upstairs, have some fun with the girl and steal the map on me way out." Jack said, grinning at his, somewhat perverted, plan. Will frowned.

"That won't work, Jack. If she's anything like you said she was, my bet is that she'll have you at gunpoint before you even get her upstairs." Jack glared at Will before returning his attention to the girl. Her long hair was left down, some random braids plaited in, as well as a piece of purple ribbon. She had on a white shirt, laced up at the back with a dark blue ribbon, a pair of black breeches and dark blue suede boots, also laced up the back. Her long fingers were adorned with a selection of rings and her ears had delicate stones hanging from them. She had tanned skin, unlike those snotty society girls, and green eyes. Jack grinned at Will, getting up from his seat.

"Three shillings say when I get back ta tha ship I've got the map and no problems from 'er." Will laughed at Jack's suggestion.

"You're on." He said, shaking Jack's outstretched hand and watching the pirate saunter away.

* * *

"What'll it be, Vi? Rum again?" I looked up from my now empty rum mug. 

"Yeah, I s'pose." I said, passing it back. I had only had two rums that night, which meant I was far from being drunk and could easily see the man at the end of the bar, delaying my rum.

* * *

"What d'ye know about 'er? Wha's she like?" Jack asked. The barman passed Jack a mug of rum. 

"Well, that's her, she likes rum and, uh, not sure really. She's a mystery. No one really knows anythin' 'bout her. Just that her name's Violet and...her name's Violet." He said, faltering for information about the girl.

"Take tha' there rum to 'er, would ye?" Jack nodded, glancing up the bar to the woman, currently giving him an evil glare. So, with his most charming smile, he began sauntering towards her. When he reached her he took off his hat, bowing, leaving himself completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

* * *

I snatched my rum from the man's dirty hand and, without even hesitating, dumped the contents of the mug over his head. 

"Touch my rum again, sir, and I'll kill ye." I warned, turning on my heel as the rum soaked pirate spluttered for words. He suddenly grabbed my arm pulling me back to face him, his hat now rightfully placed on his head. He scowled at me as I smiled sweetly back.

"Care to let me go, sir?" I said with mock politeness. He shook his head. I sighed.

"It wasn't a question, mate." I hissed, trying to pull my arm back, yet he held me tightly.

"D'ye know 'ho I am, love?" I put a finger to my lip, tapping it gently.

"You're the queen of England! How should I bloody know?" I snapped, trying to pull my arm back again. The pirate smirked at me, shaking his head.

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" I looked 'Captain Jack Sparrow' over… before laughing so hard I could have choked on my own tongue. 'Sparrow' looked at me, unimpressed.

"What's so funny, lass?" I could barely contain my laughter, his hand movements doing nothing to quieten me. I poked him in the chest, with my free arm.

"You? You're Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain, if ye please." I smirked.

"Why of course, Captain." I mocked, bowing as low as possible with my arm still in his grasp. He seemed to pick up on my sarcasm as I stood up, biting my tongue to stop myself deteriorating into laughter again, although, it didn't work. He sighed.

"What ye laughin' at this time, love?" I looked at him then poked him again.

"You are not, cannot be, Captain Jack Sparrow. I mean, look at ye…" I trailed off, pointing to his hair and attire. He narrowed his eyes as I ripped him apart with my criticism.

"I imagined ye'd be taller, more bulky, scars from your oh so dangerous escapades, bit more muscular, and have the ability to stand without swaying." I laughed. He glared at me, releasing my arm and pulling up his sleeve, only to reveal a tattoo of a bird flying over a sunset. My mouth dropped open, the captain tapping it shut.

"No use catchin' flies, love." I stared at him, for at least a minute, or so I guessed, before talking. I poked him again, this time to make sure he was actually real and not the consequence of slightly more rum than could be remembered.

"You? Yer Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, that be me, love."

"The same Captain Jack Sparrow who was marooned on an island by 'is mutinous first mate?"

"Unfortunately."

"The same Captain Sparrow who sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot?"

"One of my greatest achievements."

"The same Captain Jack Sparrow who disappeared from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company?"

"I think we've established I'm a man o' many talents, love." I paused before, once again, poking the captain in the chest.

"You? You're Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Not this again…yes, the same Captain Sparrow 'ho was mutinied upon by Barbossa, yes, the same captain Sparrow who sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot, yes, the same Captain Sparrow who disappeared from under the eyes of seven agents of the east India company. Yes, me, that very same, Captain Sparrow!"

* * *

**_Hey! I finally got my FF working and thought I'd left you with no stories for long enough! Now this is a work in progress so cut me some slack._ **

**Review and tell me what you think? Good, bad? Don't bother flaming but constructive critisism is appreciated! **

**Ok, well, mucheeeo loveeeo!**

**X**


	2. To Be Forgiven?

**_To Be Forgiven?_**

"Oh my God! Oh my, Captain Sparrow, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean any of that and, oh my God, I tipped rum over you! Oh crap! And I insulted you! Oh my God, why don't I jump off a bridge? Someone shoot me." I said, covering my face with my hands. Captain Sparrow laughed, prising my hands from my face. I smiled, sheepishly.

"How about I forgive ye…if ye come and have some drinks with me an' me mate, William?" I looked at Jack, a grin slowly spreading across my lips.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, totally unprepared for me as I squealed and threw my arms around his neck, quickly pulling back. There was an awkward silence as he led me to their table, pulling me out a seat. I muttered a 'thank you', sitting with my hands clasped in my lap.

"So, love, tell us about yerself." I frowned.

"Not much to know really. I'm Violet, that's 'bout it." I said, watching the younger man sip his drink.

"Never had much luck with the girl's that name themselves after colours, Violet, Scarlett…" I heard Jack mutter.

"I'm William Turner. Uh, call me Will." I nodded, smiling and shaking Will's hand.

"I'm Violet...as I already said." Jack reached out separating our hands.

"Wouldn't want ye getting attached to her, whelp. The whelp here jus' got married." He told me, patting Will on the back. Will smiled, sipping his drink again. Jack looked at me for a minute before reluctantly handing me his mug.

"Have me rum, love. Least I can offer such a pretty lass." He said, flashing a golden grin. I took the rum, sipping it before handing it back.

"Captain Sparrow, I'm hardly a 'pretty lass' as ye put it, therefore leaving me unable to accept yer offer of yer rum. Wouldn't want to get me drunk, would ye?" I laughed. Jack smirked, pulling back his rum and taking a swig.

"Call me Jack, love and ye can 'ardly say yer not pretty, lass. Look at ye, right little beauty, ye are." I raised my eyebrows.

"One I'd be proud to call me own." He finished suggestively. I glared at him, smiling after a second.

"Well, Cap-Jack, I shall never be any ones, so no one will ever be able to call me their own but I s'pose if I had to choose to belong to somebody…" I paused as Jack's face lit up.

"I would choose darling Will." I laughed. Jack frowned.

"Why not me, love? What's William got that I 'aven't, except of course for a wonderful singin' voice?" I frowned.

"Wonderful singin' voice?" I asked, looking from Will to Jack. Jack grinned, making a pair of scissors with his fingers.

"Eunuch." He whispered, pretending to chop. Will went cherry red, glaring at Jack. Then he turned to me.

"I'm not! I have a wife and…" Jack sighed.

"It's okay, mate, we won't tell no one, will we, Violet love?" He mocked. I put my hand to my heart.

"Not a soul." I laughed, smiling at Will. He smiled back, sipping his drink again.

"Ye sure do like yer rum, don't you, Will?" I said, watching him put down the mug. Jack snorted.

"It ain't rum, it's water." He said, elbowing Will, who glared at Jack again.

"Elizabeth don't like the whelp drinkin' rum. It's a 'pirate's drink' 'pparently." I laughed at Jack's mocking tone.

"Damn right it is." I said, calling over a woman.

"Three rums please." The woman practically ignored me, her eyes set on Jack and Will. I clicked my fingers, yet she still ignored me. Finally losing patience, I tapped the woman on the shoulder. She turned to me, scowling.

"What?" She snapped. I ignored this, however, pointing at Will.

"William has a wife." The woman looked at Will, who nodded. She turned back to me as I pointed at Jack.

"And he has a very nasty infestation of, uh, sideways walking friends." I said, shaking my head pitifully. The woman recoiled in horror, rushing away and leaving a laughing Will and a scowling Jack, both of them looking at me. I shook my head angrily.

"Bloody whores, don't they just annoy ye so much?" I asked. Jack huffed, folding his arms.

"Aye, like another bloody wench I know." I raised my eyebrows, turning to Will.

"Are ye gonna let him talk that way about yer wife?" I laughed, causing Jack to laugh and eventually Will to laugh. I only stopped when the same woman brought over three rums. She put them down, smiling at me before sending disdainful looks at Jack and Will and hurrying off again. Jack glared at me, angrily.

"Rum?" I offered. Jack took it, although still scowling at me. I saw Will elbow him, whispering something I couldn't hear. Jack suddenly smiled at me, swigging his rum.

"So, love, when's yer birthday?" I looked at Jack, quizzically, before answering.

"Fifteenth of August." I said, sipping my rum. Will looked at his rum, slowly lifting it to his lips. He took a small sip, almost choking. Jack frowned, taking the rum from his friend and gulping it back.

"Rum ain't yer friend, whelp. Now I think ye should leave me an' Miss Violet to have a chat. So off ye go, back to the ship." Will looked momentarily hurt but it subsided as Jack shot him a strange look. He nodded, standing up.

"Nice meeting you, Violet."

"And ye, Will. See ye again one day."

"One can only hope." Jack said, cutting Will off and shooing him away. I laughed.

"It appears my rum has gone." I said, tipping my mug upside down. Jack sighed, doing the same with his.

"Two rums, if ye would!" He shouted to a woman, who nodded.

"Jack, are ye tryin' to get me drunk?" I asked, playfully. Jack put a hand to his chest in mock offence as the two rums arrived.

"Who, me? Love, ye wound me." I laughed, grinning as the rum arrived. I raised my mug.

"To…to…uh…" Jack frowned at my dismal attempt at a toast. He raised his mug as well.

"To Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"And myself, Violet!" I added, both of us clinking our mugs together and knocking back the rum. I swayed in my seat slightly, slamming my mug down.

"Ah crap, I'm gonna end up drunk."

"Love, ye are drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Why are ye swaying then?" I paused. I wasn't drunk, I was just…tipsy.

"Because I…haven't been on a ship in so long I have decided to imitate the swaying of a ship." Jack laughed, slamming down his mug as well.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Aye, love?"

"What's Singapore like?"

* * *

**_So, you like? Review people! I won't put more out if you don't review! _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers, btw! _**

**_Much Lovee X_**


	3. You're Such a Pansy

_**You're such a Pansy**_

"Pink or blue?"

"Blue."

"Cat or dog?"

"Cat."

"Land or sea?"

"Sea."

"Pirate or princess?"

"Ummm."

"Me or Will?"

"You." My hand shot to my mouth. Jack smirked at me, throwing his arms open.

"I knew ye couldn't resist me, love. Ye want me, admit it." I laughed, throwing my arms open in my best Jack impression.

"I admit it, Captain Sparrow, I want ye! I want ye about as much as I want a hole in the head..." I laughed, toppling off my stool. I could hear Jack laughing and could feel my cheeks flush. Suddenly someone pulled me up by my arm.

"How much a night, lass?" The man slurred. I frowned.

"I'm not a whore, sir." The man laughed.

"Course yer not, so how much a night?" He said, his grip tightening.

"I'm not a whore and I think ye should let go of me before I kill ye." He laughed again, pulling me towards him.

"How are ye gonna kill me, dear? I could have ye like that if I wanted ta." He sneered, clicking his fingers. Suddenly something else clicked. It was a pistol, cocking behind the man.

"Let her go." I heard Jack say, his voice menacing. The man holding me laughed.

"What are ye gonna do about it, mate? Who are ye ta tell me ta let me woman go once I founds 'er?" He hissed, his grip tightening again.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. Ye mighta heard of me. And she ain't yer woman she's mine. I already bought 'er." Jack growled. The man suddenly let me go, spinning to Jack.

"Captain Sparrow, I'm sorry. I didn't know she were yers or I woulda never…"

"Get outta my sight before I shoot ye." The man nodded, his eyes wide with fear.

"Course, Captain." He stuttered, pushing passed me and through the crowd to the door. Jack pulled me to him, checking if I was alright.

"Did he touch ye? Did he hurt ye at all?" I shrugged Jack off me, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, Jack, just a little shaken." I said. He nodded.

"You sure?" He asked after a moment. I smiled, swatting his arm playfully.

"I'm fine. An you, you're such a pansy. Yer more worried about me than I am." Jack held his arm, pretending to be hurt by my feeble hit.

"Ye wound me once again, love. I may need medical attention fer this one." He said, sliding an arm around my shoulders as he helped me around to my seat. He sat beside me, still pretending to be hurt. I laughed.

"Pansy."

"I'm not a pansy."

"Pansy."

"Am not."

"Pan…" I was cut off by Jack's lips crushing against mine. I was too shocked to move for a moment but finally I found myself responding to the kiss, shrugging off his arm and wrapping my own around his neck. He put his arms around my waist, holding me against him. When I pulled away, I gasped for breath, feeling my swollen lips. Jack smirked, tracing them with a finger.

"Should we take this somewhere more private, love?" I laughed.

"Well, seems as ye already bought me, and saved me with that lie, I s'pose I owe it ta ye." I said, kissing him before he got up, pulling me with him. He left a few coins on the table before we darted from the tavern into the Tortuga streets. It was dark but Jack seemed to know the way around like the back of his hand and we arrived at a large inn in no time. Jack grinned, opening the door for me and following me in.

"How very gentlemanly of ye." I laughed as he took my hand, pulling me to the desk. The woman picked up a quill.

"Surname ye'll be staying under?" She asked, dipping the quill in the ink. I went to talk but Jack covered my mouth.

"Sparrow." He paused. "And I want the biggest room with the biggest and most comfortable bed ye've got. And a view." He added, grinning as he took out a pouch of money. The woman nodded, taking the money and handing him a key.

"Thank ye, love." Jack called down to the woman, pulling me up the stairs with him. I heard her laugh as we disappeared to the top floor. It was an expensive inn, I guessed, especially with the amount Jack had just given up for one night. Still, if Captain Sparrow wanted the best then that was what he got. He led me to our room, pushing open the door and following me in as he had done down stairs. The candle lit room was big with cream walls and a big window, overseeing the docks. I walked to the window, looking out of it. It was too dark to see the ships but still, I imagined the view in the morning would be spectacular. Suddenly I felt two arms snake around my waist and someone begin to kiss my neck. I giggled, turning around to Jack and raising his lips to mine. He spun us around, pushing me towards the bed, which I fell back onto, landing softly.

"Comfortable." I laughed, pushing myself up to the headboard, sitting up as Jack wrapped his arms around me again and began fumbling with my corset strings. He sighed in frustration, pulling out a knife.

"Evil bloody corsets. I'll get ye a new one, love." He said, slipping the knife into the strings and slicing through them. He put the knife on the bedside table, grinning as I struggled with his belt and sash.

"How many of these things do ye wear?" I laughed, finally undoing the belt.

"Only enough to keep ye on yer toes, love." Jack laughed, pulling his pistol from his sash and laying it by the knife. He pressed another kiss on my lips, trailing smaller ones along my jaw line and neck. I squirmed as he pushed me backwards until he was kneeling over me. He grinned at me, kissing me again as I played with the waistband of his breeches.

"Now yer just teasin' me, love." He growled, his voice husky. I laughed.

"REally, Jack, you're such a pansy." I whispered, pulling his lips to mine by his dreadlocks. He pulled his head up, pushing my dress from my shoulders.

"Now, now, that ain't nice. Don't make me hurt ye, love." Jack purred, trailing his fingers along my lips.

"Who said I was tryin' ta be nice? I'm a pirate." I whispered, pulling his head down again, his lips meeting mine.

* * *

**_And yes, I finish it there becuase I have a clean mind...well, almost. _**

**_So what do you think? Not getting many reviews here, so Review people! Thanks to the people who are reviewing though ! You guys rock! _**

**_More up soon! The more reviews, the quicker I post! _**

**_X_**


	4. I Don't Have It

**_I Don't Have It_**

Jack was first to awake, much to his advantage. The girl, Violet, was still asleep, an arm lazily slung over his chest. Jack frowned, gingerly removing the girl's arm from him and sitting up. He noticed the finger shaped bruises on it from the previous night when she had been mistaken for a whore. He smirked, looking at her. She was the girl he had been searching for, for over a year now, and finally here she was, asleep. He grinned. Sitting up and sliding out of bed, finding his breeches and pulling them on. Silently, he wandered over to her dress, picking it up. He map must be hidden in there somewhere, somewhere where the seams changed. He looked down each seam, each stitch , stopping after almost ten minutes of looking. The seam suddenly changed from small straight stitches to even smaller criss-crossing ones. Jack grinned, throwing he dress down and retrieving his knife from the bedside cabinet. He rushed to the dress again, slipping the knife behind the stitches and beginning to cut. Suddenly Jack heard a click. He put down the knife and dress, turning to the noise, where a very awake Violet sat, sheet wrapped around her, pistol cocked and pointed straight at him. He held up his hands.

"Now, love…"

* * *

"I don't have it, ye know." I hissed, watching Jack stand up. 

"Don't have what?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back. I shook my head, laughing bitterly.

"The map, Jack. I don't have it." I said, watching Jack's expression change. He put on a confused face.

"Love, ye've got me mistaken…"

"Damn right, I do! I thought ye were different from everyone else! I thought ye weren't only here fer the map! Aye, but like ye said it would appear I've got ye mistaken." I said, picking up his shirt and coat and chucking them at him.

"Get out, Jack, before I shoot ye." I warned. Jack pulled on his shirt and coat, replacing his hat, which was on the floor, on his head. He took a step towards me, hand outstretched.

"Can I have me pistol?"

"Get out, Sparrow!" I screamed, extremely tempted to pull the trigger. I could imagine the bullet hitting him, that stupid smirk on his face dropping and him crashing to the floor. however, beore I could shoot the rat, it shot from the room, leaving me alone. I climbed from the bed and walked to the window, able to see the docks now, the ships lined up, the Black Pearl at the end. It occurred to me that a ship like that made all the others seem a bit superfluous really. I looked down, also able to see Jack slow his pace into a saunter, nodding at many of the Tortuga women. And there was that temptation to aim and pull the trigger again. Sighing, I uncocked the pistol, replacing it back on the cabinet and throwing myself on the bed, feeling my anger mount up, along with some tears

* * *

"Jack's back!" Gibbs called, the crew rushing to the side of the ship to welcome their captain. Will and Elizabeth followed the crew as well, Will eager to see if Jack owed him three shillings or not. Jack sauntered up the gangplank in his usual manner, not stopping to tell he crew of the night's exploits, or to make good on his bet with Will. He walked to his cabin, slamming the door behind him and reaching for a bottle of rum. He had been so close, so, so close. And he had blown it by waking her up. And then she used that 'I thought ye were different' line that always made him feel guilty for leaving in the manner he did. He sighed, pulling the cork from the bottle with his teeth and spitting it out, swigging the rum. _Bloody females_, he cursed, _especially the pretty ones,_ he paused, adding as an afterthought,_ and the ones who are named after colours, they're always the worst._ A knock on his door distracted him from his cursing of Violet. 

"Jack? Are you, uh, decent?" It was Will. He knocked again quietly. Jack sighed, putting down his rum and walking to the door. He opened it, letting Will in before turning to the young Turner.

"Why does everyone assume that what meself does behind closed doors ain't decent?" He asked, grabbing his rum from the desk and swigging it. Will laughed, pulling three shillings from his pocket and chucking one in the air. He caught it before slipping all three back in his pocket and looking at Jack.

"Just came to see who these three shillings will be going to. So, what happened between you and Violet?" Jack took another, longer, swig of rum.

"Well, after ye left we got even more drunk and ended up in a fancy inn fer the night. Anyhow, I woke up early to get the map but she woke up and aimed me own pistol at me, threatenin' ta blow me brains out. And all of that pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that she now 'as me pistol and me map and I have no way of gettin' either off the conniving little snake." Will held up a hand.

"Actually all the conniving done was on your part."

"That's beyond the point, dear William. For now we 'ave been sailing round, chasing the girl's tracks and ye've blown it." Jack said, pointing at Will, who looked utterly perplexed.

"I've blown it?"

"Admitting it is the first step, lad, yer well on yer way to recovery, now if ye don't, mind I'd like ta be alone with the rum." Jack said, shooing Will from the cabin and slamming the door in his face. Will sighed, looking at the door.

"Will I not be getting my three shillings then?"

* * *

I sighed, sewing the seam of my dress up for the third bloody time. 

"Note to self, when one finds the treasure, buy new dress." I muttered, pricking my finger and getting blood on the white fabric.

"Oh, for the love of…!" I shouted, putting my finger in my mouth and trying to ignore the horrible rusty taste of blood. I glanced across at Jack's pistol, lying discarded on the side before mentally scolding myself.

"No, you will not go crawling back to Jack Sparrow. He may be a way to get back to the map, which would leave me to find and or locate the whereabouts of the treasure. No! Just plain, straight out, nothing to tink about, no!" I told myself again.

It sounded more and more appealing each time I had to remind myself that Captain Sparrow was no more than a bilge sucking rodent.

A bilge sucking rodent with a ship.

**_Well, hey again! Thanks for reading! More up soon :) _**

**_Did I ever tell you that the quicker you review, the quicker I post more? Yes? I thought so..._**

**_Well, thanks to my reviews, you guys rock! _**

**_Review everyone!_**

**_X_**


	5. The Offer of a Life Time

**_The Offer of a Life Time_**

"Jack there's someone 'ere ta see ye." Gibbs called through the door. Jack grunted, swigging his rum. He was not in the mood for visitors after the morning's events.

"I can't make him come out, lass." I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. The crew eyed me, wondering what business I had with their captain, no doubt wondering if I was one of his 'women', I ignored them.

"Tell him if he doesn't come out he'd be missing the offer of a lifetime." Gibbs nodded, toddling back down the steps to Jack's cabin.

"Says if ye don't come out now yer missing the offer of a lifetime!" There was a smash as the rum bottle hit the door. Gibbs frowned, walking back up to see me, panting.

"He ain't comin' out, lass." I sighed, pulling out his pistol.

"Tell him I've got this and, if he doesn't come out and get it, I'll throw it overboard." Gibbs nodded, panting as he rushed down the stairs again, knocking on Jack's door.

"She says at least come out ta get yer pistol or she's chucking it overboard!" Gibbs barely had time to finish the sentence as the door burst open and a very drunk Captain Sparrow emerged, looking around.

"Where is she?" Gibbs pointed up the stairs and Jack bounded up there, stumbling over every other step. Finally he arrived in front of me, smirking. He stood up before circling me.

"What do ye want, wench?" He suddenly asked, pulling his pistol from my hand. I grinned, curtsying in mock politeness.

"Nice to see you too, you lice infested, bilge sucking rodent. Anyhow, I have a proposition fer ye, Jack." I said, sticking my arm out and stopping him circle me anymore.

"A proposition, ye say?" I nodded.

"Seems the whole getting me drunk and stealing them map thing didn't work how about I give ye the map?" Jack nodded, suddenly smiling like a small child about to receive a present

"But I don't have it." Jack's face dropped and he scowled at me.

"Then how ye gonna give me the map, wench?" He hissed. I smirked.

"Jack, ye wound me with yer hostility." I mocked. "Take me with ye. I know where the map is, I left it there in fact. I'm the only one in the whole world who knows." I said, pausing. Jack looked at me quizzically.

"What's the catch?" He asked. I shrugged.

"There isn't one…except ye need to take me with ye so I can get ye and give ye the map." I said, holding my hands out, palm up, in a way that said 'that's how it goes!'

"So where is this map, Violet?" Jack asked, slinking an arm about my shoulders. I looked at him cynically.

"Jack, I'll tell ye and only ye."

"Of course, Violet, me cabin's this way." He said, placing his hand on my lower back and escorting me to his cabin, a forced smile on his face. I walked into the cabin, looking around. It was a nice cabin, decorated with a certain appeal and some fancy items as well as expensive materials.

"Why wouldn't ye tell me up there?" I turned to him, raising my eyebrows.

"In front of the whole crew? I thought ye'd know better than that by now, Jack." I said, only a slight maliciously. Jack clenched his fists, raising his hand, although, I was pretty sure he wasn't about to strike me.

"Now, now, Jack, that's not going to get ye the map, is it?" Jack growled in frustration, lowering his hand.

"Where is the map?" He asked. I shrugged.

"England, Cornwall to be precise. The southwest coast, by France in fact."

"I know where Cornwall is." Jack snapped. I nodded.

"Course ye do." I said, smiling sweetly at him. "Anyway, there's a little abandoned house on the cliff where we used to live."

"We?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. I nodded.

"Me and the others. Pickpockets, thieves and the sort. My room was on the top floor, with a circular window. Below the window was a loose floorboard and under the floorboards was a lot of hay. Anyway I hid it in the hay before putting some blankets over it, like a bed. Never got found, 's far as I know anyway." I said, watching Jack pace as I flopped on his bed before jumping on it.

"So, we're goin' ta England." Jack said, although it was more of a question. He turned to me, watching me bounce on the unmade bed. I stopped.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly unnerved by him watching me with that critical look.

"How do I know ye not just leadin' us to England on a wild goose chase?" I smirked.

"Ye don't." I paused, sitting down. "But ye know that I must want that treasure as much as ye do, so what would be in it fer me to go traipsing halfway across the world fer nothing?" I asked. Jack nodded, I had a point.

"So the treasure's in Cornwall." He said.

"No."

"What? Ye just said…!"

"I said the map was in Cornwall. The treasure could be in Africa fer all I know." I said, throwing myself backwards on the bed. Jack looked at me murderously. I just smiled, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly he sauntered from his cabin, shouting orders. I followed as fast as I could.

"We're goin' ta England, lads, Elizabeth, eunuch!" The crew cheered, although I couldn't care less at that minute. I rushed to Jack, spinning him to face me.

"Will's here?"

"Aye, ye think I jus' randomly leave me own soprano and his wife in Tortuga? What d'ye take me fer?" He asked, beginning to walk away. I laughed bitterly.

"I won't answer that." I said, walking off to explore the ship, possibly to find Will and give him a piece of my mind. As I walked down the corridors I came to a door. It was ajar and a lot of shouting was coming from inside. One voice was easy enough to distinguish as Will's but the other I had never heard.

"Elizabeth, it was Jack's plan!"

"Will, I cannot believe you went along with it! It is just despicable to trick that poor girl into giving you a map! I don't care whose plan it was, you are saying sorry and I shan't mind a bit if she decides to box your ears!" I smirked, walking in, spinning Will to face me and slapping him so hard I though his head may snap off his neck. Elizabeth watched, amused.

"Never try and trick me again because next time I won't be so forgiving!" I hissed, turning to Elizabeth. I held out my hand.

"I'm Violet, you?"

"Elizabeth Swann." She said, smiling.

"Not Turner, eh?" I said, looking from Elizabeth to Will. She laughed.

"No, not yet. But soon hopefully. After we get back from this adventure Jack is dragging us along for." I nodded.

"Well, congratulations fer then." I said, turning to Will.

"I believe Jack wants ye on deck." I said, walking off, waving a hand to Elizabeth. As I veered off in a different direction to Will, I noticed the light was getting significantly less. And as I continued, the light disappeared, leaving me walking in complete darkness. I began to get nervous, my fear of the dark intensifying as I went down another corridor, hoping to find a source of light. I sighed.

"Just turn back." I convinced myself, turning on my heel and walking up the corridor, only to come to a dead end. I panicked, my breathing becoming faster and heavier as I felt my way along corridor after corridor. I began to scream, calling for help, for someone to get me. Then someone grabbed me, covering my mouth and holding me to them as I thrashed about. My heart pounded in my chest, so hard I could hear it in my ears.

"

**_Dun, dun, dun! Okay so it's not that dramatic but hey, what am I to do? Review people! _**

**_Thanks to my reviews, btw, you guys rock and I am glad you think I'm keeping Jack in character and you like the stroy and everything!_**

**_Well, more up soon! Remember, the quicker you review, the quicker I post!_**

**_Have fun! X_**


	6. And Miss All The Fun?

**_And Miss All The Fun?_**

"Love, it's only me, fer the love o' god, shut up!" I pulled away, spinning around and smacking Jack in the face. He jumped back.

"What's yer bloody problem, woman?" He shouted, holding his nose. I let out a shaky breath.

"Ye scared me half to death, ye no good scallywag!" I said, wrapping my arms about myself. Jack sighed, grabbing one of them.

"Get off me."

"I'm leadin' ye out to the deck. I know this ship, ye don't, therefore ye either let me take ye back up there or I leave ye down here with the rats, savvy?" I frowned.

"Rats?"

"Aye, big, 'orrible flesh eating rats. Now, what's it ta be?" I let Jack take my arm again.

"That's what I thought." He muttered, dragging me behind him through the corridors, until I was by his cabin. I pulled my arm away, walking up the steps and onto the deck. We had already left Tortuga, surprising me. I heard Jack come up behind me.

"Don't I even get a thank ye?" He asked, sounding irritated. I turned to him.

"Thank ye fer helping me find my way around yer boat." I said, loving the look on his face as I said the word 'boat'.

"If looks could kill, eh, Jack?" I laughed, walking away and to the rail off the boat, ship.

"So, you're Violet. 'The map girl' as Jack called you." Elizabeth came up beside me, her dress lifted up so she could walk, not best on a pirate ship, I silently mused.

"Aye, that'd be me." She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you're how old?"

"Twenty one, twenty two soon."

"And…" Elizabeth was cut off by a grinning Jack.

"And a bloody nuisance, who has a nasty temper and…"

"A map, as it were. So are ye gonna shut up?" I finished for him, Jack's face turning to a frown. I nodded.

"That's what I thought." I smirked using his earlier words. I saw Will come up behind Elizabeth, his face still red from my hand. I grinned.

"Yer not a nice person, ye know." Jack noted, ignoring my evil glare. However, I shrugged the comment off.

"There are seven deadly sins, Jack, and I am quite possibly guilty of all of them." I said, walking away. Jack followed me.

"Well, may God have mercy on yer soul, aye?" He asked.

"Aye and yer's." I said, crossing myself. He nodded.

"And mine." He agreed, putting his hands together in a praying motion and looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze.

"I don't know 'bout ye but I doubt that even the Almighty can see ye through that veil of grey cloud that's covering us." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Is that yer poetic way of sayin' there's a storm coming?" He asked, glancing up at the sky.

"Aye." I said shortly, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I felt Jack begin to push me towards his cabin.

"What are ye doing?" I asked as a spot of rain fell on my nose. He looked at me, pushing me again.

"Ye and Elizabeth will stay in me cabin, wait out the storm and talk about girly things, savvy? Wouldn't want either of ye hurt, would we?" I couldn't help but wonder if that had been a slight venomous, sarcastic even. I jumped away from him.

"Ye only want me not to get hurt in case ye can't find the map with out me!" I hissed. Jack held out his hands.

"Why else would I wanna keep ye alive?" He sneered, pushing me towards the cabin as there was a crash of thunder. I smacked his hands of me.

"Of course. Why else?" I repeated, sounding slightly more hurt than I intended to. I shook my head, storming off to help Gibbs tie a rope. Jack shook his head angrily.

"Well, if ye get killed it won't bother me. Bloody stubborn useless wench!" He shouted after me as I made an obscene hand gesture, ignoring him after that.

"Batten down the hatches! Pull in the sails!" Jack shouted, the crew hastening to his demands. I shook my head again as more droplets of water began pounding down. A bolt of lightening flashed down. I heard Jack shout, rushing to the wheel, taking it from Cotton and trying to keep it steady.

"Not good, not good!" He began yelling. I laughed.

"Stop talking to yerself, ye pansy!" I shouted through the noise. Jack heard me, giving me a nasty glare. I dived out of the way, landing painfully, as a rope came hurtling towards me.

"Yer ship's a bloody death-trap, Sparrow!" I shouted, pulling myself up. He laughed as I slipped, landing on the deck again. There was another crash of thunder, followed by a bolt of lightening.

"Careful, lass!" Gibbs called as he pulled me up, patting my back.

"Shouldn't ye be below?" He asked. I shook my head, reaching for the loose rope.

"And miss all the fun?" I laughed, tying the rope to the rail. The ship surged to the side, violently, another wave hitting the ship and sending most of us flying. I sighed, picking myself up yet again. Jack was suddenly beside me.

"Still glad ye stayed up here?" He asked.

"Course, wouldn't miss this fer the world." I joked, a wave sending me knocking into Jack. He smirked.

"Knew ye couldn't resist me, love. What ye say we take this down…"

"No!" I hissed, pushing off from him. He shrugged, although, only he saw the huge wave about to hit us. Suddenly he pushed me to the floor and I landed with a pain filled cry. A wave washed over me, not just of saltwater but of pain. My shoulder felt as though I had broken it. Jack pulled me up, ignoring my shouts of anger and pain. Gibbs took the wheel as Jack pulled me below, out of the wind and rain.

"My shoulder…" I gasped as he slung an arm round me, as if to keep me warm. He pulled back, looking at me with concern. The pain was evil, intense and almost unbearable. Suddenly I swayed, my head spinning, my vision blurring...

"Love…?" And then that horrible falling feeling…and my head thumping against the floor, shattering the last of my consciousness.

* * *

**_Well, I figured seems it's my birthday tomorrow and I probably won't update, I'll update now! A special treat for you, don't you agree? _**

**_No? _**

**_Ah well! Review everyone! Thanks to all my reviewer! they rock!_**

**_More soon :D_**

**_X_**

**_Ps Review as a special birthday present to me !_**


	7. A New Plan

**_A New Plan_**

"Why didn't you catch her?" Elizabeth fumed, glaring at Jack. Jack looked away from Elizabeth to the still unconscious form of Violet.

"I tried to catch her, it all happened real fast and before I knew it she were on the floor again. It's her own stupid fault fer refusin' to stay with ye." Elizabeth huffed, storming away, leaving Jack, Gibbs and Violet in the captain's cabin. Jack sighed.

"How long will it take ta pop her shoulder back in?" He asked. Gibbs shrugged.

"Dislocated shoulders can be tricky. Wouldn't wanna do more damage than's already happened."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"It means that if I pop it back in she'll probably not be able to move it fer a while. Or we can make port and get her checked out by a doctor." Jack hung his head. He was not only stuck with the girl but he was caring for her too, giving her his bed and clothes and now making port for a doctor. He shook his head; he would not go to all this trouble for a girl, especially _that_ girl.

"Pop it back in and she'll be fine." He ordered. Gibbs frowned but nodded, stopping as her eyes flicked open.

* * *

"Don't ye dare pop anything back in…" I hissed. Gibbs looked from me to Jack. 

"She says she don't wan' it popped back in." Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I heard 'er. Well, jus' hold 'er down." He told Gibbs, sending a less than sympathetic look to me. I glared at him.

"Don't ye dare, Gibbs!" I shouted as he motioned for Jack to come over. Jack did so, leaning down as Gibbs whispered something. I saw Jack nod and then suddenly he climbed on the bed and on top of me, straddling me and effectively pinning me down.

"Sorry, 'bout this, love."

"No yer not." I hissed as Gibbs came towards me. Jack smirked.

"Nah, yer right. Still, last time I had ye in such a position ye were drunk. At least yer gonna remember it this time." I growled at him, struggling to smack him in the mouth. After my failed attempt, I began shouting and cursing.

"This might hurt, lass." Gibbs said, ignoring my shouts. Jack held me still, trying to distract me as Gibbs put his hands on my arms. And I began screaming. Gibbs suddenly jilted my arm, hoping for my shoulder to relocate itself, but no such luck. I was screaming as loud as I could, tears streaming down my face. It hurt like hell!

"Sorry I have ta do this, love." I heard Jack mutter and before I knew it, he had his pistol out.

"Put that away, Sparrow!" I screeched as he took it by the barrel and clubbed me in the head, knocking me out once again.

* * *

"Do it now." Jack said, watching as Gibbs tried to click Violet's shoulder back into the proper position. 

"I can't. It's a lot 'arder than it looks." Gibbs said, jilting Violet's arm again. Jack sighed, striding over.

"Let me try." He said. Gibbs shook his head, griping Violet's arm tighter.

"Ye'll do more damage than good, Jack! I'm warning ye!" Gibbs said, frowning. Jack shook his head, pulling Violet's arm to himself.

"Nonsense."

"Jack, ye do it and she'll be fillin' up yer bed fer at least another week and an half." Gibbs warned. Jack pulled back.

"Really?"

"Aye, she won't be able to get up." Gibbs lied. Jack nodded, putting his hands up and walking away. He did not want the girl staying in his bed for any longer than necessary, his bed was just that, his! Suddenly Gibbs jilted Violet's arm again. There was a crunching click sound and a high pitched painful scream.

"Ye bloody bastards!" Violet screamed as Jack, joined by Gibbs, held her down.

"Careful, lass, yer shoulder…"

* * *

"It's killing me! Make it stop." I moaned, cradling my left arm. Gibbs frowned, shaking his head. 

"Sorry, lass, only thing ta do is sling it and wait fer it ta get better now it's back in it's socket." He said, pulling out a large piece of cloth. He used it as a sling to hold up my arm, although it did nothing to stop the pain.

"This is yer bloody fault!" I called over to Jack. He folded his arms.

"It was because ye wouldn't go below deck, bloody stubborn wench!" He argued. I shook my head, letting out a long breath. Jack did the same, storming up to me.

"If ye'd of listened to the captain when he gave an order we wouldn't be in this predicament." He hissed, through gritted teeth.

"Are ye calling me a predicament, Sparrow?" I asked, my tone hard. Jack grinned.

"Course not." He paused. "I was callin' ye a stupid, stubborn, selfish, wench, who is nothin' more than a complication on me way ta getting' tha treasure." He said, missing the flicker of hurt in my eyes, which I quickly averted from his gaze. It hurt when people talked about me as such things; pirate or not I had feelings. As I was sure Jack did. It would just take a little time to find out what his were. And a new plan formed. What made Jack Sparrow tick? Well, not being called 'Captain' for one. Not having any rum, as well. Not being listened to. Referring to the Pearl as a 'boat', or even better a 'floating scrap'. Taking his pistol...and hat. I grinned to myself. Jack Sparrow would regret ever crossing paths with me.

"What ye smirking about?" Gibbs asked curiously. I laughed, flicking a wrist as if to dismiss the matter.

"Nothing of concern, Gibbs, nothing of concern." He raised his eyebrows, looking at me. I looked to Jack.

"So, Sparrow, how far are we from England?" He glared at me.

"That's 'Captain Sparrow'." He corrected pointlessly.

"Oh, sorry 'Captain' Sparrow." I mocked, ignoring the growl of annoyance that escaped Jack.

"Now, how far are we from England?" I asked again, more seriously this time. Jack shrugged.

"Couple o' weeks." He approximated. I almost chocked on my tongue.

"That short a time? Come, come, Sparrow, to get to England on this floating scrap will take longer than that." I remarked. Jack clenched his fists.

"It's 'Captain' Sparrow, 'Captain'." He corrected me again, much to my amusement.He took a step towards me, as if to strike me, yet he didn't.

"And the Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, Violet." I inwardly cringed at the way he said my name.

'_Violet.'_ He spat it out like dirt, twisting it to sound like an insult. And there, with that, started my crusade to annoy the famous 'Captain' Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**_So, you like? I updated just a day after my birthday! Do I rock, or do I rock? No...? _**

**_Well, review guys! Thanks to my reviewers! They are awesome and I just love reading what they think! They make me happy! _**

**_Yup, well, more reviews, quicker updates! _**

**_More soon X_**


	8. How Very Childish

**_How Very Childish_**

"Do ye plan on givin' back me bed anytime soon?" Jack asked. It had been five days since the crusade started and I had been taking up Jack's bed and doing nothing for the last four of them. I pointed to my shoulder, which was healing quickly, although he didn't know that. He never even bothered to ask.

"It really hurts." I whimpered, faking a sob. Jack sighed, pushing open the door and slamming it as he left. _Oh, the trials of annoying Jack_, I laughed to myself.

* * *

"I want me bed back, William. She's been there fer five days, five whole bloody days!" Jack said, holding up a hand of fingers and a thumb. Will shrugged. 

"And you dislocated her shoulder, don't you think you at least owe her somewhere to recover." Jack shook his head.

"She's fine now! She's doin' this on purpose, I'm tellin' ye!" Jack shouted, storming off. Will laughed, glancing towards the cabin, where Violet was now singing.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" She shouted, causing Will to burst into laughter. He sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. She was a terrible singer, although, her and Elizabeth had much th same degree of talent . The thought brought on another bout of laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" Came a shout from the cabin. Will grinned, beginning to walk to the cabin, knocking on the door.

* * *

"Who is it?" I shouted, even though I already had an idea. And, surprise, surprise, Will poked his head through the door, grinning at me. 

"Nothing wrong with your voice, is there?" He laughed, coming in and sitting at the end of the bed. I shook my head.

"Nothing at all is wrong with my voice, Will, in fact quite the opposite." I said, opening my mouth as wide as possible as if to shout, yet I somehow refrained.

"Did Jack come crying to ye 'bout his bed?" I paused. "Or lack of one as it were?" I asked, pulling the covers up around me. Will nodded.

"He thinks yer doing this on purpose."

"He does?" I asked innocently. Will looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes, but I convinced him otherwise…"

"Good." I said, relaxing a bit. Will grinned.

"You are, aren't you? You're inflicting a great deal of suffering on Jack…for revenge?" He questioned. I laughed.

"Really, Will, what do ye take me for? Although I would find it rather empowering if I could drive the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to madness…" I said, giving Will a secretive look. He nodded, smiling.

"Well, you have fun." He said, leaving me alone once again. Will had grown on me since we met. At first I liked him, then not so much, and then I liked him again. And Jack, well, he had pretty much stayed on my bad side since I woke up after that 'fateful night', as he had once called it.

"Stupid lame joke of a pirate." I muttered to myself, completely unaware of the other presence in the room.

"Talking to one's self, I see. Hmm, always preferred real company meself but whatever floats yer ship, love." Jack remarked, with a selection of flourishing hand gestures. He sauntered towards the bed, sinking onto it and looking at me expectantly.

"What ever floats yer boat, ye mean? Because this hardly passes as a ship." I hissed.

"Love, do not insult me Pearl. She is a fine vessel, fit for a king..."

"What do ye want, Sparrow?" He winced.

"'Captain' Sparrow, 'Captain', why does no one remember the 'Captain'?" He asked, to no one in particular. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why, has one decided to sink as low as talking to, eugh it pains me to say it, yerself?" I mocked. He glared at me.

"Better than talkin' ta ye." He said, with a small smirk.

"What d'ye want?" I snapped, sitting upright and holding my shoulder. He laughed.

"Just thought I'd tell ye we're makin' good progress towards England." He said, looking out of the far window of the cabin. I nodded.

"Good, now get out." I ordered.

"What?"

"Get out, Sparrow."

"It's 'Captain' and calm down, love, I know ye want me really but…"

"La, la, la, I can't hear ye! Get out, la, la,la!" I began shouting, ignoring Jack completely. Suddenly I stopped.

"Finally ye shut up." Jack sighed in relief. Yet, he got no response from me.

"Bloody wench! Ye know I could chuck ye out and ye'd be left in the middle of the ocean with nothin' but what yer wearing, which happens ta also be mine!" And still, I didn't reply. After around three minutes of silence, Jack spoke.

"Yer giving me the silent treatment?" No reply from me. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, course ye are." He paused. "Yer so bloody childish!" He shouted angrily, storming out of the cabin and slamming the door. I sighed.

"Pig!" I mumbled after the slam, grabbing a feather pillow and lobbing it at the door, grinning at the explosion of white feathers, floating around the room. So, due to my 'childish' nature, I picked up another pillow, also throwing it against the door. The feathers burst out, drifting down and covering the floor. I put on a serious face, shaking my head.

"How very childish." I said, as if scolding someone. Then blazed into fits of manic and uncontrollable giggles.

"Very childish…" I laughed, holding my stomach. Sighing, I laid back on the bed, looking at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. I heard the door open and then a shout.

"What the bloody hell 'ave ye done to me cabin, ye silly little strumpet?" I grinned, staying silent as Jack gazed at the snowy feathers layering his floor. Suddenly, he stormed towards me, ripping me up and dragging me behind him, out onto the deck. He dropped me down, taking out a key and locking his cabin door. I frowned, pulling Jack's shirt down to cover me as much as possible from the stares of the crew. _How very embarrassing_, I noted.

"If yer gonna act like a three year old, that's how I'll treat ye, savvy?" Jack said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the helm.

"Now sit there like a good lass." He patronized, pushing me down into a sitting position by his leg and patting my head before ruffling my hair. The crew started whistling and wooting, much to my discomfort. I yanked the shirt down so it almost reached my knees, but not quite.

"Nice legs, lass!" I heard someone call, the crew and Jack laughing along as I lowered my head. Jack would pay for this, even if it was the last thing I did. He would regret this!

* * *

**_Now, that's not good, is it? Still, revenge is sweet..._**

**_Review and get an update! And find out what happens next! It's a chain reaction, ye see? _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers, btw, love you guys! _**

**_More soon X_**


	9. A Change of Appearance

**_A Change of Appearance_**

"I won't work in nought but a shirt!" I cried after around an hour of giving up on my silence. Jack shrugged.

"Well, it seems ye will!" He argued back, pushing the mop and bucket towards me once again.

"Well, it seems I won't!" I shouted, knocking both the mop and bucket out of his hand and over the side of the ship. He glared at me.

"Yer gonna get that." He growled, suddenly picking me up and heaving me over his shoulder. I screamed.

"Sparrow! Put me down his instant, you, you, brute!" I stuttered as he leaned over the railing. I thrashed about, stopping as I felt his grip on me loosen.

"Sparrow! Jack, please don't drop me!" I wailed as he brought me round to face him, my body hanging over the side of the railing. If he let go, I'd be done for.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let ye go." He said, smirking at me. I sighed. There really wasn't many reasons, only one or two I could actually think.

"'Cause ye don't know where the map is."

"Ah, but ye've given me enough information fer me to work it out all by me onsies." He said, loosing his grip once again. I screeched, flailing my arms, ignoring the pain of my healing shoulder.

"Please don't drop me." I begged. Jack smirked.

"And yer gonna be a good little lass and swab if I bring ye back over, savvy?" He asked, making me feel about ten inches big. I nodded.

"Savvy." I sighed, letting him pull me back over, setting me down.

"Here's a nice cloth and ye can find yer own bucket." Jack said, pushing a cloth into my chest and sauntering off, a smug smirk on his face that, for just second, I was ready to claw off. I sighed, hearing Gibbs waddle over to me.

"Don't worry, lass. Jack's jus' testin' ye." He said, handing me a new bucket and a length of rope. I raised my eyebrows but, instead of replying with some witty comment, just shook my head.

"How am I meant to fill this?" I asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Throw it over the side and hoist it up, lass." He said, patting me on the back and waddling off. I sighed, attaching the rope to the bucket and walking to the side before throwing the bucket over, filling it with sea water. My shoulder screamed with pain as I pulled it up the side of the ship, swinging it over and successfully landing it on the deck. Then, with Jack's shirt pulled down as far as it would reach, I got on my knees, cloth in hand, and began scrubbing through the layers of grime that was the Pearl.

* * *

"Don't ye think yer being a bit 'ard on 'er?" Gibbs asked, watching Violet rock forward on her hands and knees, cleaning the deck. Jack flicked in his spyglass, also turning to watch Violet.

"Do ye?" Gibbs prompted. Jack hesitated for a moment.

"Nah, she needs ta know who's captain." He paused, watching Violet pull down the shirt to try to cover her legs, then grinned.

"And, of course, who don't want ta be seeing tha' lovely view, eh?" He said, motioning to Violet as the shirt slipped off her shoulder and, as she tried to pull it back up, uncovered her legs. Jack, being the pirate he was, seized the opportunity with both hands.

"Nice view, ain't it, lads?" He shouted, pointing down at Violet, who was struggling to keep herself covered as best she could. The crew hollered along with their captain as Violet threw down the cloth, wrapping her arms about herself protectively.

"Jack…" Gibbs warned, frowning as Violet lowered her head, her eyes sparkling with unnoticed tears, although, four people noticed. Jack noticed, of course. Gibbs noticed, elbowing Jack, who was watching, greatly amused by the show. Will noticed, although said nothing, telling himself it was just another of Jack's test. And Elizabeth noticed.

"Aww, is the little girl gonna cry?" Jack shouted, causing the crew to holler again. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, shooting up to Jack and smacking him so hard he thought his head would snap off his shoulders.

"You're despicable." She hissed, walking down to Violet and pulling her away. Yet, Jack still called after them.

"Sticks and stones, love!"

* * *

I fought back the tears, ignoring the woots that echoed down the hall. Elizabeth pulled me into her cabin, slamming the door and sitting me on the bed.

"Jack is such a, a, pirate!" She fumed, sitting beside me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine really. I can take having people make fun of me and everything, it's just when Jack does it…it just…hits a nerve." I said, wiping my eyes. Elizabeth nodded.

"I must say, he has…a way with the ladies." She said, patting my back. I nodded, laughing slightly.

"I need to steal some of his trousers so I stop getting ogled." I muttered, pulling the shirt down to my knees. Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you want to borrow a dress?" She asked, looking to her wardrobe. I shook my head, imagining the air restricting corsets and big pink fluffy frills.

"I can't prove myself in a dress, but thank you anyway, Elizabeth." She nodded, understanding my thinking. Of course I didn't want to prove myself, I wanted revenge. And I'd get it. I just had to buy my time. Meanwhile I need to cover myself up. I sighed, standing up and walking to the door before poking my head out.

"Coast clear?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded, disappearing into the hall, down to Jack's cabin. I peeked in, glad that Jack was no where to be seen.

"Good." I whispered to myself, going in and attacking the wardrobe. I rifled through it, looking for a small pair of trousers, chucking aside anything that was too big. I also donned another shirt, this time a longer one. Finally, after much searching, I found a smallish pair of breeches, pulling them on hastily. I would die of embarrassment if someone walked in on me, although considering that I was the only one who dared to rifle through Jack's things, I was pretty sure I would be undisturbed as I changed. I looked at myself in the window, using it as a mirror, pleased with my appearance. The trousers were a slight long but nothing that couldn't be altered when I had more time.

"Piratey." I laughed quietly, looking at myself in the baggy black breeches and oversized white shirt, a long piece of faded white material wrapped around my waist to keep the breeches up. I grinned, taking a new red bandana from Jack's cupboard and tying it around my head.

"Perfect."

* * *

**_Hey! I was away and now I'm back, hey no, don't groan! Its a good thing honest! Review people! _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers and the two who added me to their fave lists! Yoou lot all rock and I would go through you name by name but it may take a while :S _**

**_Anyhow, did i mention ye should review? _**

**_More soon X_**


	10. Causing Trouble

**_Causing Trouble_**

"Maybe ye should apologize to tha lass." Gibbs said. Jack shook his head.

"I'm not apologizin', Gibbs. She needs ta know whose captain, and that he, being me, needs respect. So it was 'er own fault." Jack said, still facing the horizon. Gibbs nodded, although not agreeing. Violet hadn't been seen since the incident yesterday, although Elizabeth had said she was fine.

"Should I take 'er some food? She didn't come to dinner or breakfast this mornin'." Gibbs asked. Jack shook his head.

"If she's too good to eat with us then she won't eat." He said, waving a hand dismissively. Gibbs bit his lip. He shook his head, still not happy with the girl's treatment; although, with Jack being captain, there was nothing he could do about it. But, of course, it calmed Gibbs to know that Violet was not the type of girl to be taken for a fool. Oh yes, she'd get her own back, one way or another.

* * *

"I know I showed ye yesterday but what d'ye think now?" I asked, spinning around in my pirate attire. Elizabeth laughed, clapping her hands. 

"It's perfect. Jack'll kill you but it's perfect." She said, opening the door for me. I grinned, stepping out into the hall an sauntering m way up the stairs, the sun light welcome on my skin. The crew stopped as I emerged, looking me over. I grinned more, putting my shoulders back and making my way up to Jack. He was looking out to sea, his compass snapped open. I smirked. He seemed oblivious to the sudden stop of work and, with stealthy feet; I snuck up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder and spinning him round to face me. His mouth dropped open as he looked me up and down, giving me a chance to tap it shut.

"No use catchin' flies." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Jack stuttered for a moment before speaking.

"Yer wearin' me clothes." He pointed out. I laughed.

"Aye, it would seem. Fetching, aren't they?" I said, doing a spin. The crew cheered, although, hushed as Jack sent them a stern look.

"Why are ye wearin' me clothes?" He asked calmly, although I knew he was angry. I shrugged.

"I suspect ye don't have any dresses…that would fit me, anyway." I said, with a laugh. The crew snickered.

"What are ye implying?" Jack growled. I put on an innocent face.

"Me? Implying anything? Jack, I would never…" I said, acting as if he was being paranoid. I patted his shoulder gently.

"Would ye like me to swab the deck? I'm sure ye want yer nice floating scrap, uh, ship shape." I said happily, prancing off before he had a chance to answer. I stopped in the middle of the deck.

"Hmmm, where can I find a bucket and cloth?" I asked myself loudly, grinning as the crew of pirates rushed off, fighting their way down the stairs. After ten minutes or so two pirates fought their way back up, one passing me a cloth, the other a bucket filled with rope. The taller one grinned happily, his wooden eye swivelling in his head.

"I'm Ragetti and 'e's Pintel."

"Why, thank ye." I said, giving each a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Back ta work!" Jack barked suddenly. The crew all nodded, dispersing off to their various stations. I walked over to the rail, swinging the rope and bucket over into the sea, hiking up some water and landing it, safely. The I got down on my knees, dipping the cloth in the water and beginning to scrub the deck.

* * *

"Some one jealous?" Gibbs asked, nudging Jack as he watched Violet. Jack glared at Gibbs. 

"Why would I be jealous, Gibbs?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off Violet as she dipped the cloth in the bucket again.

"A pretty lass like Violet around, ye not getting' anything to do with 'er. Jus' thought…"

"Well, ye thought wrong." Jack snapped, snapping shut his compass, which had been lying open in his hand for some time. Gibbs chuckled, looking from Violet to Jack. He laughed.

"Ye can't take yer eyes off 'er." Jack glared at Gibbs.

"Didn't I say 'back ta work'?" He asked, shooing Gibbs, who laughed, shook his head and waddled away.

"Stupid Gibbs, always going on about woman being bad luck…taken a shine ta Violet though…" Jack muttered, watching his crew as they watched Violet. She was smiling, brushing her hair back and blinking those _pretty green eyes_.

"Damn." Jack scolded himself. He did not describe Violet's eyes as pretty, he was merely…he just didn't! Jack turned at the sound of laughing, coming to look at Gibbs. Gibbs sent a pointed look at Violet before scooting off, leaving Jack to watch Violet, his crew and the clear horizon. On second thoughts, maybe he should apologize, he thought watching Violet, flutter her eyelashes at his crew.

"Gibbs!" Gibbs looked up, making his way, slowly, up to Jack.

"Aye, Captain?" He asked, knowing what Jack was gong to say.

"Take the wheel, I'm gonna apologize." Jack said quickly, darting towards Violet. Gibbs chuckled, watching as the events unfolded.

* * *

"Lass, Violet…" Jack started, his boots appearing in front of me on my nicely washed deck. I grinned. He was so predictable. I looked up, hiding my smile. 

"Can I help ye?" I asked, dropping the cloth in the bucket. He smirked, offering a hand to help me up, which I took, gratefully. I pulled my hand back, wiping both on my shirt.

"About yesterday, lass…" He started, although I waved a hand, dismissing the subject.

"It's all forgotten, Jack, uh, Captain. I think we should at least be civil to each other, we might even grow to be friends." I said, happily, picking up the bucket. Jack grinned.

"Ye think so?" He asked, clapping his hands together. I raised my eyebrows.

"No." I retorted, sharply, tipping the bucket over the very stunned pirate, the cloth dropping onto his head and slipping off, taking his hat with it. He stood for a minute, not doing anything but look at me with an evil glare. I smiled sweetly, pushing the bucket into his chest.

"I'll just go get some rope." I said, turning to walk away. I didn't get far, though, Jack grabbed my arm in a painfully tight grip.

"Yer going in me cabin, where ye can't cause any more trouble." He growled, yanking me towards him and heaving me over his shoulder, ignoring my high pitched screams of protest.

* * *

**_Hey! It took me along time but I updated! Mores soon, now remember me telling you tat the quicker you read, the quicker you review, the quicker I update? Well, that still stands! Come on, people, review!_**

**_Thanks to my reviewers! Love yoou guys!_**

**_More soon X_**


	11. She's Singing

**_She's Singing_**

"Jack, put me down!" I screamed, to no avail.

"Yer getting me all wet!" I screeched, hitting him in the back. I heard him laugh.

"Like the sound of that, love, getting ye wet." He remarked suggestively. I scowled as he pushed open his cabin door, dropping me on the wood. I clenched my teeth to stop myself screaming from pain, as well as anger.

"Ye stay 'ere! Stay outta my sight unless ye want me to do something I regret, savvy?" Jack said, his suggestive mood suddenly gone. I looked up from the floor, nodding. Jack let out a long breath.

"Aye, ye'll stay in here 'til I come get ye." He said, walking out and slamming the door. I stared at the door for a while. He didn't mean it, did he? He couldn't just keep me in his cabin until I died. He would have to let me out. And with that thought set in my mind, I relaxed. I climbed onto the bed, lying down and sighing. It would be a long wait until Jack decided to let me out and I had nothing to do. I had done everything I could think of in the five days where my shoulder was 'healing'. And now, I was bored.

"Fifty bottles o' rum on the wall, fifty bottles o' rum!" An evil plan suddenly formed in my head. I sat up, making my way over to Jack's special rum stash. I opened it, looking over the rum, taking each bottle out and putting them on the bed, thirty five in total. Oh, this was good. I kept one bottle of rum for myself, thirty four left, taking a swig before grabbing another bottle and bouncing to the window. And then I began to sing.

"Thirty four bottles of rum on Jack's bed,

Thirty four bottles of rum!

I take one down and pour the rum out,

Thirty three bottles of rum on Jack's bed!" I sang, uncorking the rum and pouring the amber liquid out of the window into the sea. Oh, Jack would kill me, I thought whilst chucking the empty bottle into the sea, hearing a splash. I grinned, grabbing a new bottle.

"Thirty three bottles of rum on Jack's bed,

Thirty three bottles of rum!

I take one down and pour the rum out,

Thirty two bottles of rum on Jack's bed!" I sang as loudly as possible, taking another swig of rum. Revenge was not only sweet but rum flavoured. Yes, Jack would kill me but what did he expect? For me to sit and die of boredom whilst the cooled off? Yeah, like that would happen.

* * *

Gibbs had been listening to Violet sing for just a moment or two before the smash. He frowned. She was on twelve bottles of rum and had been singing for at least two hours whilst Jack collected himself. Worried, Gibbs hurried up to his captain.

"Captain, about the lass…" Jack grinned, spinning around to face Gibbs.

"Aye, the lass. She's in me cabin, calming down as not to test me patience. Two whole hours and not a peep from 'er! This, Gibbs, is the life." Jack said, motioning around him. Gibbs smiled nervously.

"Except, ye see, she's singing…" He began yet was interrupted.

"Singing? Violet, the lass who lives just ta annoy me, is singing? Maybe she's gone mad." He paused, as if assessing his hypothesis. "Anyhow I'm not much bothered. Nothing could ruin today, today, the day where I am free of that girl!" He grinned, with an absurd hand gesture. Gibbs laughed, cautiously.

"But, Captain, it's what she's singing…" Gibbs began again. Jack laughed.

"What's she singing? Is it some hymn? A rhyme perhaps? Tell me, Mr. Gibbs, I'm intrigued." Jack asked, still grinning. Gibbs frowned.

"I think ye should go and listen." He stuttered. Jack frowned, but did as Gibbs suggested, sauntering off.

"And don't do nothin'…brash!" He called after the captain. Jack frowned as he approached the door, Violet's voice getting louder.

"Three bottles of rum on Jack's bed,

Three bottles of rum,

I take one down and pour the rum out,

Two bottles of rum on Jack's bed!"

* * *

"Three bottles of rum on Jack's bed, 

Three bottles of rum,

I take one down and pour the rum out,

Two bottles of rum on Jack's bed!" I sang, jumping to my feet and stumbling on the empty rum bottles around me, as the door burst open. Jack came flying at me, snatching the empty bottle I held and tipping it up, letting the final drop of liquid slide out before chucking the bottle to the floor. It smashed, glass shattering everywhere, as he grabbed my wrist.

"What is it with ye? Are ye always an evil little strumpet?" He snarled, pulling me towards him over the shards of glass. I winced as he tightened his grip and pulled me out onto the deck, the crew watching us curiously.

"Yer hurting me!" I cried, bloody footprints following me as the glass pressed further into my feet. Jack ignored me, however, pulling me to the railing, picking me up.

"Jack, put me down!" I screamed as he dangled me over the rail, above the icy water. He had a malicious smirk on his face, scaring me.

"Now, why should I do that?" He asked as he suddenly let go of me, only now holding me by my wrist. I shrieked in pain and anger.

"Becuase of my shoulder and I can't swim and did I mention yer a bastard!" Jack scowled at me.

"Well, that's no incentive fer me ta bring ye in, is it?" He said, letting go of my wrist. And I screamed. Then water hit me, sucking me down, invading my throat and eyes and stabbing at my skin with freezing daggers. I forced my eyes open, focusing after a few second or so. My lips curled into a grin as I saw it. I would barely have to swim to reach it, luckily for me as I really was a terrible swimmer.

"_Thank God…" _

* * *

"She hasn't come up yet, Cap'n." Gibbs said, looking over the side of the ship. Jack frowned. 

"She shoulda come up by now." He said, also looking over the side of the ship. The water was calm now; she had been down there for at least a minute or two. Jack sighed.

"I only wanted ta scare the girl. She was meant to surface and then we'd get her up." He said, pulling off his coat. Gibbs frowned, looking from Jack to the water.

"What ye doin'?" He asked. Jack pulled off his effects, climbing the rail.

"I'm gonna find 'er." He said simply, diving into the water, the cold enveloping him. Holding his breath, Jack swam deeper, looking for the girl. She had to be around there somewhere, she just had to be. He kicked his legs, swimming further down towards the bottom, running out of breath, slowly. Jack's lungs began to burn, his eyes stinging from salt water, forcing him back up to the surface. And he finally gave up.

* * *

**_Wooo, a new chapter! Aren't you thrilled? No... oh, okay... _**

**_So, review! Review and receive a quicker update, savvy? _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers btw!_**

_**More sooon X**_


	12. Surprise

**_Surprise_**

"Violet!" Jack shouted, searching over the top of waves. She was gone. And it was his fault.

"Found 'er, Captain?" Gibbs shouted down, throwing down a rope. Jack sent one last desperate look around before grasping the rope.

"Hoist me up!" He shouted and was suddenly ripped from the water, landing heavily on the deck. The crew looked at him expectantly, although, he just shrugged, shaking his head.

"She's gone." He said simply, standing up and collecting his effects. And then, ignoring the looks from his crew, Will and Elizabeth, he walked to his cabin, opening the door and slamming it behind him. He didn't look around his cabin as he usually would, just pulled out the chair by his desk and sat down, glancing at the glass covered floor.

Then she giggled.

* * *

"Surprise!" Jack looked around, looking for me.

"Oh, come, Jack, ye know me better than that." I said, springing out of the bathroom, in my old dress, completely dry except for my hair. Jack stared at me, not sure what was happening. And then his face contorted into the very essence of hatred. I frowned.

"Now, now, Jack…" I didn't have time to finish as he jumped up, rushing at me and grabbing my wrist. His nose was centimetres from mine as he spoke.

"How did ye get up?" He growled. I stuttered.

"Well, I, there was a rope, ye se, I just climbed up it and…" I trailed off, rambling, which just made Jack angrier.

"Ye coulda killed us both…" He hissed, tightening his grip on my wrist. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, and who was it that decided to dump me over the side of a ship, knowing full well how cold it was and that I can't swim? Shall I remind ye? It was yers, ye bilge sucking rat! So, in actual fact, you coulda killed us both!" I hissed back. Jack snorted, pulling me towards the cabin door. I frowned.

"Ye know, lass, I've done me best ta keep me mouth shut, be civil towards ye…" He said, taking a deep breath. I smirked.

"Well, thank ye fer yer consideration." I said bitterly. He looked at me, glaring.

"Aye, well, it ends here!" He said, kicking open the door and chucking me out. I landed in front of the confused crew, who had apparently been listening in to mine and Jack's little spat, and I landed painfully. Jack sent a despising look at me before turning to the crew.

"Don't let her in here, yer cabin or anywhere else. I gave 'er hospitality and she didn't wan' it, therefore she stays put. Unless…" Jack stopped, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my back. Jack grinned.

"Ye say yer sorry and ye were wrong. And then I'll let ye back in." My mouth must have dropped to the deck.

"I am not saying sorry, ye vile pig! If anyone it should be ye who are sorry!" I shouted, trying to get up, although, Jack tripped me and I ended on the floor, yet again.

"Well, if ye got nothing ta say…" He muttered, slamming the door in my face. I looked from the crew to the door, but it opened again. Jack poked his head out.

"And ye can stop work now, if ye'd like. Can't have ye working in the cold, can we?" He said, smirking at me. I made an obscene hand gesture, ignoring him as he made one back and disappeared, as the crew started to disperse.Soon, I was left alone on the deck, until Will and Elizabeth appeared.

"Jack won't, cannot, keep you out here all night! That's…" Elizabeth began. I held up a hand.

"That's Jack for ye. He'll stick to his word, wouldn't want to let the crew get too above 'em selves and _risk another_ _mutiny_!" I said, shouting the last part, just to infuriate Jack even more than I already had. Elizabeth frowned.

"If you two would just get along..."

"No." I narrowed my eyes at Elizabeth. "I will not get along and or or be civil to that man." I said, finally. Will laughed. I looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny, whelp?" I asked. He breathed deeply to stop the laughter and then he spoke.

"You and Jack." I looked at him, confused.

"You don't get along because you're exactly the same. You're even calling me 'whelp'." I raised my eyebrows.

"No, no we're not the same! He's…" Will burst into laughter again, ignoring my string of curses about Jack.

"You are, trust me." He said. I frowned.

"Me and Jack Sparrow are not, and never will be, the same!" I said defensively.

"Why? Why will you and Jack never be the same?" Will asked, grinning. I waved my hands about, pretending to be Jack.

"That fer starters! And Jack is all about pirating and whores and treasure and whores and plundering and pillaging…and...did I mention whores? I have morals, he don't." I said, crossing my arms against my chest and leaning my back against Jack's cabin door. Will shook his head.

"Come on, Vi, he does have some morals, however skewed…" Will said, raising a laugh from me.

"No, really." Will insisted. "He doesn't rape or murder."

"He's a good man." Elizabeth chipped in, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Sure he is." I said, nodding my head. Elizabeth smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if he isn't why would he have jumped in after you?" She asked, expecting me to have no answer. I looked up at her.

"Because I won't tell him where the treasure map is and he can't find it with out me." Her face dropped.

"Oh…"

"Aye." I said, grinning at her. Will sighed, taking Elizabeth's hand.

"It's getting dark. We're going to have some dinner, you coming?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, can't be asked really. Not too hungry." I lied, smiling. It was a complete lie, I was starving but I wouldn't let them know that, not on account of the fact they could tell Jack and he, being the arrogant, egotistical pirate, would take it as a sign he had won. Elizabeth and Will glanced at each other but nodded.

"We would offer you a blanket but we only have one…" Elizabeth said apologetically. I waved my hand dismissively.

"It's fine; I have spent loads of nights in the cold. Never on a ship but…" A drop of water hit my face. I wiped it off, looking up. The couple gave me another apologetic look.

"It's raining…It's bloody raining! Just my bloody luck…" I muttered, watching Elizabeth and Will run for cover as the rain intensified. And so started my night in the rain, in the dark and the cold.

* * *

Jack frowned, looking out of his window. The rain was drumming down and Violet was outside in her flimsy dress with no blanket. But he had to show her who was boss. If it got bad, she would apologize. Aye, she would apologize, and when she did, he would let her in, dry her off and warm her up. She just had to apologize.

* * *

**_Another chapter for you! _**

**_See that nice little box down there saying 'Submit Review' ? Click it! I dare you, go on..._**

**_Thanks for the reviews btw! They rock and so do you! _**

**_Right, ummm..._**

**_More soon!_**


	13. Caribbean Nights

**_Caribbean Nights_**

God, it was cold. It was so, so cold. I shivered, letting out a shaky breath which fogged out in front of me like smoke, dancing in front of my eyes before disappearing and leaving not a trace. My flimsy dress clung to me and helped none at preserving my quickly dwindling body heat. I breathed in deeply, looking at Jack's cabin door with hatred. He had sent everyone in at about six 'o' clock and had gone into his cabin, therefore, since six 'o' clock, I had been attacking the door. I raised my arm, hitting it repeatedly for as long as I could, ignoring the immense burning feeling that soon overtook, from cold or just exhaustion or both, I wasn't sure. But I ignored it, all the same, raising my other arm and smacking against the door until both were bruised and bloody, splintered and split. And, God, it hurt. And with my attempts failing, I took to flinging my body weight at the door, rocking forward before hurling myself backwards, my back hitting with a thump each time.

* * *

Jack grunted, pulling his covers over his head. That bloody girl, Violet, had been thumping against the door for hours. There was another thump, this time louder, and Jack was sure that the lass would be bruised in the morning. And another thump, although less energetic this time. She was tiring and fast, although not fast enough. Jack rolled over, narrowing his eyes at the door. And another thump, except it was followed with a whimper of pain, or what Jack guessed was a whimper of pain. Another bang sounded, although it was barely audible this time. Jack grinned. He was winning. And finally he could sleep.

* * *

I flung myself at the door again, half heartedly. I couldn't do it anymore, the cold was too intense, the pain too immense. I raised my arms to my face, looking at them as they bled, angry red drops dripping down my pale skin. And with a final burst of energy, I flung my arm back, hitting the door harder than I had all night. It was so cold. I was colder than I had ever been, or could remember. And I was sleepy. I felt my eyelids droop over my despairing green eyes, which beckoned me to sleep. But, I couldn't. I couldn't give in. I had fought so well. I felt warm tears start to drip down my cheeks but wiped them away in fear that they may turn to ice. 

"Stay awake!" I ordered myself, sitting upright against the door, looking up. I had a horrible feeling it was going to begin to rain again.

"Stay awake…" I said, this time a little less forcefully. I raised my fingers to my lips, blowing on them, but being unsurprised when I couldn't feel them. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping to protect myself from the sudden violent wind that had, so cruelly, whisked my hair in my face. My hair, still wet from my little dip, was hanging limply around my pale face, ice forming on the ends. And then, just as I had predicted, harsh raindrops began spitting down on me, pricking on my skin and bouncing off and onto _my_ clean deck, _ha, talk about adding insult to injury_, I mused.

It was so cold… but I couldn't, wouldn't, apologize. I had spent so long getting on Jack's nerves; I wouldn't just throw it all aside because of a little bit of rain. I smirked bitterly. I would win, I had to win. I just couldn't, I wouldn't, call out for Jack…I tried so hard…

But it was so cold…

"Jack…" I choked his name pitifully, hitting the door again.

"Jack…please…" I whimpered feebly, beginning to slump, resting my head on the door. It was around about then that I realised that Captain Jack Sparrow had no intention of letting me back in.

"Jack…" I strangled, the words catching in my throat, my breath hitching. I closed my eyes, not tightly, however, letting tears slip down my face, onto my blue, burning lips and off my chin. I barely noticed that the shivering had stopped, the cold had subsided, I was warm, hot, burning, my skin was on fire…but numb at the same time. And I was becoming more and more drowsy. I felt my head slip down against my chest but fought to pull it back up. It was never a good idea to fall asleep in the cold, especially in these conditions. I hit the door, hoping for Jack to take pity on me, yet, to no avail.

"Ja-aack…" My barely audible wail was interrupted by a sob as I threw my body back against the wood of the door, doing nothing but splitting the skin on my spine and getting more blood on my dress.

"Ja…ack…" And with that, it all went black and I was enveloped in the crushing cold…

…

Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes. Something had disturbed him, roused him from his sleep, yet, there was no sound, except that of the rain drumming down on the window and deck. Jack looked to the door. Violet was still out there, in the cold, in the rain…and Captain Jack Sparrow momentarily felt guilty. He shook his head, banishing the guilt. It was her own decision. If she had said that one word, just said 'sorry' she would be in the cabin, possibly in a nice warm bed, not out in the rain. And it wasn't like she didn't have a chance. Jack had given her six or seven, eight or nine hours, whilst listening to her beat at the door, from six 'o' clock till two in the morning, it must have been about two in the morning when the banging had became inaudible anyway. She had hours to apologize, to save both of them the hassle, yet, she had refused. And, with that in mind, Jack rolled over, pulling his covers up and closed his eyes, falling into sleep again, not hearing Violet's last wail and the thump of her freezing body as the cold beckoned her into a peaceful, yet dangerous, sleep.

* * *

**_Wooo, chapter! _**

**_Yeh, I've had a pretty bad day so I'm using that as my excuse at writing suckily... still, review anyway, you might have something nice to say... maybe. _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers! I love you lot! _**

**_More sooon X_**


	14. Why is the Rum Always Gone?

**_Why is the Rum Always Gone?_**

When Jack awoke, it was earlier than normal. Something had woken him, although, he wasn't sure what. He sighed, looking around. It was light, meaning his chances of getting back to sleep were somewhat small.

"Stupid, bloody light…" He mumbled, sitting up and grabbing a shirt from the floor. It was slightly colder than usual that particular morning and Jack briefly wondered how cold it would have been for Violet the previous night. Pulling on the shirt, he got up, searching his cabin for a pair of breeches and his boots, as well as his beloved effects. Finding them and dressing himself in the appropriate pirate attire, he grinned. He imagined Violet before him as he left his cabin, on her knees, begging for forgiveness and declaring him winner. He grinned more, pulling his compass from his belt and flicking it open. It spun around endlessly, and Jack, being impatient, snapped it shut, putting it on his desk and turning to the door.

"And I won with out even a single drop of rum." He said to himself, sauntering to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

Jack glanced around. The girl was no where to be seen, although there was some blood on the deck where she must have been seated for a short while. He frowned. Blood? Where would that have come from? A thought briefly hit him that Violet may have lost it and ended up doing something stupid, crazy wench. But he shook the thought away. She wouldn't give up. She wanted to win, to prove herself, she would not just give up. But where was she? Jack looked around, looking for any sign of Violet, although, he found none. Suddenly he heard a whimper. Spinning to the sound, Jack's face dropped into a worried expression, unlike any other. He panicked, rushing towards the heap and scooping her dripping form into his arms. Rushing into his cabin, he laid the motionless Violet on his bed, peeling soaking strips of hair from her white skin. She was so pale, too pale, Jack decided, looking at her face. Her lips were a cold blue, her skin almost as white as the sheets she lay on, even if the sheets were a little dirty and getting wetter by the second. Jack placed two fingertips onto her neck, feeling for a pulse, hoping he wasn't too late. He felt around, grazing over her skin, not willing to risk worsening her condition. He looked from Violet to his door, leading into the corridor, which would eventually lead to Gibbs' cabin, Will and Elizabeth's cabin and the crew's quarters.

"Just hold on, love, just a bit longer..." He whispered and, with a final look at Violet, Jack rushed form his room and down the corridor, arriving first at Gibbs' cabin. He burst in with out knocking, glad to see Gibbs' awake and clothed. Gibbs jumped as the frantic Jack rushed in, grabbing the older man by his chubby arm.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Gibbs asked as Jack tugged Gibbs' arm, trying to pull the large man behind him from the room. Jack let out a long huff.

"Aye, the girl, Violet…" He panted, trying to yank Gibbs after him again. Gibbs frowned, watching Jack. The normally calm captain was worried, not just worried, he was beside himself with anxiousness. Gibbs nodded, letting Jack lead him back up to the captain's cabin, where Violet was still laying, motionless, her breathes shallow, her dress stuck to her and her hair splayed out about her face, as if she had just been pulled from the water. On second thoughts, she may as well have been. She had been out in the rain all night, the cold and the wind. And Jack's guilt was mounting up. Gibbs looked from Jack to Violet, shocked.

"Mother's love, Jack, ye didn't leave 'er out all night, did ye?" Gibbs asked, suddenly breaking Jack from his thoughts. Jack saw no reason to answer the question, wasn't it obvious? Gibbs sighed, shaking his head and looking at the girl.

"She got a pulse?" He asked Jack, who shrugged. Gibbs sighed, this time in exasperation, walking to Violet and placing two fingers on her neck. He felt around for a second, a small smile wrinkled his features.

"She's still with us, barely though." Gibbs clarified. Jack, almost instantly, felt a little weight lifted from him, watching Gibbs.

"Won't do 'er well ta be left in them wet clothes. She 'as ta be changed…"Gibbs suddenly remarked, looking at Jack expectantly. Jack held his hands up, stepping back.

"Mate, imagine what she'd do ta me if she woke up…" He began to protest, although, was silenced by Gibbs.

"Change 'er, or she might not wake up, ye hear me?" The first mate shouted, surprising Jack and throwing open the captain's wardrobe, rifling through to find a shirt a pair of trousers and a towel. With disdain, Jack caught the shirt, putting it on the chair, caught the towel and, upon catching the breeches, held them up.

"These ain't mine, they're…" He stopped, holding them against his waist, "…tiny." Gibbs laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sure Ana Maria won't be needin' 'em fer the time being, now, hurry and change the girl." Gibbs said, waddling away. Jack looked from the clothes to Violet before rushing after Gibbs.

"Where are ye goin'?" He asked, watching Gibbs waddle down the hall. Gibbs looked over his shoulder.

"Gettin' some blankets fer the girl!" He shouted back, disappearing into the galley. Jack looked from where Gibbs had disappeared to, sending a worried look back to Violet. Then, hastily, he walked back in to his cabin, picking up the breeches, towel and shirt and approaching Violet. Jack grabbed the towel from where he had dropped it, putting it beside Violet on the bed. He gingerly rolled Violet over slightly, holding her in one arm and fumbling with her dress laces with the other. She hung limply in his arms like a rag doll, although, he still couldn't get the laces undone. He sighed, placing Violet down gently, grabbing a knife that was kept conveniently under his pillow, in case of attacks. Simply, Jack slipped the knife under the strings, slicing them and loosening the wet clothing from Violet's freezing cold form.

"I'll buy ye a new one, love. I owe ye one anyway..." He gently began to tug her left sleeve from her arm, noticing the bloody wounds and bruises, contrasting to her pale skin. He winced. Careful not to hurt the girl, Jack dried her arm with the towel, moving on to the next arm. Her dress hung loosely around her shoulders as Jack pulled off the other sleeve, wincing at the cuts that also lacerated her little arms. They would need to be disinfected and it would be easier, quicker an less of a hassle if Violet was asleep. Jack looked about, sighing as he realised that due to Violet's little prank and his anger, though mainly Violet's prank, all of the rum was now gone.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack asked himself, completely unprepared for the response he was about to receive.

* * *

**_So Violet's ill and Jack's guilty, can things get any worse? Meh... _**

**_Review! Review! Review! There's a little box down there to the left, ye see it? And you just have to click it and then write away! Its fun! FUUUUUUN! _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers, btw! You guys are so nice :D _**

**_More sooon! _**


	15. Decisions

**_Decisions_**

"What type of stupid question is that? Are ye drunk? Ah, now, that is a stupid question..." I croaked, cracking my eyes open, only enough to see Jack hovering above me. His eyes flicked down to me, looking anxious, almost as if he actually cared about me. He frowned, lifting me in his arms and beginning to pull my dress from my shoulders, for which he received a light smack in the stomach, all I could manage at that moment.

"What ye doin', lass?" He asked, although, he didn't seem angry. In fact, his voice sounded soft. I batted his hands away from me as he caught hold of my dress again. He sighed, grabbing hold of my hands in his and holding them to my sides, whilst talking in a gentle tone.

"Yer in a soakin' wet dress. Yer cold. Ye'll freeze if ye stay in it. I need ta change ye." He said, letting go of my hands and resuming to try to undress me. I pulled back.

"I can change myself…" I said hoarsely, my throat stinging. Jack looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, if ye can make yer way to the bathroom to change yerself, I'll leave ye be." He said. I looked across the room. It wasn't far and I didn't want Jack undressing me, not in my state. So, unsteadily I forced my legs over the side of the bed and pushed myself up. I wobbled but steadied myself, ignoring Jack's eyes following me. My legs hurt as I pressed myself forward, not my best idea. I stumbled, my legs giving out beneath me, my head spinning as gravity took hold. However, instead of the floor welcoming me, I found two arms catch me around the waist and heave me up, carrying me back to the bed.

"Gonna let me change ye now?" Jack asked, laying me down carefully. I didn't make a noise but folded my arms across my chest, much to Jack's amusement. He laughed, tugging my arms away from me and sliding my dress off my shoulders, although, my arms flew back to my chest.

"I won't look." He said, grabbing a shirt and doing up the buttons before dropping it over my head. I stretched my arms into the sleeves, thankful that Jack was being so modest about the whole situation. He pulled me up, draping an arm under my arms and handing me a pair of breeches.

"Should fit…" He said, helping me to put them on and pull them up. I slipped my dress off, fully clothed, althouh a little wet still, letting Jack sit me back down. There was a moment of silence before both of us burst into speech. I laughed quietly, leaning back against the head board of the bed.

"Ye first…" I offered. Jack frowned, suddenly not so sure about what he was to say. He sat beside me, draping an arm about my shoulders.

"I'm...sorry. I just wanted ta apologize fer being so…ungentlemanly, with all the leaving ye in the cold and dropping ye in the water. Sorry." He said, looking at me sincerely. I nodded.

"Aye, I'm sorry too. I never shoulda done all that, I was just provokin' ye. Not one o' my best qualities…" I croaked, my voice quavering. Jack nodded.

"So, from now on…"

"We are civil, at least. And we see how things go…" I paused. Jack frowned.

"What d'ye mean?" I looked at him, his face full of concern.

"I'm not sure about comin' on this little hunt anymore, Jack. I'll take ye to the map but…I'm not sure from then on…" I said, looking at mt hands before looking to Jack, who seemed confused by my sudden revelation. He nodded.

"I do understand, though, ye might not think so but…its yer decision, Violet." He said, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek, standing up and walking to the door. As his hand touched the handle, I looked up at him.

"Where are ye goin'?" I questioned. He opened the door, stepping out before looking over his shoulder at me.

"Jus' gonna check where Gibbs has got to with them blankets. Wouldn't want ye getting ill, now, would we?" He said, walking away and leaving me to think. I nodded, as if answering an unspoken question that only I could hear. It was something along the lines of _'What should I do next?'_ I had the option of continuing on the treasure hunt with Jack, although, that may be awkward…I had the option of staying in England, reverting to my old pickpocket ways, my old ways and everything I tried so desperately to escape from. Or, my final option, to go back to Jamaica, Tortuga, even, picking up my life as Violet again. I sighed, why was nothing simple? Looking about Jack's cabin, the place on the ship where I felt most at home, a sinking feeling developing in my stomach. I felt at home, finally. But, I was Violet. I didn't get attached, didn't form relationships of any kind, not least beginning to class somewhere as my home. But there, on the Pearl, with Jack, Will, Elizabeth and a bunch of dirty pirates, I did. I frowned. If I felt at home after a couple of weeks, how I would force myself to let go after what could be such a long time? It was beyond me.

"Blankets." Jack announced his presence with the single word, bounding into the room and chucking a blanket over me before draping another over my shoulders.

"What is all this?" I asked, looking at Jack puzzled. He looked at me, mimicking my expression.

"All what?" He asked, looking about. I paused, looking down at myself.

"All…this. The blankets and the clothes and the sudden…caring-ness." I stuttered on the final word, which I made up on the spot. Jack looked at me as if I was crazed.

"What are ye on? I ain't actin' no different." He protested. I raised my eyebrows.

"And even if I am it's so ye don't die on me before we get that map." He finished. I lowered my eyebrows.

"So, it's greed." I clarified. Jack spun around, looking at me and shaking his head fiercely.

"Not just greed. This is me own fault, lass…" I cut Jack off as he spoke, waving his arms about.

"And guilt, then. Greed and guilt." I lowered my head, not willing to look at him any longer. He cared for me out of guilt and greed, greed and guilt, nothing more. I heard Jack let out a long sigh, the door opening, his footsteps echoing away, and the door closing softly behind him. I lay down, pulling the blanket around my neck, not sure whether to laugh, cry or simply get over it. One thing that I was sure of, my decision was certainly easier.

* * *

**_Awww... _**

**_Review people! I got lots of reviews last time, all good, well, all but one... but I'm over it! So, review! Thanks to my reviewers, btw! You guys are awesome!_**

**_More soon! _**


	16. We Have Arrived

**_We have arrived_**

"England." I whispered, watching as the shore line appeared.

"Bring back memories?" Jack asked, sauntering up to my side. I looked at him, slightly turning my head; yet, I could still see the shore, if only little.

"Some." I said, leaning against the rail and looking at him fully. Jack nodded, still watching me. I guess he would have expected me to exaggerate on my memories, although, I had no desire to. England did bring back memories, most of them bad. I watched as Jack turned to his crew, calling for them to lower the anchor. I looked away from him, back to the shore. The beach was deserted luckily, and the cliffs towered above us. I remembered peering out my window, watching the ships arrive and leave. I could almost smell the way my room used to smell, old and musty...

"So, this house…"

"…Is on the cliff, miles away. How do ye plan on getting' us there, may I ask?" I questioned as the crew bustled around, lowering the anchor and a row boat. Jack shook his head.

"No." He said, simply. I raised my eyebrows.

"No?" I repeated, not understanding.

"Aye, no. Ye may not ask." He said, offering me and arm. I looked at it cautiously, taking it and following Jack to where the boat was being lowered. I looked down, cringing at the thought of climbing down into it. Suddenly, an arm swept me up, holding me around my waist. Jack grinned.

"I knew ye wouldn't wanna climb down so I'm takin' the liberty of helpin' ye on yer way, savvy? Well, that's unless ye'd prefer me just ta give ye a quick push..." He said, grabbing the ladder. I shook my head but made no attempt to escape Jack's arms, in fear of falling. As we descended the ladder, I found myself burying my head in Jack's coat and wrapping my arms about his back.

"Are we down yet?"

"Not yet, love." He said, laughing as I held on to him for dear life. I felt us jerk as his booted feet met the wood of the boat. I dared to open my eyes, glancing up, feeling Jack's eyes on me. He held me closely to his body, not even a hair's width between us. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as a ring adorned finger brushed up my side to my neck and back down. I looked into those eyes, feeling myself melt, much to my disgust. Averting my gaze, I pulled back, feeling the fluttering in my stomach subside, although, Jack still had an arm around my waist.

We're down." I said, but he made no move to release me.

"Ye can let me go, Jack." I said, ripping from his hold and dropping onto a bench. Jack looked at me and sighed, sitting down opposite me, detaching the boat from the ship and picking up the two oars. I looked up.

"Aren't they comin' with us?" I asked as Jack began to row. He looked at me, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Don't look like it, does it?" He said sarcastically, looking away from me. I hung my head, looking at my feet. Jack had leant me a pair of boots, which, although too big, were fine to walk in.

"We are miles away from anywhere." I stated, picking my head up and looking about. Jack grinned at me, casting an uneasy feeling over me, as if he had a plan of some kind.

"Well, what about we have a little chat, eh?" He paused. "How do ye feel about…horses?" He looked from me to the shore, slowly brining his eyes back to me. I frowned.

"Horses?" I repeated. Jack nodded.

"Aye, horses. Ye know, four legs, covered in hair, long mane…"

"I know what ye look like, Jack." I quipped, grinning. Jack faked a smile before scowling at me. I smiled sweetly back.

"Yes, I know what a horse looks like, my question is, why do ye want ta know?" Jack shrugged, rowing faster.

"Jus' wonderin'." He said, not looking at me. I frowned, puzzled, but stayed silent. It was an understatement to say the atmosphere was uneasy, only subsiding when Jack spoke.

"When we get to te shore, I wan' ye ta stay quiet. Don't speak; don't breathe, jus' hush," He paused. "...much like ye are now actually." He finished, looking up to me.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Jack looked at me blankly.

"Just, stay here, in the boat, and try not to do anything…stupid." He finished, with a look that said, 'However difficult that may be.' He pulled the oars back, purposely splashing me with water. I squealed quietly, jumping up, losing my balance and toppling over…and falling straight onto Jack's lap.

"'Ello, love…" He laughed as I scrambled off him, my face turning beetroot red.

"I knew ye couldn't resist, love, but next time tell me when ye plan to throw yerself at me and I'll be more prepared, savvy?" I laughed, trying and failing to hide my embarrassment.

"Least ye aren't heavy…" Jack laughed, looking me over. I smiled, sitting back on my bench, opposite Jack, who again splashed me with water. I dipped my hand in the water, forming a cup, and brought it up, splashing Jack back. He laughed, splashing me and I barely even noticed as the boat hit the sand.

"We have arrived, my lady." Jack said, faking an English accent and standing up. He jumped out, splashing me again and offering me a hand. I stood up, taking Jack's hand.

"Thanking you kindly, sir." I said, smiling, although, completely unaware as he pulled me forward, catching me and carrying me to the beach. He put me down gently, smirking.

"Wouldn't want them pretty feet getting wet, would we, now?" I smiled as he pushed me behind his back.

"Now, be very quiet." He whispered over his shoulder. I nodded, watching as he glanced around.

A loud shout echoed about the deserted beach. I jumped, moving closer to Jack and holding the back of his coat. I heard a noise and spun around, facing the cliff, where there was a large cave. A flame ignited in the darkness and began moving towards us. Jack stood his ground as the flame got closer, a gentle tapping following it. Slowly, a man emerged from the cave, although, still in the shadows so I couldn't make out his face.

"Ah, Jack, you made it and you brought along ze young lady friend you were telling me about."

* * *

**_See, that long wait for another chapter wasn't too bad, was it?_**

_**Wha d'ye think, eh?! See that lil box down there that says 'submit review'? Have a little talk wit that, it'll make you feel ten times happier! **_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers btw! You lot just are too awesome for words!**_

**_More soon !_**


	17. Pierre

**_Pierre_**

The man extinguished the flame, stepping from the shadows. The first thing that caught my eye was the French cocked hat on his forehead and the long blonde hair he had pulled back into a pony tail, tied with leather. He walked towards us, smiling a charming smile. He was rather handsome, I noted, blonde hair, unusual grey eyes and a strong, although not threatening, build. He strode up to us, smiling and holding out a hand as he met Jack. I examined him as he spoke to Jack, the bunch of lace at his chin, his fine coat of claret velvet, his breeches of brown doe skin and boots up to the thigh. He turned to me, taking my hand.

"Mademoiselle, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Pierre, a friend of Jack's." He said, his French accent making him all the more charming as he kissed my hand.

"And you, mademoiselle?" I smiled as he stood up, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm Vi…" Jack cut me off.

"She's Charlotte, Charlotte Peters, Charley, if ye like." He said, draping and arm around my waist and pulling me forward.

"Shar-lee…" Pierre rolled it off his tongue like silk, making it sound so rich and romantic. I felt myself melt, although, only a little.

"It has been a long time since Jack has brought a female friend with him, are you…?" He asked, looking between Jack and I. I turned to Jack.

"Me and Jack? A couple? No, we aren't." I said, brushing Jack's arm from my waist, missing the hurt look that invaded his eyes for a moment before he turnd away. Pierre nodded, smiling at me, taking my hand and walking me away from Jack, who followed at a slow pace.

"It appears that Jack has already laid claim on you, Shar-lee." Pierre whispered. I frowned.

"How so?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to Jack, although, Pierre put an arm about my waist, keeping me walking forward.

"You are in his clothes; he has never let anyone wear his clothes. I suppose it to be a reminder to others, you're wearing his things, which means you are his…"

"I'm not his." I said quickly, looking back to Jack again.

"Then why wear his things?" Pierre asked.

"Mine got…wet. And I had nothing else. He had to lend me them." I said, not sure if I was defending myself or Jack. Pierre nodded, stopping as we reached the caves. He pulled his arm from around me and put both his fingers in his mouth, letting out a high pitched whistle. I frowned. Pierre grinned. Suddenly two dark shadows came darting from the cave. I squealed, jumping behind Pierre as the shadows came towards us. He laughed, calling them to a halt and dragging me with him as he walked to them.

"They're horses, the quickest way to get from one place to another...in my opinion anyway." Pierre said, pushing me towards the animals. I gingerly reached out, placing a hand on one's back and stroking it. Jack came up beside me, grinning.

"Scared of horses, are we?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"No, just when they come thundering towards me." I whispered back as Pierre jumped on one's back.

"My horse, this on, is Hunter. The other, the one, that you two will be sharing, is Bounty." Pierre called, watching me.

"Well, get on." He said, grinning. I smiled nervously, putting a hand on Bounty's back. Before I knew it, Jack was sitting upon the horse's back, looking down at me.

"My lady." Jack offered, placing out a hand. I took it, still not sure how to attempt to mount the horse. I didn't have to think long, though; Jack placed an arm around my waist and heaved me up, so I was sitting on his lap.

"Easy enough." He commented, grinning. I laughed quietly, although, I could feel Pierre watching the two of us.

"We shall ride until night falls, then we shall stop at the nearest inn. You can tell me of your adventures there, Jack." Pierre called, his horse suddenly darting off. Jack, still with an arm around my waist, took the reins of the horse.

"Hold on, love." He said, barely giving me a chance to hold on before kicking the horse, causing us to shoot off after Pierre, who was halfway across the beach already. I screamed, wrapping my arms around Jack's waist.

"It's not conventional but it works." I heard him mutter as I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Jack Sparrow, I swear, if I wasn't holding on fer dear life, I would have my hands around yer throat right now!" I shrieked, hearing Jack laugh.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow, love." He corrected, patting my back, comfortingly. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please slow down…" I begged. No such luck. Jack patted my back again.

"Open yer eyes, ye might enjoy it more if ye do." He said. I nodded reluctantly, prising my eyes open. And he was right. Jack grinned at my face.

"Like it?" He asked.

"I've never been on a horse before, Jack, how come you have?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"Used to be a stable boy before…"

"Before pirating?" I finished for him. He nodded.

"Aye, before pirating, before the Pearl, before anything." He said, slowing Bounty down. I nodded, feeling the horse slow to a gentle pace.

"Jack, why did ye tell Pierre my name is Charley?" I felt Jack's hold around my waist tighten. He looked up the beach, to where Pierre was awaiting us, sending a bitter look at the Frenchman.

"Pierre, is it? First name basis already, I see." Jack muttered, tightening his grip around my waist again, almost protectively. I scowled at Jack.

"I address him by what ye do, therefore, aye; it is on a first name basis." I hissed, angry at Jack. What was he assuming?

"Now, why tell him to call me Charley? Why not just Violet?" Jack didn't look at me but stayed silent. I sighed, annoyed.

"I don't understand ye, Jack. One minute yer all nice and the next yer ignoring me. What is it with ye? Maybe yer jealous?" Jack snapped around to face me.

"I'm not jealous. What is there to be jealous of? Ye and Pierre? I know things about him that would make yer skin crawl. He's not all fancy French mannerisms, missy, and the sooner ye realise that the better." Jack hissed, turning from me. I shook my head, shocked, angry and insulted.

"That coming from ye, a pirate." I said, harshly. He narrowed his eyes, turning back to me.

"Aye and that coming from ye, a pickpocket, an orphan, a Tortuga wench." He said, his words stinging me. I turned away from him, my eyes downcast as we rode in silence, catching up with Pierre. He grinned at us.

"Ah, Jack, Shar-lee, you made it." I smiled, nodding. Jack merely shrugged.

"If we ride through the day and through tonight, we should arrive at an inn soon. I propose we ride until we find one, do you not agree? It would be dangerous to sleep outside." Pierre said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Aye, we ride 'til we find an inn. Sounds like a plan." I agreed. Jack looked up, his arm still about my waist, he held me to him.

"Aye, we ride until we fin an inn and then?" He asked. Pierre shrugged.

"We rent two rooms, one for myself, one for you and Shar-lee and we regain our energy. It shouldn't be too hard to find ze house you are so keen to arrive at, especially with Shar-lee's recollection of the area. It will take a week at most, I would guess."

"Aye, we ride." I said, looking up to a cloudy sky.

"And we should ride fast, that rain won't hold off long." Jack remarked, also looking up.

"Then let us go." Pierre said. And we did.


	18. Tension

**_Tension_**

We rode for a day and half the night days before finding an inn, and to say I was exhausted was an understatement. Bounty and Hunter, the horses, were tied up by Pierre, whilst Jack and I booked two rooms, although, I took it upon myself to do most of the talking.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, as politely as I could. The woman at the desk turned to me, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Do you have any rooms spare?" I asked, nervous under her gaze.

"Yes. Do you want them?" She asked, sharply. I nodded.

"Two please." I answered, watching as her crooked form picked up a quill and dipped it in a pot of blue ink.

"Name?" She asked, although, before I could answer, Jack jumped in.

"Sparrow. Two rooms under Sparrow." He said, pulling a bag of coins from his jacket pocket. She snatched the bag from his hand, tipping the coins on the desk and counting them. She pushed two coins back towards Jack, who refused them, to my utter surprise.

"Buy yerself something…nice." He said, with a flourishing hand gesture and a charming gold filled smile. The woman barely noticed, pocketing the coins with her greedy little hands. She grabbed two keys from a hook, chucking them on the desk.

"Rooms 13 and 14." She said, pointing up the stairs. Jack picked up the keys, turning to the stairs and sauntering away, although, I caught his arm.

"I'm gonna wait for Pierre, he shouldn't be long." Jack looked at me, tugging his arm from my grasp.

"Of course, wouldn't want Pierre to get lost, now, would we?" He said snidely, walking away and stamping up the stairs. I sighed, shaking my head. I wasn't waiting long; Pierre soon appeared, his hat sitting upon his head as it had been since I had met him.

"Ah, Shar-lee, have you got ze rooms?"

"Of course, I'm not an imbecile." I said, taking Pierre's offered arm as we began walk up the stairs.

"Where iz Jack? He should have stayed with you." Pierre commented as we reached the top of the stairs. I didn't look to the French man beside me, but answered.

"He went to the rooms, 13 and 14. I…" I paused, considering what to say.

"I don't think he likes me spending time with ye, Pierre. He says yer…" Pierre cut me off, his voice angry. I regretted even bringing Jack into the conversation; what I was told was confidential, between Jack and I.

"He says I am not what I seem, Shar-lee? That iz Jack for you, always has been the jealous type. I assure you, Shar-lee, what he says iz lies, all of it. He likes you, I can tell, he does not want to risk us becoming…romantically involved." He finished, after a long pause. I tilted my head. What Pierre said had reason, although, I was rather sure Jack was not jealous, he had no reason to be. Yet, it would explain the 'row boat incident', as I had so named it. It took me a moment before I registered Pierre speaking again. I looked to him, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. He laughed.

"I asked if you would be coming with myself and Jack to the local tavern tonight? They sell good ale, or so I have heard." He repeated. I wrinkled my nose before shaking my head.

"I'm tired. That journey really took it out of me; I was scared to go to sleep in case I fell from that animal." I said with a small laugh. Pierre grinned.

"I understand. Will you be fine to stay alone here? I don't believe Jack will be so willing to stay behind, although, I will stay with you, if you wish." I shook my head, smiling at Pierre.

"It's good ye care but really I'll be fine. Ye go." I said as we reached our rooms. I knocked on the door, marked 13.

"It's open." Jack said from inside, lying on one of the musty single beds. I walked in first, frowning as I looked around.

"It's…" I struggled for something nice to end my sentence with, eventually giving up.

"Where will ye be sleeping, Jack?" I asked. Jack looked at me, from the bed.

"Here." He said, propping himself on his elbows.

"Next room 'as a double bed." Jack said, pointedly looking between Pierre and I. I shook my head, flopping down on the free bed.

"Then I shall sleep here." I said, looking up at the damp ceiling. Jack grinned at Pierre, who seemed less than happy with the arrangement.

"Surely Shar-lee should sleep in the double bed. That way she is in no…danger." Jack narrowed his eyes at Pierre.

"And why would she be in danger here, mate? What is it that ye are insinuating?" He asked, dangerously. I frowned, feeling the tension between the two men rising.

"Pierre, Jack, please." I said, covering my face.

"I have your best interests at heart, Shar-lee, forgive me." Pierre said, putting a hand to his chest.

"Love, it ain't only him who has yer 'best interests at heart' as 'e so put it." Jack said, looking at me. I held up a hand.

"It's fine, really. I'm sleeping here, no matter what, and Pierre ye are in the next room." I said, my tone telling the two men that what I was saying was final.

"Any objections?" I asked, looking at Jack.

"None, love." He said, upon which I turned to Pierre. He shook his head.

"It is your decision." He said, turning on his heel. I jumped up.

"Pierre?" He turned to me, smiling.

"Won't ye be asking Jack about the tavern?" Pierre looked at me, slightly angrily, turning to Jack.

"I was thinking about visiting the local tavern tonight. Will you be coming?" He asked. Jack grinned, irritating Pierre.

"I would be delighted." Jack mocked, tipping his hat over his eyes. I smiled at Pierre.

"He'll see ye later, then." I said, shooing an incredibly irate Pierre from the room. Jack tilted his hat up, scowling at me.

"Yer a surprisin' one, I'll give ye that, love." He said, pushing himelf up so he was sitting cross legged. I narrowed my eyes.

"What d'ye mean?" I folded my arms across my chest. Jack shrugged. I sat up, looking at him still, my gaze fierce.

"Enlighten me, Jack!" I shouted. He grinned.

"Jus' thought ye might like a chance ta get inta bed with Pierre, is all, but obviously yer not as much as a whore as ye make out." The words stung but that didn't make any differnce to the fact that I was furious. I struggled to pull off my boot but, when I managed, I chucked it at the pirate's head, with all my force. He dodged it and it hit the wall with a thud, leaving a definite dent. I let out an angry sigh.

"See, I thought you'd want the double bed, Jack, seeing how it is you who has a woman in every port." I said, venemously, lying back down and roling over onto my stomach, looking away from Jack.

"Only one woman I'd wan' at the moment, love..." I heard him mutter. I frowned.

"Ye know, Jack, ye are utterly confusing..." I sighed before trying to get a little bit of sleep.

* * *

**_Voila, another chapter! Review it, people! REVIEEEEEEEW!_**

**_Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are amazing!_**

**_Now, the quicker you review, the quicker I update, savvy?_**

**_More sooon! _**


	19. Needing Each Other

**_Needing Each Other_**

"What do ye want with her?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. Pierre laughed, sipping his ale.

"What do I want with her?" He repeated, his French accent now replaced by a less gentlemanly slur. He grinned at Jack.

"What does anybody want with a girl, Sparrow? Ye should know that more than most." Jack felt his anger rising. How dare Pierre talk about his Violet like that?! Wait, _his_ Violet? Pierre took a swig of ale, grinning, as if reading Jack's mind.

"I know ye like her, Sparrow, but I can't help but ask 'Why?' Is she a little pawn in another one of yer schemes? A challenge, maybe? Or could she be something more?" Pierre hissed, laughing. Jack clenched his fists.

"Watch yer tongue or I'll cut it out...and then shoot it, savvy?" He said, slamming a fist on the table.

"Hit a nerve, did I, Sparrow?" Pierre swigged his ale. Jack shook his head.

"She is of no value ta ye, so leave 'er be, mate, savvy? His voice was dangerously low as the Frenchman shook his head. Pierre let out a slow laugh, standing up.

"It's late. I'm heading back to see the dear girl, maybe give 'er a goodnight kiss."

"Ye ain't getting' near 'er, mate." Jack said, standing up. Both men left the tavern quickly, rushing down a small, dark alley way.

"Ye know, Sparrow, she's probably playin' ye for a fool. Like she would have anything ta do with ye, a pirate…" Pierre never got to finish his sentence; a fist collided with the side of his face. He smacked into the wall, Jack grasping a handful of his shirt.

"Don't talk about her like that. She might not see through yer fancy French accent and mannerisms, but I do." Jack said, his tone threatening. Pierre scowled, ripping from Jack's grasp and swinging his fist with considerable force. Jack stumbled back before steadying himself and throwing another punch at Pierre. Pierre was once again smashed against the wall, a sword at his throat.

"I would kill you…" Jack growled, pressing the blade to Pierre's throat and drawing a thin line of blood, although, not enough to kill the victim.

"I _will_ kill you…if you so much as mention the girl in such manner, savvy?"

"Savvy." Pierre struggled, relieved as the pressure of the blade was removed from his throat.

"And we won't mention this little chat, will we?" Jack asked, glaring at Pierre, who shook his head.

"What little chat?" He muttered as Jack released him, pushing him down the alley.

* * *

It was an uneventful night, I would say. Jack and Pierre left for the tavern and had been gone all night, leaving me with time to take a bath, wash my hair and relax. I filled the bath with hot water, undressing and sinking into it, smiling happily. I hadn't had a bath for such a long time, it was definitely a luxury. I lay back, submerging myself for a minute before sitting up. I was tempted to leave the water to check if the door was locked but, knowing that Jack had the key, I guessed it was. So, with that in mind, I lay back again, relaxing and eventually falling into a comfortable sleep. 

I was awoken by the slam of a door. Panicking, I sprung up, jumping from the bath and grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around myself, edging my way to the door. I took a deep breath, putting my hand on the handle and opening the door as quietly as I could.

"Violet?" I knew that voice, it was Jack. I sighed in relief, opening the door and stepping out.

"I'm here, Jack." I said, going over to my bed and sitting on it. He suddenly appeared, looking all the worse for wear. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.

"What happened to ye?" I pulled him towards me, examining the cut beneath his eye.

"Nothing ta worry 'bout, love, Pierre 'n' me got in a scrape is all. He ended off worse than me." Jack said, batting my hands away and wiping away the blood. I frowned.

"Poor Pierre." I sighed, looking to the door.

"I should to go check if he's alright." I said, beginning to walk away.

"No!" Jack shouted, catching my arm and spinning me to him. I narrowed my eyes at Jack, who stuttered for an explanation.

"He doesn't want anyone seeing him in the state he's in. He asked me to tell ye, he'll see ye tomorrow." Jack finally said, nodding. I looked at him, suspiciously.

"Did he now? Or are ye just saying that so I don't go see him?" I asked. Jack shrugged, angering me.

"Jesus, Jack! Nothing is simple with ye! It is a yes or no question, it don't need no long answer! Maybe I should go ask Pierre why yer so edgy about him!" Jack still had a grip on my arm, a grip that was becoming unbearably tight as I shouted.

"Let me go!" I screamed and finally Jack exploded, well, not quite, but it was close.

"No! He's dangerous, he's a villain and ye don't know what he's done! I'm protectin' ye in case ye actually start to like the cretin!" I pulled my arm, although, could not free it from the vice that was Jack's hand.

"Ye seem ta forget, I'm not in love with him! Sweet talk don't win me over! And ye also seem ta forget, I never would let a man control me!" I hollered, screaming as Jack forcefully pushed me back, so I landed on my bed. He stormed to the door, pulling out our key and locking the door, placing the key back, hidden, in his coat.

"Ye are not leavin' this room, savvy?" He said, sternly. I scowled at him.

"Trust me, Violet, he ain't what he seems. If he was why would he be helpin' me, a well known pirate, to find treasure? He ain't a gentleman, I can tell ye that!" Surprisingly, what Jack said made sense, although, I refused to believe it. I huffed, letting out and angry cry as he sat on his bed cross-legged, watching me.

"I hate you." I said, turning away from him. He shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"Feelings mutual, darling, but the truth is we need each other." And, as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I needed him, for many reasons, although, some weren't completely clear to me. And he needed me, for at least one reason anyway.

"Aye, ain't that the truth." I murmured.


	20. Between Them

**_Between Them_**

When I awoke sun was beaming through the window and I smiled, although, my brief happiness was crushed quickly.

"So yer awake." I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Too late, I saw them pretty green eyes open, love, up we get." Jack, sat at the end of my bed, pulled the cover from me, leaving me in nothing but a shift. I squealed, glaring at Jack.

"Aw, ye were all sweet when ye were sleepin' and now yer…cranky." I gawped at the pirate in front of me.

"I'm not 'cranky'. And why in God's name were ye watching me sleep?" I asked, looking at Jack, puzzled. He frowned, embarrassed.

"I…I wasn't. It was just, well, it's almost three in the afternoon and…" Jack didn't have to finish his shameful explanation as I had jumped from the bed, dashing to the bathroom and retrieving my clothes that sat piled on the floor. I changed into them, rushing out with the shirt half buttoned, much to Jack's amusement.

"Why did ye leave me sleeping? We're meant to have gone by now!" I shouted at Jack, who apparently found my current attire incredibly appealing. I clicked my fingers in front of his face.

"Well?"

"Uh, ye just looked so peaceful. Thought it'd be a shame ta wake ye." He said, looking me over.

"Stop that." I hissed. Jack nodded, tearing his eyes away from my revealed skin.

"Thank ye." I paused. "Now, where's Pierre?" Jack frowned, edging towards the door, to lock it, I guessed.

"He's around. I think he's just gone to get some…food." He faltered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Food? Really?" Jack nodded. I grinned, putting a hand on my hip. Time for a distraction technique, I laughed to myself, slipping my hand to my shirt and revealing my stomach. I pouted at Jack.

"Could ye come and help me with these buttons? They're so…fiddly." I said, taking a step towards Jack. He gulped, seemingly undisturbed by my sudden attitude change.

"Aye." He said, getting up sauntering towards me and taking hold of my shirt. I smiled, wrapping my arms about Jacks neck and bringing his ear to my lips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and, without even hesitating, brought up my knee into Jack's, uh, sensitive area. He groaned, doubling over in pain. I sighed, sending Jack a sympathetic look and walking to the door.

"It was the only way to get ye to move." I said, feeling incredibly guilty but disappearing out of the door, ignoring Jack's shout for me to return. Quietly, I knocked on Pierre's door, opening it and peaking in.

"Pierre?" I called, looking about. I tiptoed in as not to disturb him, briefly wondering if Jack had been telling the truth about Pierre being out, although, my thoughts were soon put to rest.

"Shar-lee, what a pleasant surprise!" Pierre exclaimed, coming towards me and embracing me, tightly. I awkwardly returned the embrace, patting Pierre's back before being released. I gasped as I saw Pierre's bruised face.

"Ye really did come out worse for wear, didn't ye?" I said, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head. Pierre frowned, puzzled by my words.

"Jack told me abut the fight…ye poor thing." Pierre looked even more confused.

"Jack told you?" He asked, looking at me intensely. I nodded.

"Aye, he said ye were attacked by two men, although, ye fought them off." Pierre stayed motionless and silent for a moment whilst the information sunk in, then he nodded.

"Ah yes. It was terrible but I am fine." I nodded, letting his face go.

"Good." I said, rather abruptly. "Now, I was wondering if, now I'm awake, if we could get the horses and get going. I don't want to be here for any longer than possible, considering the type of people here, I mean, they tried to kill ye." I said, looking at Pierre's bruises. He shook his head, apologetically.

"It is too late now, we would have to ride through the night and I fear it would be too dangerous. There are many highway men ready to jump us and leave us for dead. We shall stay until tomorrow morning, then leave." I sighed but nodded.

"But, seems as we have the day free, I would like to take you shopping and buy you a dress, then take you out for the night, if only for a drink or two. Yes?" I smiled at Pierre, nodding.

"It sounds wonderful, thank ye." I said, happily.

"Aye, it does. And I wouldn't want to miss out." I spun around, ending face to face with a very pained looking Jack. I frowned as he scowled at me.

"Wouldn't wanna be left here all on me onsies, would I?" He said, with a hand gesture. Pierre scowled at Jack, although, I didn't see the face of the man I had learnt to trust as a gentlemanly Frenchman. I nodded at Jack, smiling.

"Aye, I agree. I haven't been shopping in so long; it would be nice to get a dress, pirate or no." I said, slightly excited abut getting something new. Jack grinned.

"Aye, I'll help ye pick one out and everything, love. We'll have so much fun." He said in a girly voice. I laughed, although, Pierre seemed less than amused. Jack nodded, bowing down and backing out of the door.

"Call for me when we are leaving." He said, walking back into our shared room.

"Must that pirate come with us?" I was slightly taken aback by Pierre's tone, the way he spat 'pirate', like Jack was lower than dirt.

"I said he could come and if that is any bother to ye maybe ye should stay here, savvy?" I cursed myself for using that word. I had been spending too much time around Jack, I figured. Pierre sighed but nodded, much as I had done earlier.

"It is no bother to me who you are friends with and, although I am opposed to your choice, I will not make a fuss over such trivial matters. We should be having fun, Shar-lee, not fighting over a lowly pirate." Again the word 'pirate' appeared and I could see Pierre tense as he spoke. Something had happened between him and Jack, although, neither would tell me.

"Well, I shall see ye in a bit. Come get us in half an hour or so, then I'll be ready." I said, walking from the room and back to my own, where Jack sat, cross-legged on the bed. That night I intended to find out what had happened between the Frenchman and the pirate, even if it killed me.


	21. I Will Kill You

**_I Will Kill You_**

"What about this one, Shar-lee?" Pierre pulled out another dress, this time worse than the rest. I frowned, looking at the dress.

"It's…so…orange." I stuttered, taking the dress and holding it at arm's length. Jack laughed.

"That ain't orange, love, that's full on tangerine. It just won't do." He said, pulling it from me and putting it back on the hook. I thanked him with a secret smile, turning back to Pierre, who was scowling at Jack.

"You haven't exactly 'elped, Jack, why don't you look?" He said, narrowing his eyes. Jack grinned.

"Fine, I will." He said, disappearing into another room. I frowned, watching Pierre pull out another dress. This one was black with ruffles on the sleeves. I shook my head.

"Black makes me look so…sallow." I said, watching him frown and replace the dress, to my relief.

"You are a hard one to buy for, Shar-lee." He remarked, looking at a selection of dresses I had refused. I frowned.

"I'm sor…" I started but was cut off.

"Hard to buy for but you are worth it." He said, flashing me a smile. I smiled back, startling as Jack bounded back into the room, holding a pile of dresses.

"These are the ones I thought would match nicely with yer hair…" He paused handing me three dresses,

"… yer eyes…" He paused again, handing me four dresses,

"…and skin tone, as well as yer lovely shape." He said, handing me another six dresses. I laughed, looking at them all. They all looked beautiful, less extravagant than the ruffles and lace Pierre had picked out. I passed some back to Jack, picking one from the pile. It was green with small embroidery flowers and a few petticoats, not too many that I couldn't walk, but enough. I nodded, passing it to Pierre, who looked at Jack, disdainfully. The second dress was a simple, straight down light blue satin dress with some stone beading along the neckline. I passed it to Pierre, smiling as I picked up another dress. It was a beautiful peacock blue with three quarter length bell sleeves, princess seams and a whale bone corset. I instantly fell in love with it.

"It's perfect." I said, holding it to myself and looking in the mirror.

"I thought ye'd like that one." Jack said, dumping the other dresses in Pierre's arms and walking to me, brushing my hair from over my shoulder. I grinned, spinning to him and hugging him to myself, smiling into his shoulder as he returned the embrace.

"Thank you." I said, reluctant to let go, until Pierre cleared his throat. We both turned to him, looking at him, expectantly. Pierre smiled at me, although, not convincingly.

"You need to try it on." He said, pointing to a screen, where a woman was waiting for me. I nodded.

"Of course." I said, taking the dress and disappearing behind the screen, leaving the two men alone.

* * *

"Try anything tonight and I swear I'll kill ye." Jack whispered harshly, turning to Pierre. Pierre grinned. 

"What if _she_ tries something tonight? Will you kill her? Oh, of course you won't, you actually feel for the girl, don't you?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"She's not a play thing. She's a good friend of mine and I don't intend on her getting hurt, savvy?"

"Why? Because you need her? I heard ye last night, of course I did. You need her, Sparrow, for more reasons than she knows, isn't that right?" Jack clenched his fists but refrained from punching the other man, who was now smirking.

"I'll look after her for you, Sparrow, oh I'll take good care of her." Jack snapped, suddenly grabbing Pierre by the throat and smacking him against the wall.

"Like I said, I will kill ye…"

* * *

"…I will kill ye…" 

"Jack!" I screamed. Jack had Pierre by the throat and I panicked. He instantly let go but Pierre crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. Jack shook his head angrily, turning to me. Knowing there was nothing he could say to talk himself from the situation, he just sighed.

"The dress is nice." He muttered, storming out of the shop and down the road, into the nearest tavern to drink himself into a stupor, or that's what I guessed. I sighed, rushing to help Pierre up. He rubbed his throat but smiled at me. I put my head in my hands.

"I'm so, so sorry. I never should have invited Jack. He's being so…aggressive lately. I don't know why…" I said, looking at Pierre, who was grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack likes you, Shar-lee. That is why he is acting this way. He is threatened in case you and I become romantically involved." I shook my head.

"Nah, Jack is a pirate. He doesn't get romantic about any woman except the Pearl." I laughed. Pierre raised his eyebrows.

"Do you like him as well?" He asked. My mouth dropped open and I blushed.

"I…no! No, I don't. I couldn't, I mean, he's so aggressive and unpredictable. It just isn't possible, Pierre, really." I said, shaking my head. Pierre laughed.

"Well, Jack was right about one thing." He said, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"The dress looks nice."

* * *

Jack strode back to the inn, angry at not only Pierre but at Violet. She was blind to Pierre's act and suddenly was all over the cretin, whilst the pirate was once again shoved out of the picture. Well,that was fine by him, just dandy in fact. Jack walked passed the entrance around the back to the yard and stables, where the two horses were tied. And without a second thought, he untied one of them and climbed on. 

"Bloody Pierre, bloody Violet, bloody deserve each other…"

* * *

"I may have provoked him, only by a slight though, I assure you. I asked him if he felt for you and when I would not leave the subject, he attacked me." I frowned at Pierre's confession. 

"I should go apologize." I said, standing up; although, Pierre pulled me back down. He shook his head.

"Give Jack some time to cool off; it will be easier that way."

"Do you think?" I asked. Pierre nodded, smiling at me and passing me a mug of rum. I smiled back, thankfully, knocking back the rum. Yet, for the entire night, Jack played on my mind.


	22. How A French Man Ends

**_How A French Man Ends_**

"Are ye trying to get me drunk?" I asked, sitting propped up, my chin resting on my hand. Pierre laughed, shaking his head and handing me another mug of rum.

"I would never try to get you drunk, Shar-lee, for it is a very ungentlemanly thing to do, especially to one as beautiful as yourself." He said, flashing me a smile. I laughed again, swaying on my stool.

"I shouldn't be this drunk." I noted, confused.

"I have only had three drinks." I continued, holding up three fingers. Pierre nodded, smiling.

"Where's Jack?" Pierre's smile dropped and suddenly he was scowling at me.

"Jack is at the inn and it would do you good to forget about him, Charley." Pierre growled, his French accent slipping away as his anger rose. I frowned.

"Why? I like Jack, he's a funny guy." I giggled, sipping my rum. It had a different taste than I remembered it to, although, I was not concerned at the time. I felt myself becoming more light headed, swaying slightly as Pierre offered me more rum. I held out my hands.

"No, I think…I may be sick if I have anymore." I said, slurring my words together. Pierre laughed, standing up.

"Well, maybe it is time to take you back, yes?" I nodded, standing up unsteadily and gripping Pierre's arm for support.

"Too much rum…" I muttered as he led me through the crowded tavern and to the entrance. He pushed the door open, placing a hand on my lower back and ushering me into the dark surroundings.

"I hate the dark…" I whispered, edging closer to Pierre for comfort. He laughed quietly, pushing me down a small, dirty alleyway.

"I really hate the dark…" I murmured, although, this time I leant my body against the cool brick, trying to calm my spinning head.

"You're with me, you're safe." I heard Pierre, his body suddenly leaning next to mine. I moved away a little, slightly unnerved by having some one that close to me, although, Pierre moved with me.

"I'd feel safer if…" I stopped myself, closing my eyes and trying to escape Pierre, to no avail.

"Feel safer if what?" He asked, harshness in his voice that I had not heard before, and scared me into submission. Yet, he pressed the subject.

"Feel safer if what, Charley?"

'_He's dangerous, he's a villain and ye don't know what he's done! I'm protectin' ye…' _Jack's words ran through my head, setting ablaze to any reason that remained with me, well, it was set ablaze by that or drowned out by the thumping of my erratic heart beat.

Pierre gripped my arm, pulling me towards him.

"Feel safer if what?" He repeated, his breath on my cheek. I tried to pull away.

"Answer the question and I'll let you go. Safer if what?" My hopes rose.

"Ye swear? Ye swear ye'll let me go if I answer?" I asked, quietly.

"I swear." Pierre replied and, for a moment, I thought I was going to be fine.

"I'd feel safer if I was with Jack, if Jack was here…" I said, wincing as Pierre's grip became tighter and tighter.

"Ye said ye'd let me go." I reminded him as his grip became too painful to bear. And, yet, my reminder seemed to provoke the brute.

"I lied." He hissed, spinning us both around and slamming me into the wall, my back hitting with a painful thud. He grasped my other wrist, holding both my arms against my chest in a cross.

"Pierre, please..." I begged as his weight pressed upon me, crushing me. I turned my head from him, daring to try and squirm free; I was rewarded with my wrist being released.

And a sharp slap.

"Jack ain't here to save you." Pierre laughed, taunting me, his lips a hair's width away from my own. He gripped my wrist again, holding me tightly.

"I'll scream." I warned as his lips brushed mine. Pierre laughed, crashing his lips against mine harshly. I could barely breathe let alone scream. Pierre brushed his knee up my leg, raising my skirts and, to my horror, I realised what he would do. He pulled away, grinning at me.

"Rape me and you'll be killed. You'll go to hell…" I whispered, terrified, although, Pierre ignored my warnings.

"And who will kill me, Charley? Jack? Who? You have no one who cares." He hissed, through gritted teeth. I shook my head.

"You'll be found out…"

"No, I won't. You aren't thinking, Charley, you'll be here, dead. Who will tell them it was me? No one saw us, no one heard us, no one knows. So who'll tell them? No one." I felt tears escaping my eyes.

"Jack will tell them. He knows." I said, refusing to believe that was the way I would go. Pierre laughed, mocking me.

"Do you think Jack, a pirate, would go to the authorities? He would be hanged. No, I don't think he will give himself up just to tell of a silly little girl who couldn't look after herself. What do you think?" Pierre growled. Reluctantly, I realised Pierre was right.

"So, this is how it ends?" I asked, my voice shaking. Pierre grunted, releasing my wrist and putting a hand on my thigh. I dared not make a sound, just a few whimpers as he moved his hand, raising my skirts.

Suddenly there was a shot.

I froze.

Pierre froze.

Then suddenly he slumped against me, gasping for breath.

"Charley…" He gasped, letting go of my skirts and grabbing my arm.

"Help me…" He begged. I shook my head, sending one last glance at the dieing man, before pushing his heavy body away from me, it dropping to the floor with a sickening thud. I closed my eyes, taking a deep steadying breath, before looking around for my saviour, though, I could see no one. I took a step forward, my sight becoming hazy, from fear or alcohol, I wasn't sure. I staggered forward more, letting out a painful cry as my legs gave out beneath me and I tumbled towards the unwelcoming floor, yet, I only felt gravity, no pain, as I landed in some one's arms. My eyelids dropped and, feeling safe in the stranger's warm embrace, I fell away from consciousness, hearing nothing but the stranger's comforting words.

"Yer safe now, darling, I've got ye…"

* * *

**_Dun, dun, dun? Arent you just dying to know what's happened? Review and I'll tell, savvy?_**

**_Quickly now! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are so nice :D _**

**_More soon !_**


	23. Spoil Sport

**_Spoil Sport_**

I woke up the next day with a headache, an evil, thumping headache. I was lying in bed, dressed in nought but a white shirt and my underwear, my dress discarded in a heap. I heard water being poured into a bath tub and it took me a few moments to realise where I was. I was back at the inn, in my bed, in mine and Jack's room.

_Oh, how maddeningly confusing…_

_Had Pierre tried to rape me or had I dreamt that? Did I even go out with him last night? _

I had no idea but as the door to the bathroom opened, I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me and finally some one stopped above me, casting a shadow over my bed.

"She'll never forgive me after this…" I heard him mutter, scooping me up and carrying me from my bed into the bathroom, which was filled with steam. I was gently laid on the floor, on a towel, as he put his hand in the water, testing its heat.

"Not too hot…" He said, approvingly, putting an arm around my back and scooping me half off the floor. I felt his hands go to the shirt buttons, yet, his fingers lingered on the first one.

"She'll never _ever_ forgive me after this…" He said, carefully unbuttoning the shirt, although, he only made it to the second button.

"If you even think of unbuttoning that next button I will slice off your head and spear it on a stick before parading it through Port Royal, savvy?" I warned, cracking my eyes open.

The look on Jack's face was priceless.

"So it was you?" I said, more stating it than asking. Jack looked at me, puzzled and somewhat shocked. Suddenly, he shook his head.

"What?" He asked, as if finally registering I was actually talking.

"It was you…" I said, quietly, looking at Jack. He looked even more puzzled than before.

"Come again?"

"It was you who saved me!" I blurted, regretting using the word 'save', as it certainly made me sound like a damsel in distress. Jack shrugged.

"Couldn't just leave ye there, could I?" He said in an tone that said somethng along the lines of, 'This couldn't be any more embarrassing.'

"Well, that's just it, Jack, you could have. And I wouldn't blame you if you had." I said, laying my head against Jack's chest.

"I was so mean to ye. I was so, so horrible and you still saved me. You're a good man, Captain Sparrow." I took a deep breath, swallowing my pride.

"I'm sorry. And thank you." I whispered, looking up. Jack smiled at me, hugging me.

"'Twas nothing, love." He said, pausing for a moment.

"And, to be honest, I wasn't all that. I came back here, grabbed a horse and rode off. I only came back 'cause I didn't wanna give Pierre the satisfaction of havin' ye. I was gonna come and wreck yer night." He admitted, although, I just nodded and smiled.

"And the map?" I asked, lowering my head. Jack looked down at me.

"Not so much." He said, simply, yet it confused me. Jesus, everything Jack said or did confused me! Everything Jack _was_ confused me!

"Come on, love, in ta the tub." He said, suddenly picking up, back to his usual swaggering, slurring self. I smiled, nodding and going to undo my buttons, however, I stopped.

"Out." Jack sighed but nodded, putting me down and standing up.

"As you wish." He said, with an all together too posh accent, disappearing with a low bow. And, yet, with out the contact of the pirate, his warmth, I felt unusually lonely. Sighing, I shook my head, unbuttoning the shirt and climbing into the bath, sinking into the inviting water.

"_Thank you, Jack!"_ I thought, submerging myself.

* * *

Jack frowned, pressing his ear to the door. Violet had been in there an awfully long time, although, making no sound. 

"Violet, love?" Jack called, knocking gently. There was no reply. He knocked again, yet, still no reply came.

"Probably drowned…" He joked, although, once the words were in the open, he couldn't help but be slightly intrigued to see if she had. Placing a hand on the door knob, he twisted it open, dropping to his knees and crawling in. He crawled all the way up to the tub, cautiously peeking in over the side, where Violet lay, eyes closed, hair spilling out around her, completely motionless. Panicking, Jack practically dove into the tub, pulling Violet up.

"Love! Wake up!"

* * *

"I'm am awake, ye bloody evil bilge sucking rat!" Were my first words as I was ripped from the water. He was holding my around my back, our faces inches apart, frowning at me. 

"But ye were drowning…" He said, looking at me, puzzled. I shook my head.

"I wasn't drowning! Have ye ever taken a bath, Sparrow? I guess not, considering the state of ye, but if ye had ye would have known that I was relaxing and washing my hair, ye complete and utter fool." I said, scrambling from Jack and falling onto the floor, hiding behind the bath tub.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, climbing from the tub and coming around to where I was, although, I scrambled away. My cheeks reddened.

"Get. Me. A. Towel." I hissed, through gritted teeth. Jack grinned, a cocky grin, nodding. He pointed down to the one I had been laying on earlier. It was soaked.

"A dry one!" His grin widened.

"As ye wish." He said, walking out of the room and returning minutes later with a towel. I reached out for it, still hiding, but Jack pulled it away.

"Come and get it, love." He said.

"Jack!"

"I'll just hold it here…" He said, holding it at arm's length. I frowned, although, something caught my eye. The shirt. With a dive, I grabbed the material, pulling it behind the bath with me and pulling it over my head. Jack looked at me, disappointed, to which I just smiled.

"Now, I will come and get the towel." I said, standing up in my thigh covering shirt. Jack pouted, holding the towel out and as I reached for it, he conveniently dropped it…in the bath of water. He smirked, turning on his heel and sauntering away.

"You'll have to fish it out." I heard him remark from the next room. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Bloody spoilsport!"

* * *

**_Ta da! A new chapter, just for you lot, my pretties! _**

**_Thanks for the reviews They make me feel loved, even after the crappy day I've just had to endure. Thank you!_**

**_Review and make my day even better, savvy?_**

**_More soon!_**


	24. Sword Play

_**Sword Play**_

_3 Days Later…_

"There it is…" I said, looking up to the house. It looked exactly how I remembered it, moth eaten curtains and all. Jack frowned. I looked at him, his expression one of sincere doubt.

"What?" I asked. He expression changed and he made a face at me.

"There is no way that ye can tell me that ye lived there, love. It's practically falling down." He laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't talk about it like that." I said, my voice holding a certain amount of agitation, though, only from the three day ride. Jack, unable to force the horse any higher up the cliff, jumped down, leaving me sitting on the beast.

"How do I get down?" I asked, swinging my leg over so I was sitting with both legs on one side and looking at Jack, helplessly. He smirked.

"Just slide off. I'll catch ye." I nodded, sliding from the horse and stumbling forward, falling flat on my face as I tripped over my own feet. Jack laughed.

"Ye said ye'd catch me." I hissed. He shrugged, shouting back to me as he sauntered off.

"I lied, now, get up and let's go get this map!" I glared at his back, picking myself up and following Jack, who had eagerly began up towards my former home.

"Slow down!" I called as he took another stride towards the house, spinning around to me.

"Tired? Bloody hell, woman, yer as bad as 'Lizabeth!" He called, waiting for me. I shook my head, brushing off the 'insult' and catching up with him.

"For yer information, I'm not tired, I'm just not as keen to go off treasure hunting like a certain greedy pirate I know!"

"Greedy pirate captain." Jack corrected, grasping my arm and pulling me up towards the house, looming above us.

"It's bigger than it looks from down there." Jack remarked as we reached the old, once white door. I grinned, walking up to the door and tapping twice, before walking in, shouting.

"Any one here?" I called, swinging a door open and peering in. The bookcase stood as I remembered, splintered and bookless. The chairs sat as I remembered, dusty and faded. And the fireplace sat in the middle of the wall, the fire flickering warmth around the otherwise despairing room.

"Looks like no one's around." I said to Jack, pushing him from my path and walking to the stairs, walking up with my hand on the dull banister. The corridor stretched out, laced with doors, yet, I was interested in he final door, painted black and staring at me from the end of the dark corridor.

"Jack! Hurry up!" I shouted down, tapping my foot impatiently. Jack appeared, jumping up the steps and looking around, amazed.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks." He said, following me as I made my way down the corridor. However, I stopped as the footsteps behind me ceased. Jack stood, looking curiously at a door marked with a red cross. His hand lingered on the handle, yet I ripped his arm away.

"Ye do not go in there. No one does." I said, pulling him from the door and to the black door. I ignored Jack's question of 'Why?', pushing open the door and looking in, feeling around for a ladder, which was conveniently still standing from my final descent down.

"Come on, up here…" I said, climbing the unsteady ladder into the loft. It was lit by a single candle, much to my confusion.

"Odd…" I muttered, taking the candle in my hand.

"No one has been up here since…" I began, looking around. My blankets were still scattered on the floor along with a small string bracelet, with some shells hanging. Jack raised his eyebrows, picking up the bracelet and examining it.

"It's worthless so there's no use in pocketing it fer yerself." I said harshly, snatching the bracelet, forcing it passed my hand and slipping it onto my small wrist. Jack looked at me, curiously, shaking his head and looking about the room.

"This was yer room?" He asked, sceptically. I nodded, walking towards the blankets and pulling them up, dropping to my knees. I knocked on a floorboard, moving to the next, until I finally found one that made a hollow sound. Grinning, I pulled the loose nails from the corners, picking up the board and looking in to the straw beneath. I placed my hand in, scraping away the straw and fumbling for the scrap of paper.

"Got it…" I said, gleefully. Jack's expression mimicked mine as I revealed the map from the floorboards and jumped up. Caught in the moment, I threw my arms about Jack's neck, laughing, although not at all put off by the lack of a response to the hug. I was more put off however as a blade sliced my arm. I screamed, jumping away from Jack who seemed startled. The sword flew passed my face; I jumped back, Jack taking out his own sword and engaging in a duel with the man attacking us. I narrowed my eyes. I knew that man, I was sure I knew that man…He had the same light brown eyes and mousey brown hair. Where did I know him? I put my fingers to my lips, tapping gently. Jack glanced at me, shouting, although, I didn't hear what, I was too wrapped up in my own memories. Jack shouted again.

"Bloody hell, woman, help me!" I looked up, looking back down at the map I was holding and then to Jack and the mousey haired man.

"What?" I asked, confused. Jack let out a growl of frustration, being caught off guard and being knocked to the floor. The other man rushed at me. Before I knew it, I was pressed against the wall, the wind knocked from me at the sudden impact. The sword was at my throat, however awkwardly the man was holding it, and I looked to the man nervously.

He was holding it awkwardly. He was left handed and holing the sword awkwardly, clumsily even. And it all came flooding back!

"Some one's got better at sword play…" I remarked.

* * *

**_Who is it? Who is it? Guess, guess...meh, don't t bother, you'll never get it :L_**

**_:L (( That is a laughing sign, just so ye know :D )) _**

**_Anyhow... new chapter! FINALLY! _**

**_Hope you all enjoyed it :D Review every one, and by that i mean EVERYONE! Thanks to my reviewers, btw, you guys rock!_**

**_More soon!_**


	25. In The Past

**_In the past_**

And, somehow, it seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Spade pressed the sword to my skin and I could feel the blood beads start to trickle down my neck. He looked at me, his eyes full of anger, not even a hint of recognition. I sighed.

"Do ye not remember me, Spade?" Spade frowned, narrowing his eyes at me, thinking deeply. Something flickered in his eyes and he smiled.

"Is it you, Viola? Is it really you?"

"Well, I go by Violet now but, aye, 'tis me." I said, forcing a painful smile as the sword was removed from my neck. Jack, who was still on the floor, was now looking at us, incredulously. He pointed between Spade and I.

"Ye two...know each other?" He asked, suddenly scrambling to his feet and sauntering over. I nodded, brushing out from between the wall and Spade.

"Aye, me an' Spade go way back." I said, slinging an arm about Spade's shoulders and his found its way about my waist.

"Near inseperable…" I added, grinning, although, Spade seemed less elated than I.

"Aye, near." He repeated, bitterly. I frowned as he released my waist and pulled from me.

"Until you disappeared on that ship when we needed you most, Vi." He said.I was taken back by his voice, the way it held so much bitterness, resentment, anger, even hurt.

"But that's in the past!" He exclaimed, suddenly smiling.

"I don't know how I didn't see it, Viola, uh, Violet." He corrected himself. I raised my eyebrows.

"See what?" Spade laughed, as if I had missed some joke.

"The eyes, Viola, Violet." He corrected again, clenching his fists in frustration. I tilted my head.

"You have your mother's eyes. You were the only one, you know." He said.

"And your father's dark hair and sense of adventure." Bitterness again represented itself in those words. I tried to brush it off.

"That's how ye reveal yer age, Spade. Yer, how old, now? I'm gonna be twenty two on the fifteenth of august. Ye must be…thirty four, if I remember correctly." He nodded, grinning.

"Aye, I was twelve when yer mum had you; she was so pleased to finally have a girl, after the two boys 'n' all. She was so happy, told everyone, she did." Spade said, his eyes lingering on my green ones before swooping over to Jack.

"And this?" He asked.

"That's…" I began.

"Your husband?" I shook my head.

"Jack is a friend; he's…just a friend." I said, looking at Jack, who was standing, leaning on the wall. Spade turned to him, looking him over.

"He looks like Bry, looked like Bry." Spade corrected himself, glancing at me. I bit my lip.

"But he's not. He's not Bry and Bry is not here. What about Alice?" I asked, steering the subject from dear Bry.

"Alice. Alice, she was devastated after Bry's hanging. Slit 'er wrists, didn't she?" I winced, turning away.

"Found her lyin' in her own blood. She left a note, though; her writing was a bit sketchy. Said she were sorry. Said she thought you'd come back, eventually. And she were right, weren't she?" I felt my eyes burning. She knew about the map, I had told her. And she kept it secret until her death. I felt a pang of guilt.

"I told her not to go watch." I said, looking up.

"I said it wasn't nice and she would get upset but she didn't listen…" My voice faltered.

"Left me with just Mary and Joan. We looked after them kids until they stopped appearing. Half o' them got hung. The rest just disappeared. Beth got taken in by a rich family, taught how to be a lady, like. She didn't wanna come back." Spade said, pausing for a moment.

"So, you still intent on having a big family? Wedding and everything?" He asked. I nodded.

"Aye, I want a wedding and a family, who wouldn't?" Both men looked at me, answering my question.

"Obviously neither of ye two, then." I muttered, sneakily hiding the map in my pocket.

"Where are Mary and Joan?" I asked. Spade shrugged.

"Haven't seen 'em in days." I nodded, slipping passed Spade to the door.

"Well, me and Jack have to go but can ye give them my love? Tell 'em I'm thinkin' of them." I said, motioning for Jack to join me. He did, Spade watching him as he sauntered over.

"See ye soon, Spade." I said, leaving the room as quickly as I could. Jack followed; his pace matching mine, which was, undoubtedly, fast. I longed to be out of that house. It brought back all the memories, the feelings that made me long for the same all those years ago. I swung open the front door, the wind whipping my hair into my face as I rushed down the hill, where the horse was waiting. Jack had fallen behind me; he stood closing the door as I struggled onto the horse. His face was a mixture of confusion and pity.

"Don't pity me, Jack Sparrow, don't you dare pity me." I said as he mounted the horse in front of me. He shook his head, looking over his shoulder.

"I may as well make an educated guess ye won't be staying."

"I was mad to even consider it." I admitted.

"Ye never intend to go back, d'ye, love? Never actually mean to see him soon?" It was more a statement than a question, I was quite sure of that.

"We should go." I said coldly, watching Jack turn away from me and take the reins. I placed my arms about his waist and in a second we were thundering away from the house, my 'home'.

"Ye got the map?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Aye, I wouldn't forget it, would I? There is only a handful of reasons why I would go back there, that map accounting for most of them." I admitted. Jack was confused, I could tell.

"I thought ye liked that place, ye said it was yer home. They were yer family." He said, not turning to look at me.

"It _was_ my home. I liked the idea of a home, Jack, ye know, a proper home. With a mother and father and sisters and brothers and a dog. A proper family." Jack nodded.

"I know what ye mean, love." Jack muttered. I looked at him, puzzled.

"What was yer family like, Jack? Yer home?" I asked. Jack tensed.

"I don't wanna talk about them." He said, simply. I shook my head. I was foolish to think I could get Jack to open up, or to see into his mind, his thoughts and feelings. The only way to understand Jack Sparrow was to be a genius…or be as mad as he was.

* * *

_**Tear Its so sad! I havent updated in so long !**_

_**But here it is :D new chapter and you lot better appreciate this or else I might just decided to stop :D **_

_**Not likely though :L**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers! You lot rock and just so you all know I really love reading the reviews! I'm still trying to make it to 100 too :D Every little helps! (Am I allowed to say that? I think it belongs to Tesco...My bad!)**_

_**Anyhow, review and more soon!**_


	26. A Colour or a Flower?

**_A Colour or a Flower?_**

"Am I right in guessin' that yer father had a part in the finding of that map?" Jack asked after we returned to the ship. It had taken less time than when we were travelling with Pierre, only four days this time. I was glad to be back on the ship, leaving England as soon as possible. I had suddenly been bombarded with thousands of memories that I had pushed away and all of those feelings returned, guilt, hurt, despair, loss…

Suddenly a hand waved in front of me. I looked at Jack, who was smirking.

"Day dreaming, love?" I shook my head.

"Thinking." Jack frowned.

"Ye think too much." He told me, turning back to the map. I narrowed my eyes.

"For yer information, Jack, thinking is just daydreaming without losing all sense of reality." I said, matter-of-factly. Jack gave me a strange look before shaking his head and turning his eyes back to the map.

"Ye daydream, Jack, I think." I said, frustrated by his lack of a response.

"Ye know where we're headed yet?" I asked. He nodded but didn't expand, _how infuriating_, I thought.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where are we going? Where is the treasure that has not left yer head?" Jack smirked and I instantly knew he was coming up with some witty remark.

"Seems it has not left me head, I gather it'll still be there. But unless ye want to crack my head open…" He quipped, although, I cut in.

"Gladly." I offered. He ignored me.

"But unless ye want to crack my head open I think we should start by looking somewhere else, savvy?" He put the map on the desk, pin pointing two small islands with two fingers. I raised my eyebrows. He looked at me, as if it was obvious what he was thinking.

"Two islands? Is there anything special about the two islands?" I asked. Jack looked at me as if I was stupid.

"There isn't supposed to be islands there!" He exclaimed, standing up and knocking his chair backwards.

"Therefore…?" I motioned for him to expand on his island theory. He flourished his hands wildly, stopping suddenly.

"These are two standing rocks, right?" He said. I nodded, although, I had no idea where this was heading.

"Randomly standing in the middle of the sea?" He paused, waiting for me to speak. I said nothing. He shook his head, holding the map in front of my eyes.

"I think not!" He said gleefully, turning the map over.

"See, there are stories about two pillars that lead to a whole hoard of treasure. Apparently, if two lovers each drop three drops of blood into the water between the pillars the ship will be allowed through to a cave, a labyrinth... If they don't the ship is destroyed." He muttered the final part, although, I still heard.

"But that ain't no worry because we got Will and Elizabeth. So we get them to drop the blood and Robert's yer uncle, Fanny's yer aunt, we got ourselves a cave of uncursed treasure." Jack finished, gasping for breath. I looked at him blankly.

"Say again?" Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"It don't matter, all that matters is, we need to get to those pillars." Jack said, rushing from the cabin and shouting orders for a new course. I was left, quite alone and quite confused. Jack had spouted off his whole theory in a second and then disappeared, _typical Jack Sparrow…_

"Isn't it wonderful, Violet?!" Elizabeth burst through the doors, throwing her arms about my neck. I startled and as a result we both went tumbling to the floor, Elizabeth laughing.

"Is there something ye two want ta tell the eunuch and I?" I heard Jack from the door and Elizabeth and I both looked to where he stood, Will at his side. Elizabeth, still laughing, sprung up, pushing passed Jack and hugging Will. I looked at Jack, bewildered. He grinned.

"Told them the plan. Elizabeth took to it." He said. I nodded, pushing myself up into a sitting position. Elizabeth turned to me.

"It's been so long since we've gone after anything. And now we are! I'm so excited." She stated. I nodded.

"Obviously." I mumbled, standing up. Jack smirked at me, coming over and draping an arm around my shoulders.

"This treasure, this is gonna be the best thing that ever happened ta ye, apart from meeting me, of course." He said, tightening his grip on me.

"Course, Jack."

"Ye don't believe me?" He asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"What can it buy me?" I asked, watching Will and Elizabeth kiss and disappear through the doors. Jack shrugged.

"Can it buy happiness, love?" I paused before turning to him.

"Oh no, ye wouldn't know. Pirates don't love." I hissed, slightly bitterly. Jack shrugged.

"It can buy ye freedom. Aye, freedom." He replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"How so?"

"Well, I get me Pearl with a bit of money…and a bit o' foul play, but nothing the money couldn't sort out." I laughed, shaking my head and shrugging Jack's arm off me.

"In case ye forget, this is not freedom. Yer stuck on this boat until ye make port and that could be God knows how long." I reminded him. Jack winced.

"This, love, is as close ta freedom as yer ever gonna get. And, my Pearl is not a boat, she's a ship." He said defensively. I sighed, shaking my head and walking off, out onto the deck. And, of course, Jack followed me.

"We already changed course, ye know. I couldn't wait ta get the treasure. Getting the treasure eventually leads to the disposal of a certain colour labelled female who don't appreciate me Pearl." I nodded.

"And, pray tell, who might this female be?" I asked. Jack grinned, poking me in the arm. I smiled sweetly.

"Well, it can't be me. I'm named after a flower." Jack was quiet for a second and then suddenly snorted with laughter. I let out an angry sigh, storming away. Jack called after me.

"Yer named after a flower! Rose, Daisy…" I ignored him.

"Dandelion, Hibiscus, Carnation…!" I spun around, fixing him with an icy glare.

"Jack Sparrow is a pansy who knows at least five types of flower. And he calls himself a pirate!" I screamed, grinning as the crew disintegrated into laughter and Jack turned a lovely rose red and made an obscene hand gesture. I just smiled before shouting a final word.

"Pansy!"

* * *

_**Wahh, finally another chapter! Who's proud of me? No one? Oh...**_

**_Sorry for my lack of updates, by the way. I have been real busy...course work! Eughh, its real bad :(_**

_**Well, review and I'll update sooner, you get the drill :) **_

**_More soon :D _**


	27. The 'Lovers'

**_The 'Lovers'_**

And so, a two week trip began.

And it all passed extremely uneventfully. Jack spent his time at the helm, humming a song and drinking rum. Will spent his time with Elizabeth, who spent her time cooking. The crew spent their time making crude remarks, whispering about the treasure and doing minimal amounts of work, not that any one but me noticed. And I spent my time bothering Jack, drinking an occasional bottle of rum, poking fun at the overall girlyness of Mrs Elizabeth Turner and calling William a eunuch when he tried to dive to the rescue of his bonny lass.

And that was what two weeks were spent doing, to my utter boredom.

* * *

"We aren't far, now." Jack muttered, snapping his compass shut. I stood behind him, looking over his shoulder and occasionally whispering things in his ear.

"How do ye know?" I whispered this time, smiling. He turned his head slightly to me, his lips by my cheek; his breathe making my skin tingle. I pulled away, my face flushed.

"How do you know?" I repeated, taking a step away from him. He grinned, pointing to the horizon and two small dots appearing over it.

"That's them, the pillars." He clarified. I bit my lip.

"Oh, right. Well…" I stuttered. Jack just grinned more.

"Go fetch 'Lizabeth and the eunuch, love. Save yerself." He said. I nodded, feeling my face go even redder and dashed off, down to Will and Elizabeth's cabin.

I heard the shouting before I reached the door.

"Will, I thought you might be a little happier about this!" Elizabeth shouted, her voice cracking.

"What? You just blurt it out like that and expect me to be all smiles? Elizabeth, we're on a pirate ship! We never said anything about…!"

"It wasn't a choice! I never chose this!" Elizabeth interrupted, with a sob. I frowned as the voices quietened to whispers.

"It's not my fault…" Elizabeth half sobbed.

"Well, it isn't mine…" Will retorted sharply. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Well, I hardly did it by myself, did I? I thought you'd be happy…" Elizabeth choked. There was a pause.

"Are you?" Elizabeth asked, her question almost a plea for Will to say 'Yes'. Will stayed silent.

"Will?"

"I…I need some time, Elizabeth, just give me some space." He said abruptly. I heard his footsteps coming towards the door and, panicking, I jumped into the shadows. Then the footsteps stopped. Elizabeth sounded furious.

"This won't just go away, you know! I'm with child, Will, whether you like it or not." She hissed. My jaw dropped to the floor, well, almost.

Elizabeth was with child!

Luckily, I was still hidden when Will stormed out, slamming the door and heading to the deck. Elizabeth followed, her eyes red and puffy and tear tracks down her face. She, however, diverted her course and when she next appeared she looked fine again, her eyes only slightly red. She raised her skirts and floated up the stairs, leaving me standing alone in the shadows once more. I stood there for a minute or two before going back on deck, where Will and Elizabeth stood, on opposite sides of the ship. I rushed to Jack, who seemed not to have noticed the two appear.

"Jack, this isn't a good idea. I…" Jack spun around, ignoring my protests, and swung an arm around me. He pointed to the horizon and two large stones.

"That's them. The pillars!" He said, grinning at me. Then he pointed to Elizabeth before pointing to Will. He motioned for Gibbs to take the wheel.

"And there are our lovers." He said, pulling me to Will, who looked deep in thought.

"The time has come, whelp." He said, slinging his free arm about Will and dragging us both over to Elizabeth. She looked up, smiling at me and Jack before sending an odd look at Will.

"We're almost at the pillars which means it's almost time fer ye two ta lend us some blood." Jack stated. Elizabeth, still looking at Will, nodded.

"So, ye two in yer most loving mood?" Jack asked. I smacked him in the arm gently, giving him a stern look. He gave me a vacant smile, turning back to Will and Elizabeth, who, after Will escaping Jack's grasp, stood side by side. They looked awkward, to say the least.

"I'm not sure about this…" I whispered to Jack, who ignored me. I elbowed him in the side.

"Really, Jack, what if…?" Jack put a hand over my mouth, steering me away from Will and Elizabeth, the 'lovers'.

"Love, nothing is gonna go wrong. I've never known anyone more in love than them two. Stop worrying, yer doing that thing again." I raised my eyebrows.

"What thing?"

"That thing where ye think too much and get all…panicky." He said, smirking at me.

"I am, Jack, I am panicky. If this goes wrong the ship, yer Pearl, will be destroyed and we'll all be killed. And I don't think this treasure is worth it!" I insisted. Jack fixed me with a stern glare that finished our disagreement.

"We're going to get that treasure even if it kills us, savvy?" He said. I let out a sigh of frustration but nodded. Jack's stern look relaxed and lifted into another smirk.

"I didn't sign up fer this..." I began but was cut off.

"So, what would ye like ol' Jack ta get ye from the cave? We're bringing it al back anyhow but what d'ye want me ta save 'specially fer ye, love?" Jack asked as we moved closer to the pillars. I frowned.

"What d'ye mean 'what would ye like ol' Jack ta get ye from the cave? I'm coming to, Jack." Jack frowned.

"Ye can't come! Yer a girl and ye'll end up getting hurt. Ye stay here with Elizabeth and I'll take Will with me and we'll bring both ye lovely ladies back something pretty." He mocked me, pulling a ring from his finger and slipping it on my own. I looked at Jack with distaste.

"Ye can't make me stay here, Jack. This is my treasure too, ye know. I'm coming. Will can stay here, savvy?" I said, glaring at him. Jack sighed.

"I'm not gonna be able ta get ye to change yer mind am I, love?" He asked hopelessly. I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Then can I at least have my ring back?" He asked, looking at the black stone sitting on my finger. I pulled my hand to my chest, balling it in a fist and covering it with my free hand.

"No!"

* * *

**_Yay, new chapter! See, now the coursework is in, I'm updating :D_**

**_No thanks to my lack of re_****_views, though. TWO! I GOT TWO! Shameful..._**

_**Thank to Katherine-The-Crowned and Pirate! Yuu two rock and I'm dedicating this chapter to yuu :D**_

**_REVIEW, SAVVY?_**


	28. The Pillars

**_The Pillars_**

"Please, Jack, don't do this. It'll cost us the ship!" I begged, pulling on Jack's sleeve. He looked at me, angrily.

"Ye forget yer place, Violet. This is my ship, ye are here fer one reason only and that is the finding of this treasure. I already said ye could come along; now ye are against even getting the bloody treasure! Well, that's too bad." He said, gripping my arm tightly and pulling me to the side of the ship.

"Jack, please…" His grip on my arm tightened and I closed my mouth, lowering my head. The crew began to gather around Jack and I and Will and Elizabeth also appeared, looking slightly less awkward than earlier, yet, still as though a big black cloud was hanging over them. I frowned, biting my lip.

"Men, Elizabeth, Vi, we're finally here! Oh, and you, eunuch." Jack shouted and the crew erupted into cheers. Elizabeth smiled nervously, as did Will, ignoring Jack's 'insult'.

"So, I leave it ta Will and his bonny lass, 'Lizabeth, to do the honours of helpin' us lowly lot on our way to a hoard of treasure!" Jack stepped from the side, making way for Will and Elizabeth. Jack offered Will a jewel encrusted dagger, grinning.

"Mate." He said, handing the dagger over with a nod. Will nodded back, looking at the dagger then to Elizabeth and then below, into the dark water. Solemnly Will placed the dagger on his hand, along a previous scar. I briefly wondered if it was the same scar he had cut when battling Barbossa with Jack, but the thought vanished dagger flashed in the light and Will scooped some of the deep red blood onto the dagger. He dripped in three drops and the water began to ripple, becoming a murky red. Will passed the dagger to Elizabeth, who seemed slightly nervous, who took it with a shaky hand. She held out a finger and made a small prick, dripping three drops of blood down below the ship. The water turned a deep blood red and began rippling madly. I frowned, pulling Jack's sleeve.

"I told you this was a bad idea." I whispered, watching Jack. He remained calm even as the red water began lapping at the ship, until it negan brutally whipping us from side to side. Suddenly, he grasped my hand, pulling me from the deck, through the scared crew and to his cabin.

"Stay in here. Ye'll be fine; I'll make sure of it, savvy?" I nodded, watching helplessly as he took a last look at me and dashed onto the deck. I rushed to the door, not wanting to be stuck in the cabin whilst everyone else was trying to keep us alive, grabbing the door handle and twisting it. My initial reaction was anger.

"Jack! Let me out!" I screamed, hitting the door and trying to force the handle to unlock. Of course, it didn't work.

"Jack, let me out!" I shouted and, when there was no answer, ran to the window. The sky had turned a dangerous swirling purple, clouded over and was beginning to rain. There was a flash of lightening and I jumped from the window.

"Jack!" I called again, this time more desperately. I heard him shouting orders and, realising he wasn't going to hear me let alone let me out, sunk onto the bed. My anger began to fade as I rethought my situation. Jack had locked me in his cabin. He must have been...worried about me.

"_Stay in here. Ye'll be fine; I'll make sure of it, savvy?"_

He obviously knew I was scared, meaning he cared enough to try and keep me safe and calm my nerves. He actually cared. Didn't he? I nodded to myself, Jack cared. He looked after me when my shoulder was healing, he looked after me after I almost froze, true both of those things were his fault but, he did look after me. Suddenly I was flung from the bed like a doll, falling into Jack's bedside cabinet and hitting just above my eye. I felt the skin split and blood begin to trickle down my face, although, I ignored it. Suddenly the ship lurched again and I was sent flying into the bookcase, which smashed down onto the floor, almost crushing me. I scrambled away, back to the bed, suddenly getting light headed. I felt the air being squeezed from my lungs and felt almost as if I was drowning. A dark mist fell over me and after gasping for air for what seemed like an eternity, I felt myself slip from the bed, finally losing consciousness, although, not before letting out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Jack jumped from the helm, handing the wheel over to Gibbs. He looked about as the crew were sucked overboard by seas of red, waves or blood, he wasn't sure. Elizabeth and Will were no where to be seen and Jack feared the worst for his friends. He had a strange mixture of guilt and regret as he thought about his ship, crew, Will, Elizabeth and Violet. 

_Violet._

She had warned him, told him, begged him not to go through with it, to leave the treasure and seek something more attainable, but no, he was too stubborn.

"Jack, what are we to do?" Jack looked around, scanning for the voice. It was a well known voice, a welcome voice.

"Eunuch? Where are ye?" Rain pelted down against the deck, the wind howled and the screams of the crew made it certainly a little difficult to find the bedraggled form of Will.

"Elizabeth is in our cabin. She was injured and fainted! What about Violet?"

"She's in me cabin, mate! She can look after 'erself! She'll be fine!" Will nodded, fighting his way through to Jack.

"You care about her." Will looked at Jack, squinting against the rain. Jack shook his head.

"Now's not the time, William." He said, pulling the wheel to the side. Another wave crashed over the ship, knocking the crew off their feet. Jack groaned, hitting the deck, along with Will, the wind knocked from both. Suddenly an ear splitting scream echoed out from the cabin and a heavy dark mist enveloped the ship.

* * *

**_...Doesn't seem too good, does it? Well, review && I'll update, savvy? _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers, I just love their reviews! You lot make my day :D_**

**_More soon ! _**


	29. Am I Dead?

**_Am I dead?_**

"No, no, not the rum…" Will sat up upon hearing the mumblings. He looked around him, bodies were strewn across the deck, all of them breathing, asleep it seemed. Few were hurt, some bleeding, although, not badly. His brow furrowed. There were hardly any signs of the storm; the ship was in perfect condition, the waters calm and blue. He looked about him for Jack, rushing to the captain.

"Jack, Jack, wake up!" He said, shaking the pirate. Jack twitched, wrinkling his noise, although, made no other moves.

"Jack…"

"No, not the rum, not my rum…" Will laughed quietly, shaking Jack's arm. After a few minutes of unsuccessful wake up methods, Will grinned.

"Jack, Elizabeth burnt all the rum." He said, sadly. Jack jumped up.

"She did what?" The shout was enough to wake up many of the crew, who looked panicked at Jack's exclamation.

"She burnt the rum?!" Jack repeated, looking infuriated. Will shook his head.

"Jack…" Jack ignored him, looking down at himself, patting his chest and his arms.

"Am I alive?" He asked, looking at Will quizzically. Will nodded.

"Very much so. And look. The ship looks untouched, the crew are all fine." He paused, letting Jack look about.

"Something's not right." Jack looked at Will.

"Yer telling me, mate." He straightened up, clearing his throat.

"Mates, I do believe that we have successfully crossed through the pillars!" He shouted. There was a cheer as Jack sauntered away, followed by Will.

"What? So, all that, the storm, the water? That was all about getting to the treasure? You almost killed us all for the treasure?" Will sounded angry, furious even. Jack stopped for a second, turning to Will.

"Aye." He said, beginning to walk again. Will gritted his teeth but, instead of pursuing Jack and punching the living daylights out of the pirate, rushed down the step to his cabin, where he had last seen Elizabeth. Jack continued along the deck to his cabin, where he had left Violet, for her own good, of course. He slipped the key from his pocket, unlocking the door and peeking in. The cabin was in a worse condition than the deck. The bookcase was lying face down on the floor, the desk broken. The bed was still in place, however, and lying on the floor beside it was a figure. Jack panicked; rushing to the spot Violet was curled. She looked peaceful enough, her face calm, although, a deep gash above her eye was bleeding. He scooped her up, sitting the both on the bed and gently shaking her.

"Violet? Violet, love, wake up…" He cooed, although, upon hearing himself he stopped.

"Violet, wake up." He said, this time more sternly.

"Wake up, love…" Violet stirred as Jack shook her again. She opened her eyes, just a crack, a small smile coming to her lips.

"Am I dead?"

* * *

Jack smiled down at me. 

"Nah, love, not dead. Well, not that I know of." He said, helping me into a sitting position. I grinned.

"Good, I don't want to be dead, not yet…" I yawned. Jack nodded his agreement.

"Not a welcome thought in my mind either, love. Now, just hold still…" He said, leaning over me. I jumped, scrambling away.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, accusingly. Jack looked hurt.

"Well, I ain't gonna rape ye if that's what ye thought." He said, moving away.

"I was just gonna check yer eye. It's bleeding." He said, still looking hurt. I frowned, putting my fingers to my head. I pulled it away when I felt sticky blood, dripping down my head and onto my fingers. I looked at Jack, guiltily.

"Sorry, I just…" Jack shook his head.

"It's fine. Just come here." He said. I nodded, crawling towards him and shuffling onto my knees. He placed a hand on my cheek, tipping my head to the light to inspect my injury.

"Looks deep. Might need to be stitched…" I pulled away.

"No, no stitches!" I insisted, although, he placed his hand under my chin, tipping up my head again.

"It'll definitely need stitches…"

"No!" I hit his hand from me, scowling at him.

"I don't want any stitches. It will heal by itself." I said, stubbornly. Jack shook his head.

"It won't. Well, it will, but it'll leave a big scar right above them pretty eyes of yers. But if that's what ye want…" He said abruptly, standing up and beginning to walk away. I could almost picture him counting on his fingers, three, two, one...

"Wait!" Jack turned to me, grinning.

"I knew ye'd come 'round ta my way o' thinkin', love. Great minds think the alike, and all."

"Yes and fools seldom differ." I muttered, looking away. He grinned.

"Well, it's a good job that I'm not a fool then, isn't it?" He said, grabbing a bottle of rum, kept under his pillow. I shook my head, amazed it was still there, full and intact.

"What is the damage? The storm was bad. I suppose we didn't make it through the pillars?" I said, trying to put off the stitches. Jack shrugged, not looking at me.

"No damage. Well, none that can't be fixed quickly and easily. Now, hold still…" He said, ripping a piece of cloth from his sash and placing it over the now open bottle rim. He tipped it up and I watched as the liquid soaked into the cloth.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" I said, dreading the moment the cloth came into contact with my skin. Jack nodded, tipping my face towards the light and gently dabbing the cloth against the cut. I hissed in pain, screwing my eyes shut.

"Is it over?" I asked when the cloth was removed. Jack shook his head.

"Needs to actually be stitched, love." Jack said, walking to a cupboard across from the bed. He rummaged around for a second, finally pulling out a curved needle and some thread. He threaded the needle and sat down beside me, coating the needle in rum.

"Ready, love?" I closed my eyes but nodded my head. Jack put his hand on my cheek, steadying himself as the point of the needle touched my skin. I hissed as it went through, Jack pulling it through and stitching some skin back together. The more stitched he did the tighter I clenched my fists, tightening them until I made bloody fingernail prints on my palms.

"It's over, it's over…" Jack soothed after the stitches were complete. I nodded and suddenly felt myself pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped around me, comforting me.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded.

"No problem, love." He moved so he could see me, smiling slightly, looking into my eyes. I felt butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach as his lip moved towards mine. And then they touched. He had soft lips, flavoured with rum, salt and spices, not at all unpleasant. My hands went to his neck and hair, never wanting to let go. And yet, I knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

_**Review? Please, Im only like 11 away from 100 :D I need these reviews :L **_

**_iLOVEyuu lot :D _**

_**More soon !!**_


	30. Well, I Do Try

**_Well, I do try_**

"Jack?" Jack pulled away, getting up and clenching his fists. He looked at me; about to say something, although, before he managed he turned away. I sighed, turning away from him as he opened the door.

"Mr. Gibbs ye could not have chosen a worse time." Jack said. Gibbs looked puzzled but ignored Jack's statement.

"Jack, there's something ye should see out here." Jack nodded and followed Gibbs from the cabin, leaving me to sit alone on the bed. Without Jack there I felt strangely lonely, like I hadn't felt before, even when I was in England all those years ago. I tried to shake the feeling away, pushing myself up and taking a deep breath, making my way to he door. A loud cheer went up and I jumped. Not wanting to miss anything, I swung the door open, rushing onto the deck, beside Jack, Will and Elizabeth.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to catch a glimpse of what ever had excited the crew so much. Jack grinned, placing his hands on my waist and lifting me from the ground, spinning me around until we were both quite dizzy.

"What are we so happy about?" I asked, steadying myself using Jack and Will. Jack, still grinning like the mad man he was, spun me around again, pointing to a cave. I looked at it, puzzled.

"You're excited over a cave?" Jack shook his head, spinning me back to look at him.

"That's the cave. That's where the treasure is hidden. We did it!" My face lit up and I squealed, hugging Jack, surprised when he threw his arm around me, retuning my hug. I laughed, causing Jack to laugh as we began swaying on the spot.

"We did it! We did it!" I laughed, finally releasing Jack. Only then did we look around. The crew were looking at us, smiling and whispering. Elizabeth and Will were looking at each other, although, both were smiling, then both turned to Jack and I. Jack looked at me, he seemed just as confused as I was. Then he turned to his crew.

"Ye think…" He pointed to me and then to himself. The crew nodded, Will and Elizabeth smiled broadly.

"Ye think me 'n' Violet are...?" He pointed between hinmself and I. The crew nodded again, some of them calling out. My face turned red and I lowered my head, embarrassed. However, my embarrassment died as Jack spoke.

"Me and her? Ye must be joking, lads, I mean look at her. She's all scrawny, no meat on her, no curves, not my type what so ever. And she's so high maintenance. I've already had her anyways…" He finished. I looked up. To say his words stung was an understatement. The crew snickered and some made crude jokes and remarks, some wolf whistling. I looked at Jack, biting my lip. He was smirking, obviously having fun at my expense. The only people who seemed not to find Jack funny were myself, Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs.

"I only brought 'er along to get this treasure, she don't mean a thing ta me." Jack said, stirring another round of laughter. And I couldn't take it any more. I felt my eyes begin to burn and fled, running to Jack's cabin, my hair flying out behind me. I heard Elizabeth call after me and then a sharp crack; Elizabeth had obviously slapped Jack for being a complete and utter bastard. Still, it didn't make me feel any better. I thought Jack and I were getting somewhere. I actually thought I liked him! How ludicrous… I slammed the door, throwing myself on the bed and crying into the pillow. I was there for nought but a second when the door opened again.

"Violet, may I come in?" It was Elizabeth, her voice soft and caring. I shrugged, hearing her come in and feeling her sit on the bed beside me. She began stroking my hair.

"Jack can be so horrid, can't he?" She said, empathetically. I nodded, sitting up beside her.

"I hate him. I really, really hate him…" I said, like a child. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, you don't. I think you quite like him. Else you would have come up with some witty comeback." She said, causing me to cry harder.

"Shh, Violet, he didn't mean those things he said, you know that. He just has to be 'Captain Jack Sparrow' in front of people. He is meant to be a pirate and that means having no feelings. But, Jack has feelings. He has feelings for you, I'm sure." She said, trying to calm me. I looked up at her through blurry eyes.

"Ye think?" I sniffed. Elizabeth nodded, letting me sit up, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, which was actually Jack's. Elizabeth smiled at me.

"Now, come and show him what you think of him and his 'Captain' attitude." She said, standing up and pulling me up with her. I nodded.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, wiping my eyes again. Elizabeth nodded.

"You are a very graceful cryer. When I cry my face goes red and blotchy and my eyes puff up to the size of apples." She laughed; taking my arm and leading me back up on deck. Jack was standing at the helm, looking thoughtfully at the cave entrance. We were already on course to sail straight into it, ready to get the treasure. His hand moved to his chin, gradually moving down his two braids and returning to his chin, repeatedly doing the same thing. He didn't notice until I was standing right across from him. When he did notice me, he smirked, sauntering over and trying to put an arm around me, however, I moved away. He looked hurt, but only for a second.

"What's wrong, love?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Ye know what's wrong, Jack. What ye said about me was …" I struggled for words, shaking my head. Jack sighed.

"Love, I was only jesting. I couldn't 'ave them thinkin' I'd gone soft fer ye. I didn't mean it, honest. See, me, I'm dishonest and ye can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest." He said.

II forgive ye." I said, almost put his arm around me before smacking it away.

"Like ye said, Jack, 'I was only jesting.'." I hissed, turning away from him and strutting off to where Elizabeth was standing, grinning at me. As I walked away, I could feel Jack's eyes boring into my back, although, took no notice.

"Nicely done." Elizabeth commented as I leaned against the railing. I looked up at her, smiling.

"Well, I do try."

* * *

**_4 reviews away, just 4 ! Review please :D_**

**_Thanks to my reviewers! Yuu guys are amazing! _**

**_More chapters soon, the quicker I get to 100, the quicker I'mma update and tell yuu!_**

**_:D _**

****


	31. Into The Dark

**_Into The Dark_**

"Come get me once we're anchored." I called back to Elizabeth, walking back into Jack's cabin. It was a mess. Sighing, I got to work, struggling to stand the bookcase up, although, I managed eventually. I had to pick up each book individually, though. Most of them were old, maps printed on every page; Jack's scrawling handwriting noting things, sometimes with little arrows pointing to a rock or reef. I laughed. Jack knew more than the books, a little odd but not altogether surprising. He knew the waters like the back of his hand. Suddenly another book caught my eye. It wasn't too old but in mint condition. I carefully picked it up, flicking it open and looking at the pages of writing.

"Ye should read it some time." I jumped out of my skin, spinning around. Jack stood, smirking at me.

"Ye can have it if ye like. As my way o' sayin' I'm sorry fer saying what I said." He paused, looking at the book.

"Othello." He said, as if recounting when he read it. He smiled and nodded.

"Good choice, love. But how come ye didn't choose something more…girly? I didn't have ye down as an Othello type o' person." He said. I shrugged.

"It seemed…" I stopped. What could I say? Should I just blurt it out? Just say, _'Well, I can't read and I picked it up off the floor, just to look at it.' _?

"Thank ye, Jack. And I accept yer apology." I finally said, sidetracking the book. He nodded.

"'S alright, love. Now, come up on deck. We're just anchoring and I have a feeling ye wouldn't be too 'appy if I went looking fer this treasure all by me onsies." He held out an arm.

"Milady." I laughed, taking his arm and allowing him to escort me up onto the deck, leaving the book on his bed. Jack called the crew over, standing above them all, slinging an arm abut my shoulders.

"Now, me an' Violet are gonna go into the cave, looking fer the treasure. If we ain't back within a day, ye leave us. Just leave us the boat we row in and a suitable supply of rum, as well as some extra gunpowder, in case the worst comes to the worst. Whoever falls behind gets left behind, aye? Keep to the code!" Jack's speech was met with a chorus of 'Aye, Cap'n!'s as they began to let down our rowing boat. I looked at Jack, nervously.

"Do ye think…?" I looked from the cave back to him. Jack looked from the cave to me.

"I don't know, love, I honestly don't know." And that was all he said. He helped me into the boat, much like he had when we were rowing our way to the beach in England, and sat opposite me, taking the oars.

"Are ye scared of death, Jack?" I blurted, looking from him into the darkness. Jack looked up. He was silent for a minute, just looking at me, he began to row before stopping and placing the oars down.

"Darling, you have no idea." He said, picking up the oars and beginning to row again. I furrowed my brow.

"Then why become a pirate? It's possibly the most dangerous occupation, one almost certain to get ye killed. Why choose piracy, the sea, the ship? Why not just keep your ship in the harbour and settle down?" I asked. Jack laughed.

"Aye, a ship in the harbour's safe, but that's not what ships are made for. They're made for adventure, freedom." He said, glancing behind to the cave.

"And this, this is adventure?"

"Aye, this is adventure." Jack replied.

"But…"

"Will ye stop asking so many questions? Anyone would think ye were 'bout to face certain death." Jack tryed to joke. I frowned.

"How do ye know we're not?" My question silenced Jack and I never did get an answer. We rowed in complete silence until we reached land, Jack tying the boat down as I hopped out, looking around, trying to make out shapes in the darkness. Suddenly, a flame ignited. I looked back around to Jack, who was holding a lantern.

"Now, where did ye get that?" I asked. He pointed into the boat. I nodded, looking around us.

"So, now what?" I asked, turning back to him. Jack shrugged.

"We go searchin' fer treasure." He said, striding into the darkness, me following behind him. Every few minutes or so I would shuffle closer to Jack, looking behind me cautiously, scared in case something jumped out. Jack grinned.

"Love, when we get back ta the ship ye can get as close ta me as ye like but not right now." He said, jokingly. I frowned.

"You are horrid, Jack Sparrow, absolutely horrid."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, holding out his arm, which I walked into. Slowly, he pushed me back a step or two.

"Stay there, stay at least three paces behind me at all times." My eyes widened.

"What? Why? I…" I stuttered, looking at him. He tipped his head to the side.

"Ye must be joking! Tell me you're joking." I said, my voice panicky. Jack smirked.

"Some one afraid o' the dark? Or afraid o' being too far from ol' Jack?" I frowned.

"Neither. I…I just…it's dark back there!"

"I knew it! Yer afraid o' the dark!" Jack laughed. I shook my head.

"I just think it'd be safer if we stick as close together as possible. I don't particularly want to die and if I do, you're coming with me!" I threatened, closing the gap between Jack and I. He nodded.

"Well, seems death ain't one of me priorities, I s'pose I'll let ye smother me, fer now anyway." He said, grabbing hold of my arm and yanking me towards him.

"Great…" I muttered. Jack smirked, letting go of my arm and slinking his around my waist.

"Oh, it is." He said back, walking us into the darkness. We turned a corner, neither of us expecting anything significant to happen.

Suddenly the whole cave shook with tremendous force. I jumped; Jack's hold on me tightened.

"What happened?" I asked, scared. Jack shook his head.

"I have no idea, love, although I 'ave this funny feeling that this ain't the safest place to be at this moment in time."

"Gee, ye think!" I cried, looking around. I could only see a few paces in front of us but I could already tell something was wrong. I looked behind us but spun around when Jack sighed. My mouth dropped.

"This is a joke." I said, staring at the seven different tunnels stretching out in front of us.

"Yer tellin' me." Jack muttered, his eyes wandering from each tunnel to the next.

"So…" I began, although, I couldn't finish my sentence.

"So…?" Jack asked, motioning for me to elaborate.

"So…which way do we go?" Jack pulled out his compass, flicked it open and pointed to the tunnel in front of us.

"This one." I frowned, turning to him. He glanced at me, pointing to a different tunnel whilst shaking the compass. The needle sat completely still.

"This one?" He paused for a second before pointing to a tunnel to my right.

"No, definitely that one…"

"Oh God, we're gonna end up lost aren't we?" I sighed.

"Most probably."

* * *

**_Hey :)_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews. I finally got just over 100._**

**_Sorry for the big update gap, I had coursework. But hey, Im back now :)_**

**_More soon!!_**


	32. Why?

**_Why?_**

"What was that?" I whispered. Jack's arm tightened around my waist as I held the lantern higher.

"Nothing, love. Yer imagination's runnin' away with ye, that's all." I glanced over my shoulder, scared to death of what may be hiding in the darkness. Jack smiled at me, trying to make me feel better.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours. Why haven't we found the stupid, damn treasure yet?" I practically shouted, trying to take my mind off my fear. Jack laughed.

"I know exactly what ye mean, love." He paused.

"Ye don't think we went the wrong way, do ye?" I turned to him, narrowing my eyes. He held out his hands.

"I'm only sayin' it's a possibility."

"Ye made us go back three times! We are not turning back again!" I said, speeding up. Jack quickened his pace, although, not as much as me. His arm left my waist, and, at the time, I didn't think anything of it.

"Hurry up, Jack, I want to get back to the ship as soon as possible." I said, stepping in a large puddle of water.

"Eugh! Why? Why, why, why? Why are you doing this to me?" I questioned, holding the lantern above my head and looking into the distance.

"Do ye really think this is the wrong way?" I asked, squinting to make out anything. Suddenly, something spun me around. I lost my balance almost tumbling over, yet, I recovered, looking around.

"Jack!?" I screamed. I couldn't see him anywhere. He was right behind me just a second ago. I put the lantern on the floor, in fear of dropping it and being left in total darkness.

"Jack, this isn't funny, stop messing around!" I called into the darkness. I felt something touch my arm and screamed.

"Jack! Someone! Anyone?" The same heavy mist that devoured the ship suddenly began descending on me and I became frantic, looking around for somewhere to run, although, the fog was too thick. I could barely see the light of the lantern. And then, nothing. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

My panic and fear began subsiding as I drifted from consciousness, forgetting all about Jack and the treasure. I felt myself falling, towards the floor, although, I didn't land. I was lowered down, softly, carefully and gently.

And for just a moment, I was in complete bliss.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours. Why haven't we found the stupid, damn treasure yet?" Violet shouted, although, Jack could tell she was scared. 

"I know exactly what ye mean, love." He said, trying to lighten the mood, although, unsuccessfully. Suddenly, an unwelcome thought hit him.

"Ye don't think we went the wrong way, do ye?" Violet turned to him, narrowing her eyes. He could tell that was the wrong thing to say. He held out his hands.

"I'm only sayin' it's a possibility."

"Ye made us go back three times! We are not turning back again!" She hissed, quickening her pace. Jack quickened his too, his arm never leaving her back. He felt her tense unexpectedly.

"Hurry up, Jack, I want to get back to the ship as soon as possible." She said, stepping in a large puddle of water.

"Eugh, why?" She asked, holding the lantern above her head and looking into the distance.

"Do ye really think this is the wrong way?" Jack looked too, nodding his head.

"Looks like it, love. I woulda though we'd found it by now if this were the right way." He said, grabbing Violet's arm and spinning her around. She staggered slightly, although, steadied herself, looking around. Jack frowned.

"Love?"

"Jack!?" She suddenly screamed.

"Love, I'm here."

"Jack, this isn't funny, stop messing around!" She called into the darkness. Jack panicked, putting a hand on her arm and pulling her towards him.

"Love, I'm right here!"

"Jack! Someone! Anyone?" Suddenly she swayed violently. Her eyelids drooped and, panicking, Jack rushed to her, holding her up, holding her hand.

"Love? Can ye hear me?" He asked, shaking her.

"Squeeze my hand if ye can hear me." He waited for her to squeeze his hand, show some indication she could hear him, anything. Yet, she didn't. Carefully, he laid her down, sitting beside her and holding her hand.

"Ye know," He said, squeezing her hand, hoping for a response, "this is all a bit much. Next time we'll go after something a little more…attainable." He paused.

"If there is a next time, that is." He paused again.

"Not that there's any reason there won't be or anything." Suddenly the lantern flickered. Jack looked around. He licked a finger and held it up, frowning.

"No wind, that's odd." It seemed the tunnel was getting darker, the air heavier. Jack frowned.

"Not good." He muttered, although, he was getting light headed. He could barely move by the time he realised it though. He struggled to get comfortable, finally managing to lie beside Violet, who was still unmoving. Jack lay on his back, crossing one foot over the other and putting Violet's hand, along with his own, to his chest.

"We'll get outta this, love, just ye watch. Ye see, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He was quite aware that he was, very possibly, talking to no one but himself, although, the talking calmed him.

"See, I remember the 'Captain' in fronta me name. No one remembers it. Shame really." He squeezed her hand again.

"See anytime ye feel like it, just squeeze me hand. It gives me some indication yer still alive."

"_Jack?"_

He pushed himself up and looked around. Violet was still very much unconscious and no one else could be seen through the mist.

"_Jack?"_

No, there was definitely no one there except him and Violet. Jack looked across to her. She looked so peaceful. If her chest wasn't rising ever so slightly he could have mistaken her for being dead. then again, those small breathes could be his imagination. Wasn't it Violet who had said something to him about wishful thinking? Still, he convinced himself she wasn't dead.

Thank God she wasn't.

"_Jack?"_

"What?"

"_Leave her…Find the treasure…It's right in front of you…"_

Jack looked around. Violet was almost perfectly still. He squeezed her hand.

"I won't leave 'er." He said firmly.

"_Why? You've got no use for her, not now anyway. Why do you want to keep her with you?"_

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"She's a friend. I care for her." He paused. "I won't betray her." He finished. Suddenly something lit up at the end of the tunnel. It was a bright light, beckoning him closer. He shook his head.

"_You sure, Jack?" _

"I wouldn't do that ta her. I won't do it. I won't betray her." He said, holding her hand tighter than ever.

"_And you call yourself a pirate…" _

The voice faded, echoing, the light fizzling out. Jack sighed, suddenly becoming drowsy. It was a horrible feeling. He felt suffocated, like the life was being squeezed out of him. He let out a groan of pain and then crumpled to the floor, closing his eyes. And still, he held her hand.

* * *

_**Okay, and again, sorry for the huge update gap. **_

_**And I'm also sorry, i couldn't reply to any of your reviews. My bad :(**_

**_But thank you for them! Glad you all liked the story :)_**

**_More soon!_**


	33. The Siren

**_A Siren_**

Jack awoke to a blinding light. He was still in the cave but it was light. It was really, really light. And Violet was no where to be seen. Jack immediately panicked.

"Violet!? Vi!? Love?" He shouted, springing up off the floor. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her, however. He almost knocked over the lantern that was beside him.

"Aww, Jack, she's gone. Got the treasure and went with out you. She's a pirate after all." A girl sat opposite him, on a rock. She had her elbows resting on her knees, her chin in her hand. She was beautiful. Extraordinarily beautiful. Jack had never seen some one like her in his life, and, believe him, he had seen a lot. She had ghostly pale skin and big blue eyes. Well at least he thought they were blue. They were flecked with silver, not grey, silver. _Odd_, he thought. She smiled, her full pink lips revealing perfect, white teeth.

"What did you expect from her? She lived on the streets, Jack, she was a street rat. Once a street rat, always a street rat." The girl slipped off the rock, walking over to Jack gracefully.

"I'm Siren, by the way." She whispered, smiling. Jack took a step back.

"Siren, right…Where's Violet gone exactly?" He asked. Siren laughed quietly.

"She's gone. She taken the treasure and the ship…They stuck to the code." She said, placing a cold hand on Jack's face. He frowned and as her hand touched him, pulled away.

"Yer freezing, lass, like ice." He said, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Something about this picture wasn't right. Violet wouldn't have just gone. She wouldn't have, he knew it.

"She did. You might not believe it but, trust me, she did." Jack looked curiously at Siren.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" He asked. Siren shrugged, playing with the little silver key that hung around her neck. Jack watched her for what seemed like hours, how she swayed and walked and danced, not talking. Then he approached her, placing a hand on each side of her waist. She giggled and placed her ice cold hands around his neck, placing her head against his neck. Inside, he shivered and pushed her away yet, on the outside, he smiled and brought his hands up to her neck. Then, in one swift, smooth movement, he pulled the key from her neck and pushed her away.

The look on her face was one of pure fury. In seconds, she screamed. Her skin turned a nasty shade of blue and her eyes darkened. Her lips turned a deep, angry, blood red and, without warning, she lunged forward. Jack dived out of her way, just missing a clawed hand as it swung towards his face. Suddenly, she didn't seem so beautiful, Jack thought as she screeched and smashed into him, her now sharp, pointed teeth ripping into the flesh on his neck.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted, throwing her off him. She spun around, eyeing Jack up through cloudy eyes. And then she jumped forward at him. He did it without thinking. The sword was out before he even knew it. And she dived straight onto it. It went straight through her stomach, a strange blue green blood dripping down the blade as Jack removed it. She whimpered and a bloody tear slipped from her eye and then…she disintegrated. She just disintegrated, like a thousand little dragonflies, dancing and twisting in all directions.

Then it was dark.

Well, almost, there was still the little light provided by the lantern. So, with a few mutters, he picked up the lantern, slipped the silver key in his pocket and began walking, shouting for Violet as he went. Soon afterwards he found her. She was still very much unconscious. Sighing, Jack bent down and felt her pulse, smiling as it was perfectly normal. Carefully, he picked her up and began walking. There had to be a door some where.

* * *

**_Sorry for my lack of reviewing. I've been ill. And hospitals don't go a bundle on computers! _**

**_Oh well, i thought i should finish this load of rubbish before i throw in my writing towel :) _**

**_Its not for definite but its probable. _**

_**Sorry :( **_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers though! **_

_**Much Love x**_


	34. Fields of Gold

**_Fields of Gold_**

"Ye sure? Yer sure ye heard her scream?" Gibbs asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm sure. I heard her screaming for Jack and then it just stopped." She said

"We should go look for them." Will said, taking Elizabeth's hand and turning to Gibbs. Gibbs frowned.

"But Jack said…the code…" He said, looking behind him to the cave. Will shook his head, appalled.

"The code?" Elizabeth fumed. "You would leave your Captain to die for the sake of some old pirate rules? You stick to a bunch of made up laws although you break real ones! It's utterly preposterous!" She shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. Will nodded his head in agreement.

"Lower down a boat. Give me a lantern and I'll go. I'll find them and bring them back, code or no code." He said. Elizabeth looked at Will, smiling.

"I'm coming too." She said firmly. Will looked at her, frowning.

"Elizabeth…"

"They're my friends too, Will." She said. Will sighed.

"I suppose, as I'm never going to make you change your mind, we should go..." Suddenly Gibbs let out a shout.

"I'm coming too. Jack's never really been much for tradition, why start now?" He said with a broad grin. Will smiled and Elizabeth positively beamed as a boat was let down, all three climbing down, Gibbs holding an already lit lantern. Will took the oars and began rowing towards the cave, until they reached the land. Jack and Violet's boat sat on the rocky desolate surface, the oars chucked to the side. Will and Gibbs tied the boats side to side, Elizabeth getting out and holding the lantern up.

"Do you think they're okay?" She asked, looking into the darkness. Will and Gibbs looked at each other before answering.

"Course they are, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said, reassuring her somewhat. Will smiled thankfully at Gibbs.

"Right, let's go." Gibbs said, walking to Elizabeth and taking the lantern from her. Both Will and Elizabeth followed Gibbs as he lead them down the long tunnel, no light but that of the lantern which kept flickering and spluttering, doing nothing to put any of the three at ease.

"How far do you think they got?" Will asked, peering passed Gibbs into the darkness. Gibbs shrugged.

"They wouldn't have got far. They weren't gone long. Bet it felt like hours though." Gibbs laughed, although, the others remained silent.

* * *

"Oh!" Elizabeth let out a shout, jumping away from Will. Gibbs spun around, pulling out his pistol, whilst Will grabbed his sword, holding it up. 

"No, no…" Elizabeth laughed. "I just stepped in a big puddle." Will let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Worried us there, lass." Gibbs said, putting his pistol back.

"We've been walking for hours, they can't have got this far. I mean, really, Jack staggers around like a drunk and Violet isn't exactly able to fly, is she?" Will laughed, letting Elizabeth take his hand.

"We must have missed them." Elizabeth finished, looking around.

"Nah, we can't have missed 'em, lass…" Gibbs began, although, Elizabeth lost concentration as something caught her eye.

"Uh, what's that?" She interrupted, pointing at the wall. Gibbs stopped, both him and will turning and following Elizabeth's gaze. Before either could stop her, she ran to the wall, tracing a rectangle with her finger.

"It's a door!" She shouted gleefully, turning to Will and Gibbs, who were looking at her like she was mad.

"Come help me!" Elizabeth ordered, flinging her whole body against the door. Will laughed, rushing over, followed by Gibbs, all three leaning against the door.

"On the count of three." Elizabeth said, looking from Gibbs to Will.

"One." She paused.

"Two." Another pause.

"Three." All three suddenly smashed against the door, the two men grinning as it grinded open slightly. Elizabeth, however, sighed.

"It didn't open." She whined. She suddenly grinned.

"Three!" And she flung herself against the door again, smiling slightly as it grinded open a little more. Before the others had a chance, she peeked into the room, suddenly squealing.

"There's treasure! Gold, silver, jewels! And Jack and Violet. They're asleep! And…holding hands!" She exclaimed, sounding more than a little excited.

"One, two, three!" Elizabeth shouted, all three of them slamming themselves against the door, eager to see behind the door. And, thankfully, the door crunched open. Elizabeth was first in, knocking both men out of her way. Will followed at an easy pace, letting Gibbs squeeze through the gap, with a little difficulty due to his size.

"Oh, I don't want to wake them, they look so…cute." Elizabeth cooed. Gibbs laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear the word 'cute' associated with Jack." He said, looking around in awe. Will had much the same expression as Gibbs, although, he was a little less mesmerized.

"Certainly worth the trouble we went through getting it." Gibbs said, looking to Jack and Violet.

"Definitely." Will agreed, although, a sharp look from Elizabeth caught him.

"I mean, it still doesn't make it right the way Jack treated Violet." Will corrected himself. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Will let out a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly and picking up some of the gold, examining it before chucking it to Gibbs, who pocketed it, laughing.

"Look at them. Aren't they adorable?" Elizabeth said, motioning both men over. Jack and Violet were both lying, side by side, holding hands, sleeping soundly. Well, almost sleeping soundly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is not 'adorable'." Jack flicked one eye open, looking at the three people standing above him and Violet.

"And I thought I told ye ta stick to the code." He said, looking at Gibbs, who shrugged.

"Never been one for tradition." Gibbs said before motioning around.

"And if we 'adn't come looking fer ye and the lass we woulda never knew ye found all this." He said. Jack furrowed his brow.

"All what?" He asked, realising he still had Violet's hand. Gently he released it, dropping it on her stomach and sitting up. His eyes widened. Strangely, he smiled.

"Oh yes, all this. Bit of a story really. Violet got a bit confused," He tapped his head, "So when Violet collapsed; I picked her up and carried on. Finally got here, put her down and relaxed. Musta fallen asleep." He said, pushing himself up. "Had a bit of a run in with Siren, a siren, first though..." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"Jack, I must say you've really outdone yourself this time." Will said, grinning. Jack nodded, looking down at Violet and softly pushing his boot in her side. He longed for her to wake up, although he wasn't sure after the incident in the cave. And that brought on the question of how they he and Violet arrived here? And how Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs found them? Violet stirred. Jack grinned.

"Love, wake up. Look, we found the treasure." Her eyes flicked open.

"No, we did-" Jack dropped to his knees, covering her mouth.

"Yep, well, more I found the treasure but ye were there, even though ye were unconscious. Look." Jack motioned around, grinning more as Violet's eyes grew big and awe filled.

"Wow." She muttered, sitting up. Smiling, she turned to Jack.

"My hero!" She shouted, kissing his cheek and throwing herself backwards into a mound of gold. Meanwhile, Will, Gibbs and Elizabeth dispersed to different areas, sifting through anything shiny and or valuable. Jack laughed, watching Violet pull out a crown, sitting it on her head.

"Jealous much?" She asked. He shook his head, reaching for a sceptre and handing it to her.

"Your majesty." He said, bowing and removing his hat. Violet laughed.

"Captain." She replied, taking his offered hand, both making their way through endless fields of gold.

* * *

**_Two chapters! Within minutes! Aren't you lucky? _**

**_I suppose I owed you them though... :)_**

_**Oh well, probably more soon. Soon as I can anyway. Life's got me busy!**_

_**Review it, people :D**_

**_xx_**

**_This ones specially for Addicted To Jack! Because them pm'ed me :P _**

**_xx_**


	35. Loving?

**_Loving?_**

"I don't know as I recall askin' ye for yer thoughts, eunuch." Jack said, with a flourish of his hands. Will shook his head.

"No, but…"

"Then go sit with yer charming Elizabeth, have some rum with the crew, do whatever, just don't bother me anymore, savvy?" Jack finished, slamming the door in Will's face.

"Now, where were we?" I stood up.

"We were discussing shares in the treasure."

"Of course." Jack muttered, sitting down and taking hold of his fourth rum bottle. I sighed.

"I was saying that I wanted at least half." I repeated. Jack swigged his rum.

"And I was saying ye won't be getting' any more than a quarter."

"Jack, that is unfair and ye know it!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"Life's not fair, darling, live with it." Jack drawled, smirking at his bottle and swigging another mouthful. I let out a growl of annoyance.

"Yer pushing it, Jack. I want at least fifty percent. It was my map after all." I said, watching Jack drain the rest of the bottle. He abruptly stood up, knocking his chair backwards and taking a step towards me.

"Aye and it was my ship." He argued, pointing at himself. I shook my head.

"Yer ship is floating a little lower in the water with all that treasure, Jack! Half of it would set me up fer life and the rest is more than enough fer ye and yer crew, considering the amount ye already have! It's not fair!" I shouted, putting my hands on Jack's chest and pushing him away from me, forcefully.

"And like I already said, life isn't fair! Ye never made a deal before we came on this little escapade! And I'm a pirate which means nothing has to be fair as long as it suits me!" Jack shouted, putting a hand on my arm and yanking me towards him.

"Considering it's on my ship, it's my treasure." He slurred.

"Considering it was me who helped you get the map and who actually had the map in the first place, I would hasten to guess that it is actually my treasure and I should get biggest share." Jack looked puzzled for a moment before laughing.

"I don't believe we are even having this conversation."

"How so?" I asked, momentarily forgetting the situation.

"We don't need ta be discussin' this!" I raised my eyebrows, motioning for him to elaborate.

"Ye don't even wanna leave really."

"What?" I asked, looking at Jack, who began looking absentmindedly at his finger nails.

"You don't want to leave." He repeated, slower. I lowered my eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" Jack grinned at me.

"This, the Pearl, us crew of miscreants, this is yer home. Yer first real home, with friends, family even, people who care for ye. And ye can honestly say want ta leave?" I stood silent for a minute. Jack was right. I felt at home on the Pearl.

"If ye can look me in the eye and tell me ye want to go, I'll give ye half the treasure and drop ye off at some nice little port. And that'll be it. Ye'll never see me again." He paused, watching me mull the situation over.

"So, what's it ta be?" He asked. I turned from him, looking out of the window. A star shot across the sky, followed by another. It was an amazing sight, thousands of stars whizzing across before dieing out.

"Shooting stars." Jack's voice whispered in my ear. "Every one is for some one who passed away." I turned to look at him.

"Who told you that?" I asked. He smiled.

"My mother. She told me that when she was ill. Died the next day." I put a hand to my mouth.

"I'm sorry. That's terrible. Were you young?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not too young too get a job in the East India Trading Company." He said bitterly, walking away from me and settling on his bed. I followed.

"What? You? You worked for the East India Trading Company?" It was safe to say I was more than a little shocked. Jack nodded.

"Not fer long though. Beckett sent me to Africa, didn't bother tellin' me why."

"And when you got there?" I pressed. Jack nodded.

"When I got there, I was horrified. Thousands upon thousands of men, women, children lined up, chained together. He wanted me to transport a shipment of slaves." I gasped.

"And ?"

"And I couldn't do it. No one deserves that. I let 'em go, all of 'em. And then Beckett found out, branded me a pirate and sunk me ship." I put a hand on his shoulder. But, just like Jack, he wasn't finished.

"So then I went ta Davy Jones, asked him to raise the Wicked Wench, as it were then called, and rechristened it the Black Pearl. And so on an' so forth." He finished, with a flourish of his hands. Suddenly Jack Sparrow made an awful lot of sense. Well, not an awful lot. A little more than usual though. With out hesitating, I threw my arms about his neck, hugging him tightly. He put his arms around my back, patting, albeit a little awkwardly. I buried my head in his neck.

"You're a brave man Jack Sparrow." He didn't bother to correct me about the 'Captain'. After a second or five, he pulled back, a look in his eyes I hadn't seen before. He didn't speak, just looked at me, his eyes travelling over my face, stopping at my lips before trailing back up to my eyes.

"Jack…?" I couldn't speak, the words caught in my throat.

"Ye have no idea how much I want ta kiss ye." He said and, before I could even register what he had meant, his lips were on mine. He kissed me gently, his hands moving to my neck, his ringed fingers entwining in my hair. And I couldn't resist. This kiss was so different to the ones shared when we had first met, they were rough and urgent, this was sweet and…loving? No, not loving...just...almost loving.

* * *

_**Chapter :P **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers! Can't believe you lot are still all reviewing!**_ _**Makes my day :D**_

**_So, review again, savvy? Hope you all liked it!_**

_**More soon :D**_

_**..x**_


	36. All in Favour

**_All in Favour_**

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jack burst in, waking me loudly. I cracked my eyes open, seeing Jack hovering over me. I sat up, opening my eyes and grinning as he lay a tray of food down on the side of the bed.

"Ye like it?" He asked, looking at the food which I guessed he had prepared himself, due to the way he was smiling. He reminded me somewhat, of a proud child. I laughed.

"Well, there is worse ways to be woken up, I suppose." I said, taking a piece of bread from the tray and biting it.

"It's not much. I can't really cook and I didn't wanna risk poisoning ye…"

"That's good to know." I laughed.

"So ye can have more if ye want. I'm sure there's still some of what ever the crew are eating today." I envisaged a bowl of slop, shaking my head, hiding the distaste I felt for the dish.

"This is wonderful, Jack." Jack grinned proudly, biting into an apple he pulled out of no where.

"So, did ye sleep well?" He asked, knowing full well what I would say. I laughed.

"I slept absolutely terribly, as ye full well know." I didn't mention that when I actually got to sleep I had an awful dream. There was a woman with pale, almost blue, skin. She was very beautiful. And she hissed that nothing between me and Jack would work. It was silly really, I convinced myself, as Jack and I were perfect. Jack, not knowing what I was thinking about, nodded, lifting his shirt to reveal his back.

"Aye, I know." Long fingernail scratches marred his tanned skin. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." Jack laughed.

"'S okay, love, least ye remember this time." I gasped playfully, hitting Jack in the arm.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked, taking an apple from the tray and biting into it. Jack grinned.

"Well, I was thinking about having a little talk with the crew 'bout yer staying and then docking at the nearest port fer a celebration, rum and saucy wenches." He said, taking another bite from his apple. I frowned.

"Oh…" I said, slightly hurt. Jack smiled at me.

"I'm only jestin', love. Saucy wenches for the crew, savvy? Why'd I want any o' them when I got ye?" He said, making me smile, although, I wasn't sure if he meant it. Still, I pushed the subject aside.

"Will the crew object to my staying?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"They shouldn't, especially if ye go down looking like ye are." He said, grinning. I looked down at myself, blushing and pulling the covers up around my bare shoulders, bunching it up under my chin. Jack smiled.

"Come up on deck when yer ready. We'll tell 'em then." He said, bounding from the cabin, leaving me to change into more suitable attire. I pulled on a new shirt and some small breeches Jack had somehow acquired, stopping as I noticed small bruises on my waist. I put my fingertips on them, realising they were from Jack and when had held me the previous night.

A small smile crept on to my lips.

* * *

"Lads, Elizabeth, whelp, Violet an' I 'ave an announcement to make!" The crew, Will and Elizabeth gathered, looking at Jack and I curiously. 

"Ye two finally realised yer perfect fer each other!" Some one shouted. I turned red, watching Jack. He spluttered before shaking his head.

"Actually, Violet has decided she might be stayin'!" Jack called. There was a roar of shouts. I looked at Jack, who was looking at the crew, who were looking at me.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea! I need some female company." Elizabeth chirped, smiling.

"It can't do any harm." Will chipped in.

"It's bad luck to have a woman aboard! Now we're gonna have two, just ask Gibbs!" Some one shouted. Gibbs laughed.

"It appears Miss Violet has been good luck." He said. "All that treasure she brought us!" There was a cheer.

"And she makes the best fish stew I ever tasted!" I laughed as the crew cheered again. Jack hushed them.

"So all in favour of Violet becoming a member o' the crew?" He shouted. Most of the crew, including Will and Elizabeth, raised their hands, shouting. Jack grinned, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, love!" I clapped my hands together as the crew cheered, apart from the cook, obviously jealous about my fish stew being better than his, and one or two others who I had never liked anyway.

"Mr, Gibbs I'm leaving this fine vessel in your command and I bid you to make port as soon as possible!" Jack shouted to Gibbs, who agreed, rushing to the wheel. Jack put his hand on my lower back, pushing me back to his cabin. Will and Elizabeth followed, although unwanted. Jack slammed the door, spinning me around so my back was to it, and kissing me, catching me off guard. A knock on the door, however, brought me to my senses and I pulled away, dodging under Jack's arm, smiling. Jack scowled at the door. I sighed; pushing passed him and opening the door, only to find myself staring into the faces of Will and Elizabeth.

"Ye knocked?" I asked, letting them in, much to Jack's annoyance. Elizabeth, however, stood still, grabbing my arm before yanking me out of the cabin and down to her own.

"Are you and Jack an item?" She asked, smiling gleefully. I wanted to nod my head and shout that we were but something held me back.

"I'm not sure. Well, last night we had a heart to heart and one thing led to the next and we…well, ye know, and he kissed me a second ago but… I'm just not sure. But we'll see how it goes." She nodded and we both fell silent for a moment.

"I'm not a whore, Elizabeth." I said, shocking her.

"I…I never implied…" She stuttered. I nodded.

"I know but, well, to lay with a pirate. People like ye, not that I have anything against ye, think poorly of my type." Elizabeth looked at me, puzzled.

"My type?"

"Upper class, people with money." I clarified.

"Oh." She passed, "Violet, my class doesn't make me look down on you. Will's a pirate, isn't he?" I laughed.

"No. He's a eunuch, remember?" As she laughed, my thoughts drifted to Jack. His kisses last night had been so...

Suddenly Elizabeth spoke.

"I have some news." She said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Really?" I asked. I dared not tell her I already knew.

"I'm with child!" She squealed happily. I clapped my hands together, hugging her.

"That's wonderful! How far gone?" She shook her head.

"Oh I'm not sure. I'd say about two months, possibly three, can't see the bump yet, although, I'm trying to wear baggier clothing just in case. We don't want anyone to know until Jack says its fine for me to stay aboard. We were a little concerned about raising a child aboard a pirate ship but we still have time to talk about it." She paused, although, not for long.

"Oh, Violet, I'm so excited!" She finished, beaming. I laughed.

"So, it's double celebrations! I'm having a baby and you are staying on the Pearl! I don't think I've ever been happier!" She said, smiling.

"Me neither." I said, finally feeling as if nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**_Chapter! Lalala... :) _**

**_Well, I, personally, am quite proud of it :P_**

**_What do you think? Review guys :D_**

**_More soon.. x_**


	37. Presents in Town

**_Presents in Town_**

"Yer not going straight to the tavern, are ye?" I asked, tugging Jack's sleeve. He laughed.

"Love, I intend to buy ye some of yer own clothes before going fer a drink. I think a nice dress would suit ye perfect." He said, taking my hand and pulling me to the helm. He pointed to the shoreline.

"See, we'll get ye some clothes and a dress and then we'll go out and have some fun, savvy?" I grinned.

"Savvy." I replied, squeezing Jack's hand. He turned to me, smiling, before spinning me around.

"Now go help Elizabeth, Will says she's fidgeting around some baby names." I nodded, beginning to prance off, although he caught me by the arm.

"And tell them the name Jack is really one they should consider." He said, winking and letting me go. I laughed, nodding and disappearing down to Elizabeth. Will and her were sitting on their bed, Will looking bored out of his brain. I jumped in, loving the look of thanks on Will's face. I sat down, shooing him away and giving him the chance to escape.

"So, what ye doing?" I asked. Elizabeth grinned.

"I was thinking of baby names. I think Alice is nice but Will prefers something less girly He said it was too frilly." She said, clasping her hands in her lap. I nodded.

"Alice is nice but I think if it was a boy, Will would be right." I joked, watching her. She nodded.

"And if it's a boy I think something like…"

"Jack?" I asked, grinning. "Our Jack, he said that..." I began but Elizabeth cut in.

"Your Jack." She said, nudging me. I blushed.

"Well then, my Jack says you should really consider it." I finished, still blushing. She shrugged before launching into a whole list of names. I sighed, my thoughts drifting to Jack and what I might buy in town.

"Are you listening?" I looked up, nodding.

"Of course." I lied. She raised her eyebrows.

"What was the last name I mentioned?" I frowned.

"Uh, James? Dominic?" She shook her head, making a 'tut' noise.

"Really, Violet, you must listen." She scolded. I nodded, putting my head down as if I was ashamed. She sighed.

"So, what is going on with you and Jack now?" I looked up, hearing the words 'you and Jack'.

"You weren't listening again, were you?"

"No, Mrs. Turner." I muttered as if I was a child, sulking. She shook her head, repeating herself.

"So, what is going on with you and Jack now?" I grinned.

"He's taking me into town later to buy some dresses, that's before we go 'celebrating'. And yes I do believe that by 'celebrating' he actually means getting drunk and staggering back to the ship." I laughed, watching Elizabeth's face light up.

"Jack is taking you looking for dresses? Oh, how wonderful!" She sighed. "I wish Will took me dress shopping." I laughed, patting her shoulder.

"No worries, I mean, yer having a baby. More than me and Jack. Think of it like this. Dress, baby." I weighed the options, putting my hands out and moving them like a pair of scales. Of course, baby won. She smiled.

"I suppose you're right…"

"Suppose? I am right, Elizabeth. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see how long it will take to dock." I said, rushing from the room before Elizabeth could trap me into listening to her reel off more names. I think she asked me to come back but I ignored her, jumping up the steps and onto the deck, where Jack was calling orders to anchor. I smiled, looking to the shore. We were hidden in a small cove, keeping us from sight. Jack said we would be able to let down the boats and row in; else we risked being caught by red coats and such. Still, we weren't far away from the beach and a little walk would lead us right into town. And he was right. It was a short walk into town until we were met by shop lined streets. The crew headed straight for the tavern and whore houses, yet, Jack took my arm.

"So, love, what colour dresses d'ye like?" I smiled, shrugging.

"I don't know, yer the expert." I remarked, remembering the last time Jack had come shopping. He grinned.

"Well, how 'bout, ye go look around and I'll buy ye a dress. And ye have to wear it." He added, rather worryingly. I nodded slowly.

"Okay. But…" I was about to spit out a whole list of things I wouldn't wear, for example, frills, ruffles, anything black, anything that was too low cut, and knowing Jack that was what he'd buy, anything that was too whore-like. Jack held up a hand.

"Love, my tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature tells me that yer about to list a whole load of things ye don't want." I began to nod, looking a little relieved.

"And yer not gonna get the chance." He finished, smirking, before spinning me around. I squeked, turning back to look at Jack. And he was gone.

"Oh, great." I muttered, sighing and making my way through the town. I came to many little shops, some stalls and a blacksmiths, although, the first shop I actually looked in was a small hdden bookshop. I walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the old shop. I looked at the walls of books, most covered in thick layers of dust.

"Can I help?" I turned to the woman, her white hair tied in a small bun at the nape of her neck. I could tell she wasn't rich for she was wearing an old, faded dress and looked like she had worked for many years. I shook my head.

"No, thank you, I'm just looking."

"Well, I could help. What do you like to read?" I smiled sightly, the old woman looking at me warmly.

"I…well, I can't actually read." I admitted. The woman smiled at me, not even remotely shocked. She waved her hand.

"Well, if you do decide on anything, come and see me." She said, walking into the back. I smiled to myself, pulling out an old book, looking at it and replacing it. I did this with a number of books until one caught my eye. It was old and leatherbound, immeadiately sticking out from the others. I looked at it, examining the detail of the first page. It was extra ordinary and, flicking through the book, I found all the pages were filled with detailed maps, maps that I was sure Jack didn't have.

"Exquisite, isn't it?" The woman looked at the book that I was holding, smiling.

"What's your name,dear?" I looked at her.

"I'm Violet." I said. She looked at me quizically.

"No last name?" I shook my head. She shrugged.

"I'm Sara." She said. I smiled.

"It's a lovely book, Sara, I just wish I could afford it." Sara took the book from me, walking to the back. She returned minutes later, the book wrapped in brown paper.

"It's yours, free of charge." She said, handing me the book.

"Are you sure? I mean, its so lovely. I could never possibly..." Sara waved a hand, silencing me.

"Take it, dear."

"Thank you. It's for a friend of mine." I said, thinking of Jack as I took the book from the old hands.

"Who?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Jack Sparrow. You may have heard of him." She laughed.

"Oh, heard of him I have." She said. I grinned.

"I sail with him, aboard the Pearl."

"Oh, well, if you ever need a place to stay, you can find me here. You are both welcome." She said warmly.

"We leave tomorrow, but if we didn't then I would gladly come see you. I'm sorry." Sara shook her head.

"Nonsense, dear, anytime you need me, just come here. Always welcome, you and your 'friend'." Her tone was secretive, as if she knew something.

"I don't love him." I blurted, my cheeks flushing. She laughed again.

"Course not, dear." I smiled, embarrassed.

"I can tell by the way you said his name. My first love was a pirate. He promised he'd come and see me. And he did for a short while. Then one day he left and didn't come back." Sara looked down, her old hands fiddling with a piece of string she had used to tie up the book.

"I'm sorry. Did you ever hear from him again?" She shook her head sadly, her wrinkled cheeks wet from small tears.

"He died in a naval raid. Shot through the head." I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.

"That's awful." She nodded, looking up at me.

"Be careful, dear, wouldn't want that for you and your sweet heart." She said, in a motherly tone. Suddenly she cheered up.

"Now come along. I'm sure Captain Sparrow is dying to see you. Off you go." She said, pointing to the door. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Now, that book. It comes with one condition." She paused. I bit my lip.

"What?"

"That you come back and visit me, dear."

"Of course I will." I said, and, even though I barely knew Sara, I felt a strong bond with her. It pained me to leave, yet, I did. I walked down the streets, ready to find Jack and see what monstorosity he had bought for me to wear, however horrid and or frilly.

* * *

_**:D There we go. another chapter. boring chapter maybe but it's a chapter none the less. REVIEW IT, SAVVY!**_

_**Sorry 'bout the lonnnngg update gap, I had a REALLY BIG IMPORTANT essay. **_

_**But I done it and got an A so I'm back :D**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**..x**_


	38. A Little Place

**_A Little Place_**

I couldn't find Jack in town, so, after around an hour and a half of searching, I went back to the Pearl, waiting for Jack in his cabin. It was a good hour before he returned, laden with bags and boxes. I frowned.

"Jack, what have ye bought?" He grinned.

"Only a bit, love. Now, come here and help me before I drop 'em." I did as I was told, rushing to Jack's aid and relieving him of a few boxes. All ended dropped on the bed, Jack looking at them. He pointed to a small white box.

"Shoes." The next box was bigger and pink.

"Dress." I groaned, yet, he continued grinning. The next box was smaller than the shoe box.

"Accessories and the such." Then he motioned to the others.

"Everything else, make up, jewellery, ye get the idea." I nodded, still frowning. He turned to leave, but I caught his arm.

"I got something for ye, too." He spun around.

"Where did ye get the money?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"I…" Jack cut me off.

"Ye stole it!" He exclaimed proudly. I laughed more.

"Jack, I am not a thief. I was given it by a woman, she was very nice." I said, whilst rushing to the desk to find the wrapped book. I found it and, grinning, passed it to Jack, who looked at it curiously.

"Open it!" I instructed. He did so, his mouth dropping open. He flicked through the pages, tracing an outline with his finger. Suddenly he looked up at me, smiling.

"Thank ye, Violet." He said and walked over to me, giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I blushed. I rather liked the way my name rolled off his tongue.

"Now, get changed, do yer hair and come out." He said, turning from me and sauntering out of the cabin. I sighed happily, looking to the boxes. Reality came tumbling back down.

"Right, a dress…" I muttered, pulling over the pink box and, with my eyes squeezed tightly shut, lifted the lid off. I opened my eyes reluctantly, worried of what lay before them, although, my mouth dropped open, much as Jack's had. The dress was dark blue, with light blue lace and beads. It was gorgeous. I eagerly pulled over the shoes, ripping the lid off and pulling out a pair of matching shoes, my size exactly. Now more excited than worried, I hurried to open the other boxes and bags, finding beautiful hair pins and a small silver necklace, as well as some hoop earrings and a small wrist chain.

"Thank you, Jack." I whispered, before pulling the dress on, struggling to tie the corset and slipping on the shoes, finally looking at myself in the mirror. I smiled, grabbing a small bag of make up Jack had bought, applying it before looking in the mirror. I wasn't used to wearing make up, only the occasional bout of kohl to stop the sun getting in my eyes. Now, however, I had on eye shadow, kohl, mascara, lip stick and rouge. And I looked amazing, even if I do say so myself. I slipped on the bracelet, necklace and earrings, examining myself. I pulled the corset as tight as it would go before sorting out my hair, putting it in a messy but classy bun and securing it with a pretty hair piece Jack had bought.

"Perfect." I said to myself, just as Jack knocked on the door.

"Ready." I called, hearing the door open. I turned to Jack, smiling at his face.

"Yer an absolute stunner."

"Thanks." I said, blushing. Jack shrugged, taking my hand and pulling me out onto the deck. The crew cheered, many of them coming over and kissing me on the cheek, whilst Jack stood, looking jealous. Suddenly, all of them backed off. I smirked, spinning around to Jack, just in time to see his finger slide across his neck before he hastily dropped his hand back to his side when he noticed me looking. He smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, pirate." I said, laughing slightly, letting his take my hand again and lead me from the ship.

"So, where we going?" I asked. Jack gave me a lopsided grin.

"Jus' a little place I once took Will and Elizabeth. I asked 'em if they wan'ed to come with but Elizabeth gave me a gobful and stormed down to the kitchen. Bloody female, eating all our supplies. The apples have nearly all gone already. Now she's 'craving mango' or so Will says. Haven't really listened to her much lately, normally all I get is a mouthful of what for and then a slap..." He said, leading me up the street, people moving aside for us. I laughed.

"Are people that scared of you?" Jack smirked.

"Nah, they're moving aside fer ye, love." He whispered. I laughed quietly as Jack pointed to a small door.

"That's where we are going, first anyway." He said, quickening our pace until we were standing at the wooden door. He knocked three times, letting go of my hands and covering my eyes. I laughed, letting Jack guide me through the door, which was now open. He sat me down.

"Keep your eyes closed." He whispered, uncovering my eyes, though, I kept them closed quite happily. I heard Jack take a seat opposite me.

"Now, open yer eyes." He said. I smiled, opening my eyes.

"Oh my…" I shook my head in disbelief. I was sat in front of a large table, a plate of gorgeous food in front of me. Jack had lit three candles, smiling at me from the other side of the table, pouring me some wine. I smiled as he passed it to me.

"Thanks." I sipped some, watching Jack pull out a bottle of rum for himself. I giggled.

"So, ye like it, love?" I nodded.

"It's wonderful, Jack." Jack grinned, pleased with himself.

"Well, eat up, love. Wouldn't want ye getting' all scrawny." He said, with an odd hand movement. I nodded, pretending to salute him.

"Yes, Captain." I laughed, taking my knife and fork and cutting into a tender piece of chicken. I heard a noise from Jack and, upon looking up, noticed the way he was eating.

"You eat like a savage." I said, smiling. He shrugged, taking another bite from a chicken leg before waving it in the air.

"Pirate, love, what d'ye expect?" He said, his mouth full. I laughed.

"You've truly outdone yourself, Jack. I never thought I could be so charmed by some one with so few manners." I said, watching his face. He looked confused. I laughed, waving my hand.

"Oh, don't worry, it's a good thing." I insisted. "It's an extraordinary thing, but still a good thing."

* * *

**_There we go, another new chapter :D Review it, won't you ? _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are a lot of help! Lol._**

**_Anywayy... more soon.. x_**


	39. It Doesn't Matter?

**_It Doesn't Matter?_**

"That one looks…friendly." I said, pointing to a tavern. As if I had jinxed it, two men came tumbling out of the door, fists flying everywhere. Jack frowned.

"Friendly." He said sarcastically, taking hold of my hand and dragging me away. I pouted.

"Aww, I wanted to see where that was heading! My money was on the one with the long brown hair." I said as Jack and I practically tumbled into another fight which had broken out. I sighed, pulling myself from the brawl, meeting with Jack and dodging into a tavern. It was small and smoky, filled with odd looking men and painted up whores. I frowned as Jack led me to a table. He called for two rums, although, I suddenly wasn't in the mood. My mood had dropped significantly as the whores swarmed around the table, lurking in the smoke, just getting ready to pounce. Jack passed me a mug.

"Thanks." I said, sipping it. I looked to Jack before looking away. Why?Why did I look away?!

"Jack Sparrow!" A horrid, high pitched voice exclaimed. I winced, turning to Jack and the voice. Stood there, with Jack, was a woman. Her face was painted with inches of make up, her dress as low cut as it could possibly be with out ramming her assets down Jack's throat. Jack grinned.

"Tricia, love. Long time no see." He said, sipping his rum. Tricia smiled, slipping down next to Jack. He slid an arm around her. I already detested Tricia. She had ruined the evening completely. I hated her!

"You've been away for almost a whole year now, Jacky." Tricia purred, her long fingers on his leg. Jack shrugged.

"Lot ta do, love, but I'm back now. Ye miss me?" He asked, swigging his rum. Tricia nodded, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. Her hair fell out slightly and she giggled.

"_She's being purposely seductive"_, I thought angrily, looking at Jack. He smiled. I swigged my rum, taking back a little too much and spluttering. Both Jack and Tricia looked at me. Jack's look was of concern, yet, Tricia's was purely murderous.

"Who's she, Jacky?" Jack turned to Tricia, then to me, looking at me for a second before turning back to the whore. He looked at me again and I could easily tell he was torn between what to say. He smirked, suddenly turning back to Tricia.

"She's Vio..." My hopes shot up.

"…No one, love. Me mate's, brother's, cousins, niece twice removed. She's no one of consequence, I assure ye." My heart sank. I felt as if some one had just dumped a vat of burning hot tar on me. I felt myself begin to tear up. I stood abruptly, fleeing from the tavern and down the street, ducking through various brawls and flying back to the ship as fast as I could. I tripped more than once, my dress getting ruined by the filthy streets. Still, I kept running, intent on reaching my destination, the Pearl. Everything was a blur as I ran straight up the gangplank, to Jack's and my shared cabin. I slammed the door, flinging myself on the bed. I buried my head, letting the tears leak out.

_Stupid Jack, stupid dress, stupid feelings, stupid, horrid, man stealing Tricia…_

Suddenly the door opened. I didn't dare look. I already had an idea who it was anyway.

"What was that about, love?" Jack's voice was...impassive. I looked up slightly, just enough to see Jack, leaning on the door. I frowned, burying my head again. Jack sighed, striding over and pulling me up. He made me stand, looking at me, still impassive.

"Answer the question." He ordered. I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Nothing. I mean, like it matters." Jack looked puzzled as I sunk down on the bed. Jack frowned, pulling me up again.

"Answer properly."

"It doesn't matter, Jack!" I repeated. "I'm just your friend's, brother's, cousins, niece twice removed. I'm no one of consequence." A sob escaped as I threw myself back down. Jack frowned.

"Love, I didn't mean that. I…it doesn't matter!" He insisted, trying to pull me up. I resisted, analysing Jack's sentence. I found anger boiling up in myself, all of it directed at Jack.

"It doesn't matter? Well, it matters to me, Jack! Ye have used me!" I screamed, pushing myself up and glaring at Jack. A wave of emotion washed over him.

"I used ye? How did I use ye?!"

"All that time we spent together! I thought we were making progress, I thought we had something. I mean the candles lit dinner and the kisses! What was all that about? That can't have meant anything to ye especially when ye just drop me because some whore turns up, ready to spend a night with ye!" I threw a pillow at him, which he dodged. He let out a laugh.

"Yer jealous! Yer jealous because I was talking to some floozy and ye'd thought I'd forgot all about ye! Ye, woman, are something else!" He shouted, laughing at me. I clenched my fists.

"I'm not jealous, Jack! I'm angry because I thought maybe I meant something to ye! Obviously not!And stop bloody laughing at me!" I screamed, lunging at him, ready to beat the living daylight out of him. He dodged me, but only just.

"Ye do mean something to me!" I stopped, looking at him curiously.

"What do I mean ta ye?" I asked, my voice a little hopeful, although, it held a hint of...venom? Jack obviously hadn't been expecting the question.

"Well, a lot. But the real question is, why are ye jealous? I mean yer acting like ye own me or something! Why can't ye handle any other female giving me attention?" Jack pressed. It was just too much.

"Because I love you!" I blurted. My hand flew to my mouth. Jack stood, motionless, looking at me with around seven different emotions on his face. I covered my face with my hands, dreading looking at him.

"Ye should go." I looked up.

"What? Ye want me to leave?" I asked, confused and on the verge of more tears. Jack nodded.

"But…" A new emotion ran across his feature. Then suddenly he exploded.

"Get out! Get off my ship!" He boomed, rushing at me, grabbing my arm and hauling me out onto the deck. He was rambling, shouting incoherently. I interuptted.

"We have to talk about this, Jack. Please…" A blow came flying down against my cheek, stunning me into silence. I fell to the floor with a thud, looking at Jack, his hand still raised. He looked fractionally sorry, shameful even. He looked as if…he didn't know what to do. Poor, poor Jack…He looked so pitiful.

"Get off me ship, Violet." He ordered, his voice calm yet dangerous. I simply nodded, dragging myself up.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Just go." He said, looking away from me, to the crew members who were on the deck, playing cards.

"What are ye staring at?" He snapped, spinning on his heel and stamping back into his cabin, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the deck, to be gawped at by the crew. No one moved for a minute or two, especially after a smash from Jack's cabin. After another moment, Gibbs came over.

"What happened, lass?" I looked at Gibbs, my face bruised. I put my hand to my cheek, feeling blood from one of Jack's numerous rings.

"I…" I stuttered, "I told him I loved him."

* * *

**_Uh-oh... Well, that was... not good. _**

**_Not good at all..._**

**_Review it, anyways :D More soon as possible!_**

**_Thanks to my reviewers, by the way, you guys rock :P_**

****

**_More soon .. x_**


	40. In Two Minds

**_In Two Minds_**

"Please answer, please…" I shivered, knocking on the door again. It was beginning to rain when the door finally cracked open. I smiled at the woman, her eyes travelling over me, looking at me, pitifully.

"Come on in, dear. What has happened to you?" I tried to stutter a few words, the result of which ended in me bursting into tears and her leading me into the little shop, through to the back.

"Oh, Sara, it all went wrong…" I sobbed, as she sat me down by the lit fire. She frowned, darting out of the room with extraordinary pace, considering she must have been around seventy. She returned after a minute, holding a cup of tea for me.

"It's nice and sweet for you, dear. Helps with shock." She said, handing it to me. I took a sip.

"Thanks." I sniffed, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. She smiled, sitting opposite me in an old, wooden chair.

"Now, dear, what happened?"

"I…I went out with Jack and…we had a…nice time but then we went to a tavern and…he was talking to some whore and…I went back to the ship and he followed and…I told him…I...I was in two minds..." I wailed, putting the cup down and placing my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees. Sara frowned.

"Told him what, dear?"

"Told him…I love him…" I said, reaching for the tea and taking another sip. Sara frowned.

"It didn't go down well?" She asked. I shook my head

"He made me leave…" I sobbed, taking yet another sip of tea. I barely noticed that the cup was nearly empty already. Sara sighed.

"Well, you can always stay here, for as long as you want. Why don't you get those cold clothes off, have a bath and go to bed? You might feel better in the morning, dear." She said, taking my cup from me.

"Come now, the bath is in here, it's full. I was planning to have one myself but you need it more." She said warmly, ushering me into the room. She closed the door behind me, letting me look around. There were two towels sitting beside the old bath tub. The water was steaming, inviting me in. And I didn't hesitate. I locked the door, stripped of and climbed in, sinking into the water. It made me feel slightly better, especially knowing I was clean. I sighed, submerging myself in the water for a second before coming up. A knot had suddenly tied itself in my stomach. I frowned, finishing in the water, climbing out and wrapping myself in a towel. I could hear Sara outside, by the fire, singing softly. I peeked out, careful to be extra quiet.

It was a lullaby.

It was beautiful but haunting and something about it unsettled me. She looked over, her old grey eyes looking straight at me. She smiled, picking up one of the three candles that sat on the table before her.

"Come up here, dear." She said, quite suddenly, standing up and leading me through into another room I guessed to be the kitchen. She kept walking and I followed, watching her. She led me through to a final room. This was small with a ladder leading up. Sara pointed upwards.

"There is a bed up there. I used to sleep up there but I'm just too old now." She said, laughing. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sara." I paused. "Would you mind if I went straight to bed? I'm rather tired." Sara nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sleep well, dear, think about all this tomorrow." She said, handing me a candle and walking back through the rooms. I smiled at her retreating form. She was like the mother or possibly grandmother I never had. Sighing, I climbed the ladder, reaching the top quickly and setting the candle down on the floor. I looked about the room. It was amazingly like my old room, back in England, although, this place was more homely. There was even a circular window and, looking through it, I could see the town, all the way from the streets I had just walked to a large white house on the hill, the outskirts of the town. I picked up the candle, placing it on the bedside table and slumping onto the bed. There was a small chest by the end of the bed, which, upon opening, I found a few nightshirts and some dresses. I grabbed a nightshirt, pulling it on and lying down. Jack soon sprang back into my thoughts and I felt my eyes begin to burn again. I rolled onto my stomach, burying my head as a few tears leaked out. And soon, I fell asleep, my face once again tear stained.

* * *

"We came as soon as we heard!" Will exclaimed, bursting into Jack's cabin. Jack looked up, bleary eyed. Elizabeth, who was behind Will, frowned. 

"Whelp, 'Liz'beth…" He paused. "I feel sullied and unusual…" He took a swig of rum. He muttered something about being in two minds.

"Jack, are you okay?" She asked. Will looked at Jack, then to the five empty rum bottles on the floor.

"Jack…" Will began but was cut off.

"She said she loved me." Jack said simply, swigging his rum again. Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful!" She looked at Jack and then Will. He shook his head. She looked back to Jack.

"Isn't it? No?" Elizabeth trailed off, stepping back a little. Jack stood up, swaying slightly.

"But, dear 'Liz'beth, I'm a pirate. My first and only, _and only_, love is the sea." The pirate slurred, adding in an absurd hand motion. Will frowned, pushing Jack back into his seat.

"So, what did you say?" Jack shrugged.

"Don't remember…too much rum." He paused, shaking his head. "Never too much rum…" He swigged the bottle again before noticing it was empty. He looked to Elizabeth.

"This is yer fault, rum burner." Jack then turned to Will. "Keep yer bloody woman away from me rum, William. I blame ye fer everything she does." Will sighed, shaking his head. He took Elizabeth's hand, pulling her from the cabin and onto the deck, where it was unusually quiet. The crew were sat in a circle, passing round a single bottle of rum.

"Oh, this cannot be good, they are passing up the opportunity of rum and...ladies of the night. Something awful must have happened." Elizabeth whispered as Will let go of her and made his way towards the down hearted men.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling down by Gibbs. Gibbs shook his head.

"The lass told the Cap'n she loved him and…" Gibbs paused. Will clenched his fists.

"Then what? What happened next?" Pintel sighed, passing the rum bottle on.

"Well, the Cap'n weren't too 'appy. He told 'er to get off the ship and then…" Pintel trailed off, leaving Will even more frustrated.

"Then what? What has got you all so…?" Ragetti, who was sitting next to Pintel, shook his head.

"Then he hit 'er... Just like that." He said, slapping Pintel around the face, although, the force as missing. Pintel looked angry for a second before his expression returned to the one he wore before. Cotton pointed to the parrot on his shoulder. It squawked.

"Pieces of eight, pieces of eight!" Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, what Cotton says."

* * *

**_How was it? Less socking than the last? _**

**_Well, review it! And I'll post more, savvy? _**

**_..x_**


	41. An Ending of Sorts

**_An Ending of Sorts_**

"Jack, this is wrong!" Elizabeth cried. Jack shook his head, leaning against the wheel. Elizabeth glared at him, looking to the rest of the crew.

"Don't you lot have anything to say on the matter? What is wrong with you all?" She shouted angrily, storming up to Jack. He braced himself for the slap coming but it never arrived. Instead there was a click. Jack opened his eyes, focusing himself. He was looking down the barrel of his own gun. Elizabeth held it at arm's length, shaking slightly. Jack stood confidently, made no move.

"What do you say, Jack? Can you be so sure I won't pull this trigger?" Jack smirked.

"Course not. You killed me once before, love, ye can do it again. But I don't think ye will. I don't think ye can actually kill me by yer own hand. Last time ye left it ta the Kraken, after all." Jack said, his tone angering Elizabeth. She placed her finger on the trigger. And pressed. The shot resounded through out the ship, everyone looking to Elizabeth and Jack.

"Ye missed." Jack said, his tone unreadable. A red patch appeared, began spreading down the sleeve of his shirt. Elizabeth bit her lip, dropping the gun by her feet.

"I didn't miss, Jack. Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, I would have." She hissed. Jack nodded.

"I know, love, I'm just glad ye couldn't." Elizabeth looked at Jack, blinking a few times before she spoke.

"I can't bring myself to kill you, Jack, but I can do this!" She exclaimed, clenching her fist and smacking Jack in the face. Jack frowned, touching his face.

"Don't think I deserved that…" He muttered. Elizabeth let out a sigh.

"You didn't." She scorned. "You deserved that bullet."

* * *

I sprang up, looking around. The candle had burnt out, yet, sun was streaming through my window. I sat up, crawling to the end of the bed and pulling a dress from the chest; I hadn't worn a dress in so long. I could hear Sara downstairs, in the shop, I guessed. Sound travelled easily, I could hear her humming that haunting lullaby. It sent a shiver down my spine as I got dressed and made my way down. Sara smiled at me as I entered the shop, peaking through to see if it was empty. 

"Dear, what are you doing?" She asked, putting a book on the shelf. I shrugged.

"I don't want to get you in trouble; you've been so good to me." I said, walking over to her. She looked at me, tilting her head. I could tell she was dieing to ask me something.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" I lowered my head.

"I…I will go and see Jack." I stuttered nervously. Sara smiled.

"Takes courage, dear. But I'm sure you'll do just fine." She said, giving me an encouraging smile and a motherly pat on the shoulder. I nodded.

"I'll go now. I don't want him to think I'm not coming back." I said, looking out of the door, to the streets. Sara nodded.

"Off you go then, dear. Good luck." She said. I nodded my thanks, pushing open the door and walking out, taking some deep breathes. The streets were crowded and it was a fight to get through the people. I hated the thought of living like this, day in, day out.

"Did you know the Black Pearl docked here?" A man caught my attention. He was talking to a bunch of people, all of them whispering things.

"Some one saw that Jack Sparrow bloke in the tavern the other day. He had a girl on his arm an' all." I turned to the man.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow actually." I corrected him, smirking. He shrugged.

"Fine, Captain Jack Sparrow, what ever." He said dismissively. "Apparently he leaves port today after some big mess up with the lass. Don't think he was too happy. Well, that's what people are sayin' anyhow." I frowned.

"He leaves port today? When?" The man shrugged. I looked up the street before darting away from the man, desperate to get to the Pearl.

He couldn't just leave.

He _wouldn't_ just leave.

He would not just up and leave me there. I ran faster, my breaths soon becoming more painful and my legs burning. But I didn't stop. I had to reach that ship, at least to see it. Some part of me hoped Jack would still be there, suddenly declaring he loved me to the whole world. I reached the dock after another few minutes of running, then remembering we hadn't docked with the other ships. We had docked further away, distancing ourselves in case of attack. Sighing and mentally slapping myself, I began running to the end of the dock, looking for the big, black, billowing sails that could only belong to the Pearl. All my hope died at once. They weren't there. The Pearl was gone, Jack with it, my treasure with him. I let out a pitiful cry.

"No, no, no…" I muttered, looking out to sea. The Pearl couldn't be far away. I convinced myself Jack must have moved it and, with that in mind, I began running back along the dock and upwards. The cliffs were the highest point of the town and I would definitely be able to see the Pearl from there. Every breath I took was like fire, my heart was pounding in my chest, but I kept running. I had to get to the top of the cliffs. And I did. I tripped over my dress a couple of times but I made it. I rushed to the side, looking out to the horizon.

My heart split in two.

The Pearl was there, sailing away, into the distance. Without me.

"Jack!" I screamed. Some part of me wished that he could hear me, although, I knew he was too far away.

"Jack!" I screamed it again, falling to my knees, burying my head in my hands.

"No, no, no, please come back…" I begged quietly, knowing it would do no good.

"Please, Jack, don't do this…don't leave me…" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face. He left. He had _really_ left. All the things Jack had told me came streaming back, especially two things.

'_It would never have worked between us, darling…'_ He had said it to Elizabeth on their first adventure. I shook my head, pointlessly wiping away tears that were replaced by new ones. I was so sure it would have worked between Jack and I and that thought only made me sob harder.

And the other few words, the one that cut into me like a knife, those eight words that I could hear him saying.

'_My first and only love is the sea…'_

And my first and only love was him.

* * *

_3 Years...3 Long Years..._

I place my pen down, looking at the pages and pages of writing. Three years later, I have learnt to read and write, with a little help from Sara, of course, and a few of the women from town. I've made friends too. And I've been proposed to. He awaits my answer eagerly, in the big, white house on the hill that I can see from my small, circular window.

"Are you done?" Sara calls. I smile sadly.

"Yes." I hold the story to me, feeling a small tear drip down my cheek. And then I let go. I place it in my old chest, at the end of my bed. And there it shall stay, of that I am quite sure.

"And how does it end?" She asks, her kind old face watching me climb down the ladder. She is so very old now.

"Its not a happy ending." I say. "But its an ending of sorts." Sara can barely see anymore so she never did read my story. Her eyes are clouded with cataracts. Still she assures me that it must be wonderful, seems I have spent so long on it. She doesn't understand that it's the only way I can let go. Let go of my treasure. My pirate ways. My freedom. My Jack.

_My Jack_.

It brings a smile to my lips. Sara smiles too, although for entirely different reasons, I'm sure, which are most probably completely beyond me.

"And now what?" She asks. "Will you go and see that lovely man from the manor. He does love you, my dear, very much." I nod.

"I should hope so." I say.

"And what will you say to his marriage proposal? He is a fine man, after all."

"He is a fine man." Another tear drips down my cheek. "And I shall say 'yes'."

**_The End . x_**

* * *

**_And so, I leave you :) Well, until I decide to write more. I guess finishing it like this was a little...sad but I figured that this way I could leave it open...for maybe a sequel? If one's wanted?_**

**_No promises though. _**

**_Anyway, big, huge thanks to all my reviewers, who kept me going :) You guys are amazing!_**

**_I Love You! _**

**_And so, I leave you..._**


End file.
